Unconditional Love
by Armor King
Summary: After Rei is attacked by a possessed Mamoru, and Serena visits her in the hospital; Serena finally realizes that she has the same feelings that Rei had confessed having for her weeks earlier. !COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the characters, I'm just borrowing. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Blah, Blah, Blah... You know the rest.  
  
However, I *do* own my created scouts/characters. Namely, Naomi Azaki/Sailor Astress; Ryoma Takai/Sailor Lightstar; Kyoko Takai/Sailor Darkstar; Chrystya Ikumori/Sailor Seabreeze; Raika Shintaku/Sailor Storm; Shinya Yoshida/Sailor Titan. These are MY characters, they are copyrighted 1998-2003, Do not use them w/o my permission!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to state before we get started with the story, that this is a shoujo-ai fic with the following pairings:   
  
Rei/Serena, Makoto/Shinya, Ami/Chrystya, Naomi/Ryoma.  
  
Character ages: Rei/18, Serena/18, Makoto/18, Ami/18, Minako/18, Shinya/20, Chrystya/19, Raika/19, Naomi/24, Ryoma/21, Kyoko/???(over 1000, she wasn't reborn after the Silver Millennium), &... Mamoru/25.  
  
And, I advise any fans of Mamo-baka(I hate him), DON'T READ THIS FIC! But, Then again, If you are then, WHY ARE YOU READING A SHOUJO-AI FANFIC!!!!(i.e... Shoujo-ai is Japanese for Love between girls!)!  
  
Send e-mails, comments, & suggestions to armor_king@sailormoon.com Just, Don't flame me... or do, I really don't care!:P 0_o  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now! On with the Fic!...  
  
  
Prologue: Truth... (I should mention this is a 3-week old memory of when Rei confessed to Serena about her feelings)  
  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Serena is visiting Rei at the shrine on a cool Autumn afternoon... "What's up, Serena?" Asks Rei. Serena looks toward the floor, "Rei..." She says, "I was wondering what's been going on with you, recently?" "It's just that... well," She continues, not looking at Rei, "You've been acting... different lately, like something's really bothering you... And, I'm worried about you!" "N-no, Serena, T-there's nothing wrong..." Rei says, her voice breaking somewhat, "I've just been... workin too h-hard, that's all."  
  
"You're lying, Rei!" Serena says, finally looking up, "I know something's bothering you and... I think it has something to do with me." Rei gasps as she realizes that Serena's starting to figure out what she has tried so hard to keep from her friend... "S-serena, There *is* s-something I have to tell you..." Rei swallows hard and continues, "I... I love you, Serena! I-I think I have... fallen *in-love* w-with you!" Serena sucks in her breath, sharply, "Are you... sure?" she asks.  
  
Rei hesitates a moment, "Yeah, I'm sure..." she replies, "I've tried to tell myself that... I don't love you, *that way* but, my heart's just too stubborn to listen." Rei manages a slight chuckle. "Oh, Rei... I-I'm so sorry!" Serena says, tears pricking her soft-blue eyes. She throws her arms around her fire-senshi and says, "But, I... I just can't love you, the same way..." "I-I wish I could but, I *can't*..." she says through her tears, "I'm in-love with Mamoru... He's my soul-mate!" Rei feels her heart break at those words... words she knew she was gonna hear, as tears begin to fill her own dark lavender eyes and she hugs Serena... as if saying goodbye.  
  
"Hey!" Rei says, stroking Serena's golden hair, "Don't worry bout me! I'll be alright, Princess. Besides, I know how much you love... 'him'." "I'm still sorry, Rei." Serena apologizes, again. Rei places her hands on the Princess' shoulders and pushes her back. "How many times do I have to tell you, Meatball Head!" Rei states, "Don't worry about me! You've nothing to apologize for!" Serena nods, drying her tears. Rei re-embraces Serena, after drying her own tears.  
  
"I really need to get going, Rei." Serena says, less tears, "I'm supposed to meet Mamoru soon." "Just..." Rei pleads, "Just let me hold onto this moment a 'little' longer, please?" Serena agrees and Rei thinks how big her friend's heart must be, to still worry about her even after what she just said to the meatball-head. After several more moments, Rei finally releases Serena. Serena starts toward the door and, before she exits, she turns and gives her friend a comforting smile, then leaves...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 2: Wounded Flame...  
  
  
~Minato General Hospital~  
  
Rei awakes and thinks 'Not that memory, again! I already know Serena will never love me, as much as I love her! Why, then, am I still remembering that day!?' She starts to sit up but, a surge of pain from her ribs causes her to wince and lie back down. "You shouldn't try to get up, Rei!" She hears Ami's voice say, "You have some serious injuries!" "A-Ami?" Rei asks, turning her head to see her friend, "Where am I?" "Minato Hospital..." Ami replies, "You stumbled in here, a few hours ago, bleeding everywhere! What happened?" 'The hospital?' Rei thinks 'That's right... I remember now! I was... raped!' She closes her eyes and images of the horrific event flood her mind!  
  
Rei's brought out of her contemplation by Ami's voice, "Rei?" The blue-haired girl says, "You have a visitor... If you feel well enough?" Rei waves her good(right) hand to tell her she does, Ami nods and exits... "You can go in, now." Rei spares a glance toward the door and sees 'Serena!?' she says to herself 'No! Damn, Why'd she hafta come!' Serena has tears running down her face and Rei turns her head away, "Why're you here, Serena!" She demands, "Come to see me, humbled?" "No, Rei, I..." Serena walks toward the bed. "Well, Then!" Rei mocks, still turned away, "Did you come to *marvel* at your fiancee's *handiwork*?" "!?" Serena gasps, "Ya mean... M-Mamoru did this to you?" "Yeah..." Rei replies, tears filling her eyes, unwillingly, "Him... and, a couple of his buddies!"  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Rei!" Apologizes Serena. "Don't Patronize me, Serena!" Rei snaps, turning her head quickly to face the girl, "Look at me! Take a good, long look!" Serena does so and takes in the raven-haired girl's injuries... Her braced & bandaged ribcage, the bandages on her left arm and other wounds... "Make no mistake, Serena!" Rei shouts, "I don't need, or want, your pity!" Serena sits down in the chair, near the bed, leans forward and looks into the girl's eyes, swimming with unshed tears, "It's not pity." she says, sincerely, "I am worried about you, Rei." "Don't be..." the raven-haired girl responds, calmer, turning back away, "I shouldn't have yelled at you... It's not your fault, Serena..."   
  
Downstairs... A motorcycle crashes through the hospital's glass front-door. Ryoma removes her helmet and gets off the motorcycle, throwing down the helmet. "Ryoma!" Ami says, stopping the older girl, "Calm down." "Calm...?" Ryoma responds, temper flaring, "Rei's my cousin, the only blood-family I've got! She was attacked and, you tell me to calm down!" "Shh! Listen Ryoma..." Ami says, calmly, "She wasn't *attacked*... she was raped." Ryoma gasps. "Serena's with her right now." the short-haired girl replies, "So, Take a deep breath, and calm down." "I'm gonna go talk to her." the older girl says, as she starts to leave.  
  
"Before you do..." Ami explains, "I should warn you, she's in pretty bad shape." "How bad, 'Dr. Mizuno'?" Asks Ryoma, with a hint of sarcasm. Ami ignores it, "Well... She has broke ribs, her left wrist is sprained, she's a massive contusion on her right leg..." she continues, "As well as, several minor cuts and bad bruises. And... Internal injuries." Ryoma detects a hint of sadness, in the short-haired girl's voice. "Regardless." The taller woman responds, firmly, "I'm still going." "Very well, then..." Ami relents, "She's upstairs, in room 105. I just wanted you to be prepared." Ryoma nods and turns, quickly, toward the stairs, her dark-crimson pony-tail whishing around to the front of her shoulder, and heads upstairs.  
  
When Ryoma reaches Rei's room, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, to prepare herself. She turns the knob and slowly opens the door, gasping at the raven-haired priestess' condition(who seems asleep). 'I thought I'd seen everything!' the dark-crimson-haired woman thinks 'I won't disturb her rest.' She glances at Serena and says to herself 'I can trust her with you, Odango!' Ryoma turns outta the room, unknowingly noticed by the Meatball-Head! She starts walking down the hall, away from the room, "I'll find whoever done this to you! And, I'll make them pay, I swear it, Rei!" The pony-tailed woman vows, clenching her right fist.  
  
"I know who... it was..." Comes a regretful voice from behind Ryoma. Ryoma spins around to face the person the voice belongs to. "Serena?" She asks, "Who?" Serena hesitates a moment before replying, "...M-Mamoru..." the blonde lowers her head. "...She's right." Ami confirms, walking up the stairs, "We... ran some tests on some DNA substances, found on her and her clothes." She walks over to the 2 and continues, "They say, it was him. And, The pattern of bruises suggest... there were, at least, 3 of them." "There were..." Serena says, meakly, "Rei told me..." "I'm going!" Ryoma states, determined, then asks, "Ami, Can you tell me who the other 2 are?" Ami nods and the dark-crimson-haired woman says, "I'll wait downstairs." "Alright." The younger woman replies, "I have to tell Serena something, important." Ryoma nods and goes downstairs.  
  
"What's wrong, Ami?" Serena asks, noticing the girl's pretty concerned, "Rei's not... pregnant, is she?" "N-no, she's not..." Ami replies, holding back tears, "Pregnancy's impossible... for her! Her womb's crushed, she can't conceive..." Tears fill Serena's eyes, "H-how?" she chokes a question out. "The gynecologist that examined her said, in her report..." her friend replies, "that scarring on the inner-walls of her... vagina, indicates she might've been... raped, when she was a young girl and..." she can't finish. "I..." Serena says, obviously distraught, "I have to talk to her! Excuse me.." she turns and speeds back to the room Rei's in. Ami lets a few tears escape, before drying her eyes and going downstairs, to consult Ryoma...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's see: Another author gave me a great idea called... 'Author's Ramblings'. Thanx, Kirika!!  
  
On with it then: Hmmm... Well I hope you like it so far! Thanx for reading my fic, it's the first I've posted! I don't care if people flame me, It makes no difference to me! I'm a writer, first & foremost... so, therefore, Negative feedback doesn't bother me! I like this story, personally, and that's what counts. A writer should be proud of their work! The first rule for a writer is, Be positive! Trust me, It shows in your work. By the way, I only write Shoujo-ai(mostly about Rei/Serena), I also only read Shoujo-ai & Yuri fics... I really like 'Of Demons and Love' and, 'Absence' is pretty good, too. (I think there's alot of 'unneccesary' angst for Rei). I'm a big fan of reiandusagi.com too. The stories have encouraged me to start posting my own stories! Thanx! Well, I'll hopefully have the next part out soon.^_^ 


	2. Questions And Answers

Hey guys! I got some good reviews for the first part that I posted! So, Here we go with the next! By the way, Thanx to all those who read and reviewed!! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I figure I should point out that this story is gonna have some real twists and turns! First off, Mamoru's not actually a 'bad' guy(he was possessed when 'it' happened), I couldn't make things too easy for Rei, right? Right! So, Let's get started...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3: Questions & Answers...  
  
  
Serena walks back into Rei's hospital-room & quietly closes the door. The blonde walks over next to the bed & asks, "..Rei?... You, asleep?" "No..." Rei replies, dryly, "how could I sleep?" "I'm sorry." Serena apologizes. Rei turns to face her friend, "Never mind, Serena... So, What did you wanna ask?" The raven-haired priestess queries. Serena hesitates a moment, "Well, Rei..." the blonde starts, "Why... Why can't you... have children?" Rei turns away, she never expected 'that' question! "Why should I tell you!" She snaps, "You think, Just because I'm in this 'condition'... You've the right to 'stick' your nose into my past!" "I don't, Rei..." Serena says, simply, "It's just... When Ami told me what the gynecologist said, about y-your inability to conceive... I-It scared me!" "And," she adds, "I realized just how little I know about you... Please, Rei, tell me."   
  
"Alright, Princess. You win." Rei says, her tone softening somewhat, not being able to stay mad when it's Serena she's talking to. Rei turns to face her again & gives her a weak smile, wanting to add 'You know that I'll tell you whatever you ask of me, *my* Princess.' "It happened when I was about 8 yrs. old..." She begins, dropping her smile, "I was on my way home from school, my father's home. It was before I started staying at the temple. My mom had died 2 years before-hand. Anyway, I was going home when I..." She stops, holding back tears, & Serena takes her hand, lightly squeezing it to encourage her to continue. Rei wanely smiles and continues...  
  
"I was attacked... There were 3 of them, all around 15 or so, & it started off as them just pickin on me." Rei explains, her eyes tightly shut to hold back the tears, "I just tried to ignore them and keep going, but then... 1 of them grabbed me and threw me to the ground and, they started hitting me and... touching me..." a few tears finally escape her closed eyes, which Serena wipes away with her left hand. Serena feels tears starting to prick her own eyes but, asks, "T-then, what happened?" "They... They raped me..." Rei continues after swallowing hard, "Each 1 had a... 'turn', while the other 2 held me..." Serena's tears start falling, "I... I never knew." she says, through her sobs. "No one did." Rei informs her, "Except for: me, my father, and... 'them'." "You mean, You didn't go to a doctor?" Asks Serena. Rei shakes her head.  
  
"After they had gone..." She continues, "I... collected my things and got up, barely able to stand... I walked home." "What about your father?" Serena queries. "When I told him what happened, he... he was infuriated at... me, not them!" Serena gasps. "He then, *disowned* me and, dumped me off on Grandpa at the shrine... I haven't seen him, since." "Oh, Rei..." Serena says, releasing Raye's hand and hugging the priestess gently, so as not to disturb her broken ribs, "I'm so sorry, I... I wish I-I could change the past... I wish I could take that pain away!" She's crying, even harder than before, and as Rei puts her arms around her friend, she whispers, "You already have, my Princess." Even through her sniffs and sobs, Serena hears every word clear as a bell, but decides to leave it at that. Serena pulls slowly away from the hug and looks at her friend a moment, "Now, you should really try and get some sleep," She says, tenderly, "Tough girl." Rei nods and, sleepily, closes her eyes.   
  
After a few moments, After Rei is asleep, Serena leans down and kisses her forehead, 'You really are beautiful, Rei...' She suddenly finds herself thinking, 'I sometimes wish I could be the one to give your life the happiness, you deserve.' She blanks out shortly, then comes to her senses, to find her lips... pressed to Rei's. Serena immediately pulls away and scolds herself 'W-what am I... doing!? I don't... shouldn't feel t-this way!' She looks at Rei, though and thinks 'Why not? She's already confessed that she feels the same way... about me... I don't understand!' Serena sits down in the chair next to the bed and says, quietly, "Maybe this will be clearer, after I get some rest." She lowers her head and falls, slowly, asleep...  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"So," Ryoma asks, as Ami walks over to her, "Who're those other 2?" "Ryoma, before I tell you..." Ami begins, sitting next to her, "I want you to promise me, You won't attack Mamoru?" "Why?" Asks Ryoma. "Because, It wasn't his fault..." the blue-haired girl replies, "Rei mumbled it earlier, in her sleep..." "Mumbled what?" the older woman queries, "What are you talking about?" Ami takes a deep breath and lets it out, "She mentioned that... he was possessed..." she says, "That she sensed a... youma's presence, in him." "Does Serena know?" Ryoma wonders aloud. "Yes..." Ami says, "I believe she has some idea. I'll explain it to her, a little later."  
  
"Very well, Ami." Ryoma relents, "I'll leave him alone." She stands up. "Their names are, Alec Sagawa and Carlos Ricardo." Ami tells her, "But, I want to ask you... Why don't you let the police handle the 2 of them and you just go home, to Naomi?" Ryoma thinks for a moment, then relents again, "I guess, You've got a point... I suppose I should go home, thanks Ami." She picks up her helmet, walks over and gets on her motorcycle. Ryoma gets the 'cycle turned around and rides back out the way she came in. 'Sorry...' Ami thinks. "Dr. Mizuno?" the receptionist gets her attention, "Someone on line 4, for you!" "Okay!" Ami responds, "I'll take it in my office!" She goes to her office and closes the door.  
  
Ami picks up the receiver and presses the number 4, "Hello..." She says, "Dr. Ami Mizuno speaking..." "Hey girl!" the voice says. Ami's face brightens up, immediately, "Chrystya!" she says, cheerily, "Why are you calling me at work?" "I was just wonderin, if you're gonna make it home, tonight?" Chrystya asks, "I was planning on fixin your favorite dinner." "Sounds great, Chrysty'!" Ami responds, smiling, "I'll be clocking-out, in about a half-hour." "So?" Chrystya asks, "How is... she?" "Well, She's hurt but," Ami replies, trying her best to cover-up her worriedness, "I think she'll be okay." "She will, Ames!" the platinum-haired girl says, as cheerfully as possible, "She's a very strong woman, ya know! She'll pull thru this, just you wait and see!" "You're right, Chrysty'." Ami says, forcing the smile back to the surface, "I'll see you soon. I'm going to check on her and Serena one more time and then, I'll be heading home." "Gotcha," Chrystya says, happily, "See ya then, love. Byiiee." Ami also says, "Bye." and hangs up the phone, with a slight blush. "I love that girl!" She giggles. She exits her office to go upstairs and check on Serena and Rei.  
  
~Rei's Room~  
  
A few moments later, Ami knocks gently on the room-door and Serena wakes up. Serena whispers, "Yeah? Come in." Ami opens the door and steps into the room, "Are you 2, alright?" she asks, just as quietly as Serena's whisper, "I see, she finally got to sleep?" Serena nods. "Serena, I really need to tell you something." the doctor continues, "Rei said, earlier, that... Mamoru was 'possessed' by a youma, when he... hehem... 'attacked' her. I just thought you should know." "I already did." Serena confesses, still speaking quietly, as not to wake Rei, "I could sense that he's not been himself, recently... I... I shoulda known something like this would happen but... I didn't say anything about it... and, it makes me feel like what happened to Rei, is all *my* fault." "I see..." Ami says, thoughtfully, "Don't be so hard on yourself, princess. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Rei doesn't feel that way. Well, I've gotta get home. See you, in the morning, Serena." "Goodnight, Ami." Serena replies and Ami exits the room, closing the door. As Ami walks down the hall 'I feel bad for those 2!' she thinks 'They love each other, so much. But, It seems they won't express it to one another. I think it's a good idea to be like Mako & Shinya, and keep my relationship with Chrystya a secret a little longer.'  
  
~Makoto's House~  
  
Minako rings Makoto's doorbell, "Just a minute!" a voice comes from inside. 'That's Shinya's voice!?' Minako thinks 'I wonder why she's here?' A few moments later, Shinya opens the door, *barely* wearing a button-up blouse, which somewhat shows off her *assets*! Minako gasps. "Hi, Mina." Shinya says, in her rather deep-feminine(Haruka-ish)voice, "What's up?" "Well, I..." Minako starts to speak but, is interrupted by Mako's voice, "Who is it, Shinya? And, What do they want?" she asks, from another room in the house, "If it's not important, tell them to go away, and come back to bed!" Minako's jaw drops, as Shinya replies to the other room, "It's Mina!" "Mina!?" Mako's voice is heard, loud and clear, "Oh, Crap!" Minako and Shinya hear some hussle and bussle, then they see Makoto walking outta the bedroom, dressed, "Okay!" she says. Shinya turns back to Minako and says, "Come on in!"  
  
Minako walks inside and Shinya closes the door, they walk over to where Makoto has already sit down. Shinya sits down beside Makoto, and Minako sits across from them, "So," Makoto asks, "What brings you here?" "Um..." Minako replies, after finding her voice, "I... um..." "Hey!" Shinya says, snapping her fingers toward Minako, "Wakey, Wakey!" "Oh, uh, sorry!" Minako responds, "I came to tell you that, Rei is in the, um, hospital." "What!?" Mako says, totally surprised, "How? When?" "Sometime between, late last night and early this morning." Minako replies, "I don't know how come, Ami didn't say." "So, How long have you 2 been... together?" she asks, changing the subject. "That's not really appropriate to discuss, right now." Shinya replies, "We just found out Rei's in the hospital, and don't even know why!" "Yeah!" Mako agrees, "We should go see if she's okay!" "Nope." Minako informs them, "Ami said, and I quote, 'No visitors! Rei needs to rest!', end quote. That's why I tried changing the subject, no sense worrying bout something you can do nothin about, right?" "I suppose..." Responds Shinya. "Wow!" Mako says, "Mina actually said somethin that she didn't screw up!" "Thank you, Thank you!" Minako says, "I've been practicing! That was a bit harsh though, Mako..." doing her best feign frown. "Sorry bout that," Mako replies, "And, You asked... We've been together since we were old enough to know what *love* is!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On with the ramblings...  
  
Well, That's it for the second installment of my fic. Hope ya liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first installment! I'll be postin the 3rd asap, So bare with me. The next one's gonna have kissing and a little touchy, feely but nothing extremely 'mature'! I haven't decided yet, whether or not I should add a yuri scene later in the story, tell me what y'all think. Well, That's it for now! 


	3. Love Finally Revealed

Well, It's time for my next installment of this fic o' mine! This is gonna be an interesting one... I hope ^_^ As I mentioned before, This one's gonna have some touching and feeling!   
  
Oh, and, I still don't own Sailor Moon!:P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 4: Love Finally Revealed...  
  
  
~Hospital~  
  
Very early the next morning... Serena awakes, in her chair, to the sound of Rei's restless slumber... "No!" Rei shouts, in her sleep, "Don't go, Serena! Please! He's not worth your life!" Serena gasps, and gulps hard, as she continues listening... Rei's voice changes from harsh, to sadness-laden, "Serena... Why...?" she says, tears streaming from her un-opened eyes, "You... are the only good thing... in my life... My only... happiness!" Then her voice turns as if she was thinking aloud, low enough as not to be heard, "I know, how much... you love... 'him'. But why... Why did you have to... sacrifice yourself... for someone who doesn't love you... like you think... I'm sorry, Serena... I wish *I* could be your..." her voice drifts off. 'I remember that battle,' Serena contemplates 'with Fiori...' She closes her eyes but, only momentarily, when she hears Rei's voice, again.  
  
"I..." Rei says, in a withered voice that Serena recognizes as her friend's past voice, "Why won't you... let me protect you, my love?" "... Why not?" she continues, "I love you!... Why do still insist on following that ridiculous betrothel to 'him'?" 'She must mean, Mamor... Endymion!?' Serena ponders. "I see..." Rei says, calmly, "You have made your decision. Then, I shall not stop you. As long as you're happy..." Then her voice changes again, to one of torment, "No!" She shouts, "My love!" Then, to rage, "You have gone too far, this time!" the raven-haired girl shouts, "You have taken from me... the most important thing in my life! I shall make you pay, BERYL!!" her dry lips form a half-grin, "... I may not have the power, to defeat you... but, If I release all my energy, at once, I can insure you won't recover for, at least, a thousand years." This came as quite a shock to the blonde odango-atama, she thought she remembered clearly that all of the senshi had already been killed by the Invincible Shadow, before she herself had. 'All of her energy, at once?' Serena ponders, not knowing exactly what happened but, the way Rei grinned, emotionless, frightened her somewhat, as if the fire-senshi had lost all reason for living.  
  
Rei lifts her arms, hands clasped, as if holding some sort of blade and says, "I'm coming, My Princess!" The words *my princess*, again, the same words Serena heard her friend call her, moments before she had finally gotten to sleep. The priestess thrusts her hands toward her heart and her body clenches, as if she had thrust the 'blade' into her chest. Then her body relaxes, back into a more peaceful slumber, her arms back at her sides... she starts waking. "Rei?" Serena asks, getting up from her chair and stepping next to the bed. "... uh..." Rei slowly opens her eyes and looks at her friend, "Yes, Serena?" she says, "What's up? I know I'm not." a hint of a joking tone, Serena smiles, briefly, then it fades and she looks at the floor, "I'm sorry, Rei..." she says, apologetically.   
  
"What are you going on about, Meatball-Head?" asks Rei. Serena leans in and wraps her arms around her friend, causing Rei to cringe because of her injured ribs, "I'm so sorry, Rei." Serena says, tears running down her cheeks, "I-I had no idea... your love for me was that strong!" Rei places her hands on her friend's shoulders and moves her away, just far enough to look into her soft-blue eyes, "I told you, Princess," she says, smiling softly, "Years ago, I would sacrifice everthing for you! Because, You are... my reason for fighting, for living. Without you in my life, life just wouldn't be worth living, ya know?" Serena nods.  
  
"I know, Rei." Serena says, just as softly, "And, I can't hide from it, anymore... I love you, Rei." Rei gasps and Serena blushes slightly, at the thought of what she just said but, she starts to continue. Rei stops her, though, "I... doubt that, Serena." she says, her voice trembling, "You're probably just trying to..." she's cut off by Serena's finger, put to her lips, "I know what you're thinking. And, You're wrong." she says, simply, "It is not out of pity, that I say these words to you..." "I love you." the blonde continues, "I have since that day, I first saw you and looked into your deep-lavender eyes... it scared me but," she moves closer, "It doesn't anymore because, I know now these feelings are real and, they feel... right." she removes her finger from Rei's lips and presses her own lips to them.  
  
Rei is lost in the moment, as she instinctively returns the kiss but then, her mind begins thinking again and she pushes Serena back, breaking the kiss. "This... can't happen." Rei says, "What about, 'him'? I know you... still love him." "You're right and, some part of me always will..." Serena responds, "But, That is not enough to base a life together on." "I understand you've reservations about accepting this but, my love for you has never stopped." she smiles, "I have gotten over Mamoru before but, I could not get over you!" she says, "In the moment just before my own death, against Beryl and the Doom Phantom... Do you know who's image I held closest to me? It was you, Rei, noone else." Rei's face gains an expression of complete shock. "And, When I came so close to death, in Pharoh Ninety's dimension, The one who's voice reached me, with words unspoken, and brought me back..." Serena continues, "It was... your voice."  
  
"But, Serena..." Rei questions, "What about the future?" "We follow the paths we choose, Rei." The princess replies, "Not the ones laid out for us. We are strong enough, to make our own future." A smile creases Rei's lips, a sight rarely seen by anyone, and she forces herself up to kiss her princess' lips, ignoring the extreme pain in her chest... anything for her princess. Rei manages to press her lips to Serena's but, only briefly, before pulling away and lying back down. "I love you, Princess." she says, brushing bangs from her eyes, "but..." "No buts!" Serena interrupts, softly but sternly. Serena leans in and locks her lips onto the priestess', before Rei has time to put up more protests(not that she would, mind you ^_^).  
  
Rei parts her lips, slightly, allowing Serena's tongue entry into her mouth. As Rei returns the tongue gesture, she slips her right hand up Serena's blouse. Finding Serena's left breast, Rei begins caressing it, lightly stroking the nipple with her thumb, causing it to extend to it's full size immediately. Serena moans in the back of her throat, as she and Rei play tug-of-war with their tongues. After several exciting, and 'stimulating', moments, the 2 reluctantly pulled away, with a few more quick pecks and Rei pulls her hand from under Serena's blouse. Breathing heavily, Serena says, "That's enough, for now..." "W... Why, Serena?" Rei asks, regretfully.   
  
"Because..." Serena explains, "That's as far as it's safe, with your... 'condition', Rei." "I suppose..." Rei says. "Don't worry." Serena tells her, "When you're able, I'll show you... just how much, I've loved you. How much, I *do* love you." Rei smiles at the thought and drifts, exhaustedly, off to sleep, again. Serena smiles, also, and says to herself 'I love you, my beautiful priestess. Even though, sometimes you are a pain in the neck!' Rei cracks one eye, "I heard that!" she says. "W-what!?" Serena studders, "Oh, uh, Sorry Rei. Sometimes I forget just how 'psychic' you are." "Never mind." Rei replies, yawning and closing her eye, "You love me and, that's all... that matters..." she falls asleep completely, this time and Serena slouches into the chair, exasperated, and starts to drift off as well, thinking about what she had heard Rei saying, in her 'Silver Millennium' voice. Serena wondered what it meant, hearing her friend & senshi call her *my love* in that same voice, from the past, and she wondered also if it could mean they were... she never finishes the thought, as she falls asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 5: Someone Knows...  
  
  
~Mizuno Residence~  
  
Beep, Beep, beep... The alarm-clock buzzer sounds. Ami yawns and reaches over turning off the alarm. She starts to get up but a slender arm reaches around her torso and effectively stops her. Ami turns her head to face the other person, "Chrystya..." she says, "I have to get up, I've got to get to work." "ah... Why?" her lover asks, before placing a 'good morning' kiss on Ami's lips, then adds, "I want you to stay with me, a little longer. I didn't even get to see you night-before-last, and you were pretty tired, last night." "I know," the blue-haired girl smiles, "I've just been so busy at the hospital, recently..." she returns the earlier kiss and then says, "Sorry, I'll try to be home more." "It's alright, Ami." the platinum-haired girl says, smiling back, "I know that your job takes most of your time."  
  
"I just..." Chrystya starts. "I understand." Ami states, "I love you and I really should spend more time with you." "I've got it!" she declares, softly, "I've got some vacation-time saved up... How'd you like to go somewhere, next week, just you and I?" Chrystya's face brightens, instantly, and she hugs the girl tightly, "I'd love to!" she says. Ami returns the squeeze and says, "Then, It's settled. But, I do have to get to work. I mean, Rei'll probably try to leave the hospital, and she needs a few more days, but you know her." They break the embrace and Chrystya nods. The 2 get out of bed, get dressed and Chrystya puts up her hair(similar to Makoto's). She and Ami leave for their respective jobs(Chrystya's an exotic dancer, aka, a stripper).  
  
~Near Minato~  
  
Ami meets Minako, on the way to the hospital... "Hey! Ami!" Minako says, "Nice to see ya!" "Hello, Mina." Ami says, in her sophisticated voice, "Why are you here?" "Oh, well, uh..." Minako replies, "I wanted to ask, if you noticed anything 'unusual' between Rei and Serena? Ya know, Like a way they looked at one another, or 'weird' vibes, or... 'ya know'?" "Um..." Ami says, "Not, uh, really. Why?" "Well, It's just that," Minako informs her, "I think... They might be in-love, I know Serena loves Rei but, Rei's a little hard to read." "hm..." Ami responds, thinkingly, "Well, I think it's pretty obvious, how Rei feels about the Princess... Don't you agree?" Minako nods and says, "Well, I guess I should let you get to work. I'll see ya later, Ami." she starts off down the sidewalk, leaving Amy standing there thinking about the possibility that... Rei and Serena might actually... she smiles 'I think it would be great for Rei, to finally have someone to love, who loves her!' She continues to Minato Hospital.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: Installment 3's finished! Thanks for readin! I hope ya like it ^_^ Well, It's not over, yet! Serena still has a confrontation with Mamo-baka and Rei's hurt hasn't ended(and, I don't mean, physically)! This is gonna be a pretty long story! You'll be surprized by the end, I think. (Rei & Serena, forever!! YEAH!) 


	4. Confrontation

Well, Let's get on with it, shall we? This is gonna involve Serena's confrontation with Mamoru and, as well, a little black cat finds out about Rei and Serena! So, Here we go! Oh, and, someone mentioned giving Mina a 'girlfriend', too. They mentioned it being Setsuna, I'd like to know if anyone else agrees. You'll have until I finish the next installment, before any of the Outers make an appearance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 6: Confrontation...  
  
  
~Minato Hospital~  
  
Ami enters the hospital, clocks-in and goes upstairs to check on Rei... and Serena, of course. Ami knocks on the door and pushes it, slightly, open and notices Serena, with her chair, closer to Rei's bed than last night. Ami also notices Serena holding Rei's hand, with their fingers intwined, she walks over to Serena and places her hand on the blonde's shoulder... "Hey. Are you guys, awake?" She asks, gingerly, lightly shaking her. "hmmmnn..." Serena starts waking, she turns toward her blue-haired friend, "Yes... Ami?" "Is, uh, everything, alright?" Ami asks, glancing toward the interlocked hands and then back to her friend. Serena blushes slightly, smiles and replies, "Yes... Yes, Everything is *perfect*, now." she grips Rei's hand in her own. Ami smiles and then says, "I see, then... I'll leave you two alone." "Thank you. But, Later, I will need to go see... Mamoru." Serena says. Ami nods, walks back to the door and exits.  
  
"So," Rei says, "You're going to talk with him, today?" "Rei?" Serena says, surprized, "You're awake?" "Uh hm." Rei replies, turning her head toward her Princess, "So, You're going later, then?" "Yes." the blonde answers, "I have to..." "I understand." the raven-haired woman says, "You know I will not stop you." Serena nods, leans forward and kisses Rei, then says, "I won't go alone, okay?" "Alright." replies Rei... Unbeknownst to either, though, a certain little black cat observes their intimate kiss...  
  
~Still Minato~  
  
Several hours later... After Serena has left to confront Mamoru, Rei lifts her arm and uses her communicator, to contact... "Ryoma." She says into the device. Ryoma's face blips on and she replies, "Yes Rei, What's wrong?" "Serena's gone to talk to Mamoru..." Rei explains, "She said she'd have someone go with her but, I doubt she contacted anyone. I want you to follow her. I would've preferred her waiting til I was able to go with her." "Understood, cousin." Ryoma says, "I'm glad you're feeling better." Rei smiles, then it fades, "Just... Don't kill him, okay? For Serena's sake." Ryoma nods and blips off. A short time later... "That's it!" Rei says, "I'm gettin out of this place!" she forces herself up to a sitting position, wincing at the pain, and then to her feet.  
  
Rei's eyes un-focus and she feels light-headed, the room spins as she nearly falls, catching herself barely on the chair Serena was sitting in. 'This is harder than I thought!' she thinks. She starts to walk to the door, when she gets off-balance again and falls forward, as the door opens and Ami catches her, barely. Being not quite as strong as the other scouts, she quickly lowers Rei to the floor. "What were you trying to do, Rei?" the blue-haired genius asks. "Leave..." the priestess replies, "I'm tired of staying in bed!" "Even so," Ami says, "You should've at least buzzed for help." "... Maybe." Rei responds, clutching her ribs, "I'm just not good at asking for... help." Ami nods, knowing that all too well. "Maybe, You should start?" Shinya says, lifting both women to their feet, "Sometimes... Somethings, a person can't handle, alone." "Now," she adds, releasing Ami, who's able to stand on her own and picking up Rei, "You're going back to bed. No arguments." Rei nods, knowing no matter how much she may struggle, she couldn't force her way out of the stronger woman's hold, especially in her weakened state. Shinya carries Rei to the bed and lays her down, "No more, trying to get out, until you're better healed. I'll be keeping watch, while Serena's gone. And, Mako'll be here, too."  
  
~Mamoru's Appartment~  
  
Ryoma watches Serena go in, before walking to the door and leaning against the wall next to it, listening to the inside coversation... "What's wrong with you, Mamoru?" Serena asks, concerned. "I don't know... what you mean," He replies, "Usa-ko." "Don't call me that." Serena responds, "I want to know, why you... attacked Rei!" "I-I'm... not sure." Mamoru says, "I haven't been myself..." "I'm dodging your question, aren't I, Serena?... Sorry." he tells her, "I do know what happened... there is something, trying to take me over, completely. I wasn't in control of myself, when that happened and, I couldn't stop myself, either." 'That's a poor excuse!' Ryoma thinks.  
  
"Yes... I suppose none of us have been quite the same since..." Serena says, "And, That's why..." She removes her engagement ring and places it in his hand, "I can't be with you, anymore. I am in-love with Rei, and have been for some time." she says, then turns and starts toward the door, "Goodbye, Mamoru." 'So, She does love Rei.' Ryoma thinks, smiling a little...  
  
Serena reaches for the door-knob but, she's stopped, by *Mamoru*. Mamoru spins her around and against the wall, his eyes and voice are different, "You think I'll just let you walk out, on me!" he shouts. "Mamoru!" Serena says, "You're hurting my arm!"(reference to the fact that he's holding her left arm with his right hand). The man places his hand under her chin and holds her head still, "I am going to hurt much more than your arm!" He smirks. "That voice... I know you!" Serena says, "I-I thought you were... dead, Hariel!" 'Hariel!?' wonders Ryoma, shocked. "I told you before, Sailor Moon! I can't die!" Hariel states, "I am *Eternal*! I am *Forever*!" He releases her chin and crosses her face with a back-hand slap. 'That's my cue!' Ryoma states, silently. She turns and kicks the door in, then enters the room. She turns slightly, grabs Mamoru/Hariel, and jerks him away from Serena, pressing him against the wall to the other side of the door. Serena exits the appartment.  
  
"Hariel!" she states, "I should've known! Naomi said you'd return!" "Now!" she adds, "I suggest you vacate this idiot's body!" "Why should I!" He laughs. "Because!" Ryoma replies, drawing her right fist back, "If I remember right... If the body you possess is killed before you escape, You die with it!" "... You have a point." Hariel relents, then a dark vapor emits from the man's body and takes form but only as vapor, Ryoma releases the *host*. Hariel says, "I shall still have my REVENGE, Lightstar!" the image evaporates. Mamoru regains consciousness and stands up, Ryoma has her back to him, "Thank you, Ryoma." he says, "I..." "I know... It was Hariel." she interrupts, clinching her right fist, "But, Because you were *weak* enough, to allow him to use you to do that to Rei, I still owe you something!" she spins on her heel and connects with a right punch to Mamoru's left jaw, knocking him to the floor, she adds, "Anyway, I'm still not sure it wasn't a mutual agreement, between you two!" she exits the appartment, leaving Mamoru rubbing his jaw 'You have *no* idea what deals I've made!'  
  
~Outside the Appartment-Building~  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" Ryoma asks, "That must've been hard..." "Y... No," the blonde replies, shaking her head, "Not as much as I thought!" She turns and flashes a smile, then rubs her right cheek, "My cheek's a little sore, though." "Don't worry 'bout that." Ryoma says, collecting her helmet, "I'm sure some time with Rei will *help*." Serena nods and then walks with Ryoma to where her(Ryoma's) motorcycle is. Ryoma picks up a spare helmet and asks, "You want a ride?" offering the odango-atama the helmet. "Sure!" Serena replies, taking the helmet and putting it on. She gets on the bike behind Ryoma, "Where to, Odango?" the crimson-haired woman asks. "Um... I think I need to go see my parents." Serena answers, "I should tell them that my engagement to Mamoru is off... permanantly." "Okay! To the Tsukino residence!" Ryoma says, "Hold on, kid!"  
  
~Azaki/Takai Home~  
  
"What's wrong, Naomi?" Orion(Naomi's guardian cat) asks. "Oh, I'm not sure." the black-haired woman replies, as she continues brushing her hair, "I just felt a strange vibration in the air, that's all." "Don't lie to me." the small, orange and black-striped cat says, "Something's really bothering you... Does it have anything to do with what happened to Rei?" "Kind of..." Naomi relents, "And, Serena... I think they've fallen in-love..." "What?" the little(male) cat responds, "Rei and... Serena!? W-what about Mamoru... Crystal Tokyo?" Naomi justs shrugs, "... I don't know..." she keeps brushing her hair, "My guess would be... Mamo-baka's out. And, What about Crystal Tokyo! If Rei and Serena are in-love then... isn't that what really matters?" 'She's right... I guess.' Orion thinks to himself 'Luna's gonna have a fit!'...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So, Mamo-baka will end up being one o' the BAD guys, afterall. I lied, so what!? I hate him so, If you like him, you shouldn't be readin' a Rei and Serena ficcy!:P By the way, He dies at the end!:) Remember, you've got til I finish the next installment, to tell me if I should hook-up Minako and Setsuna. Next one'll be out soon as I get it finished. Til then! 


	5. Healed

I hafta clear something up about that conversation at the end of my last installment... I sorta messed up, I mean, Naomi ended up coming off like a 2nd Mina... I'm really sorry bout that. Naomi's actually nothing like Mina X_X But, Oh well... Orion is, by the way, another copyrighted character of mine. Okay, Now that that's cleared up, On with the fic...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 7: Healed...  
  
  
~Minato Hospital(the last time)~  
  
Two days later, Rei's injuries have healed enough, thanks to her Senshi Healing and Serena's help, to be released from the hospital(her cuts & bruises are gone, even though she retains a scar on her right leg. And, Her ribs are no longer broken but, they're still sore)... She's preparing to get dressed in her room at the hospital and Serena's with her... "Are you sure, Rei?" Asks Serena, "I mean, Your injuries haven't healed completely, yet." "Of course I'm sure..." the raven-haired priestess replies, "I can't stand staying in this place, any longer." She takes off the hospital-gown(the bandages were removed the day before and she was given the gown), revealing herself entirely, infront of her friend. Serena's eyes widen and her jaw drops.  
  
Rei looks at the blonde odango-atama, "What's wrong?" she says, "You act like you've never seen me naked before." "Well... uh," Serena responds, blushing, "I have... I've just never thought about you, like I do now and..." "I understand." Rei says. She smiles and slips on the blouse her friend brought her, "Is this better?" she asks. The princess nods and Rei finishes getting dressed, then grabs her chest and lets out a small wince. "Are you okay?" Questions Serena. "Y-yeah, I'm alright..." Rei nods, "My ribs are still a little sore, that's all."  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
"Tell me again..." Minako says, taking a break from working, "Why are we doing this?" "We promised Serena." Makoto replies. "Yes." Ami adds, "And, This is also to help Rei, remember." "Yeah..." Minako says, "Well, I'm glad we did, actually." her words shock the other two. "Are you serious?" Asks Makoto. Minako nods and sighs. Ami asks, "What's wrong, Mina?" "Oh! I guess I'm just a little lonely." she replies, "I miss the time when the outers were here." "Yes, I agree." Ami says, "I think we all miss the outers. Well, We should get back to work, they'll be here, soon..." Makoto & Minako both nod and the three get back to work.  
  
A short while later... Rei and Serena reach the top of the shrine steps. Rei's eyes widen, somewhat and Serena asks, "What's the matter, Rei?" "It's just..." the priestess replies, "I figured the shrine would be in worse shape." "Well..." Serena says. The temple-door opens, "SURPRIZE!" the other three girls say, in unison. "Huh!?" Rei responds, "W-what!?" "We took care of the shrine chores for you." Ami explains. "Why?" Asks Rei. "Cause," Serena says, "I asked them to. I hope you're not angry." "No... I'm not angry." Rei replies, with a smile, "I was just kinda anxious... to get back to work, around here. But, It's okay, Thank you... all of you."  
  
~Azaki/Takai Home~  
  
Meanwhile, A Celestial Senshi meeting... "So, What are we up against, Chrystya?" Naomi asks. "Well, From what I can figure..." the platinum-haired woman replies, "Hariel is out for vengeance... apparently, against Rei and Serena, in particular." "Why?" Shinya asks, "Why them?" "Isn't it obvious?" Ryoma says, "Hariel wanted Rei to join him and help him destroy the Senshi, then rule by his side over the universe once they conquered it. But, because of... Serena, she was able to resist." "I get it..." Shinya responds, "But..." "Rei resisted because of her love for Serena." Kyoko interrupts, "And, Hariel wants revenge on Rei for not joining him, and Serena for being the reason why. He *wanted* Rei." "As if!" Naomi says, "Did he really think Rei would have chosen him, even if Serena hadn't of existed!? What a fool!" "Actually, It was quite possible." Responds Kyoko.  
  
"Hey! Slow down! Back up!" Chrystya says, "How was *that* possible? I mean, Rei would never, willingly..." "Exactly!" Ryoma interrupts, "*Willingly*. However, Rei has a *demon seed* inside her." "A *demon seed*?" Raika queries, "What's that?" "Ya know how... All of the Senshi have star seeds?" Ryoma answers and the others nod, "Well, Rei's star seed was altered before she was born... and, it was combined with a demon gene, creating a demon seed." "Thus," Kyoko injects, "She has the potential to become a demon, herself, just like Hariel and, my father." "Impossible!" Raika says, brushing her light-green hair to one side of her face, "Rei couldn't! Right, Ryoma? Afterall, You've known her longer than any of us, being her cousin and all." "..." the crimson-haired woman lowers her head toward the floor, closes her eyes and remains silent...  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
"Thanks for the meal, Mako." Rei says, "And, All of you, for taking care of the shrine." "You're welcome, Rei." Makoto responds. "Yep." Minako adds, "We were glad to do it." "After all, We're your friends." Ami says. Rei smiles 'I guess I'm not alone, afterall.' she thinks 'I have friends.' "You sure do!" Serena says, after swallowing another piece of food. "!?" Rei says, "What d'you mean?" "Huh?" the blonde meatball-head responds, "Didn't you say something?" "Only in my head." Rei says, under her breath, then aloud, "No, nothing." she hugs her friend and kisses the girl's cheek. "So, I guess you two really are, in-love?" Minako says, "I thought so!" "Um, Yeah." Serena replies, blushing as she snuggles into Rei's arms and smiles, "We are." "I'm glad!" Makoto says, "It's about time.". 'Serena deserves better than Mamoru, anyway. And,' Minako thinks 'Rei deserves love in her life, period. So do I, though...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, How is it? Tune in for the next installment. I got two suggestions to hook-up Minako and Setsuna, and to use the Outer Senshi's Japanese names. So, I'll go with it! The Outers show up in the next installment: Haruka & Michiru first, and then Setsuna. I don't know when I'll include Hotaru, cause in this story, she guards the death-gates. My own idea. 


	6. Old Friends

Here we go! The Outer Senshi appearance! Okay, There be a lot o' Senshi in this fic... The Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, & (My own creation) The Celestial Senshi. Well, I guess I should say, This one'll hopefully be long enough to include everything... Let's get on with it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New Pairings-list: Rei/Serena, Makoto/Shinya, Ami/Chrystya, Naomi/Ryoma, Haruka/Michiru, Setsuna/Minako  
  
Outer Senshi ages: Haruka/21, Michiru/21, Setsuna/???(also, over a 1000), Hotaru/???(her present- and future-selves combined) another idea of mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 8: Old Friends...  
  
  
~Sidewalk, Near Hikawa~  
  
Raika is walking by the steps to the shrine, when she espies 2 very familiar forms, accending the steps. 'Hmmm...' she thinks 'They looked like... Couldn't be! Could it...?' She decides to head up the steps, herself, to find out if she was just seeing things or not.  
  
~Shrine~  
  
A few moments later, Raika reaches the top of the shrine-steps and sees... "Haruka & Michiru!?" she exclaims, puzzled. "Oh, Raika?" Michiru says, "It's been awhile." Raika nods and responds, "Sure has... Why are you guys here?" "What?" Haruka says, "We're not allowed to come back and visit our friends?" "No... That's *your* business..." Raika replies, "I was just curious." "Don't mind her." Michiru says, "She has reason to be upset. But, We can't tell you, yet." "Yeah..." Haruka adds, "We have to talk to Serena, first." "I see. She is the leader of the Senshi." Raika responds, "Well... She should be somewhere, in town, probably on a date..." "A date?" Michiru asks, "With Mamoru, I presume?" "No..." Raika says, "Well, You'll understand, when you see her. Gotta go, Bye." she leaves the *abandoned* shrine, and a confused pair of women. The two decide to just go find Serena, instead of thinking about it.  
  
~Near Crown Game Center~  
  
'hmmn... Rei wasn't at the temple.' Haruka thinks. Then, She and Michiru see Odango-atama walking by the arcade with someone. "There's Serena." Michiru says, "With... Rei." "I wonder where her *date* is?" Haruka wonders, aloud. Just then, Serena and Rei stop walking and share a kiss. Haruka and Michiru's eyes widen and Michiru says, "I guess... That answers that question." "Um, Michi... Did I just see what I..." Haruka asks, "thought I saw?" "Yes, Haruka," Michiru says, "You did." "Shhh." Haruka whispers, "Watch this." she walks, quietly, up toward Serena and Rei, from behind. And, When Serena and Rei break their kiss, Haruka wraps her arms around their necks(one around each) and asks, "So, How long has this been going on?" "Haruka!?" the two ask, in unison, surprized. "Yep! That's me." Haruka replies, "Now, How about an answer?" "A-a few... days." Serena manages a reply. "Oh, Really... hmm." Haruka says. Rei asks, "Where's Michi?" "I'm here." Michiru answers, walking up. Haruka releases the two younger women and Michiru asks Serena, "So, Did something happen between you, and Mam..." "Shhh!" Serena interrupts, "Michi, Don't say that word. I'll explain later." Michiru nods and says, "We need to speak with you, about another matter, in any case."  
  
Suddenly, The ground breaks open and a youma emerges from the opening. "I am Murako!" the youma states, "Lord Hariel has sent me, to destroy you!" he points to Serena and Rei. "Yeah, Right!" Haruka says, "You'll hafta beat us, first!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru transform into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Ok Neptune!" Uranus says, "Let's teach this thing a lesson!" "Right!" Replies Neptune. Uranus attacks with "Uranus World Shaking!" but, Murako dodges and says, "I am not after you two! I am here for the other two!"  
  
Meanwhile, "You okay, Princess?" Rei asks Serena. Serena nods, "Yes, I'm okay." she says, grabbing her locket, "But, That thing won't be, in a minute!" "Got it!" Rei says, pulling out her transformation pen.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
Murako blasts at Neptune but, Uranus gets her outta the way. Murako starts to follow up but is halted by a well-timed "Mars Flame Sniper!" which explodes into his back. Murako turns and sees Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon, "About time!" he says, "Now, You will die!" a vine extends from his left arm and he whips it toward the two-some. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon dodge but, Murako throws a long (wood)shard at Sailor Mars. The shard pierces Mars' left shoulder and pins her to a wall. "Sailor Mars!" Moon shouts, worried. "I'm... okay, Sailor Moon." Mars responds, "Worry about... yourself." Sailor Moon turns to Murako and says, "I'll get you for hurting her, Murako! Spiral Moon Heart-attack!" However, Murako shatters the heart, "Ha! Pathetic!" he laughs, "Did you really think that would work!" 'Oh, no!' Moon thinks 'I can't believe it!' Murako blasts her, knocking her to the ground. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Neptune and Uranus intervene before Murako attacks Moon again, and he turns his attention to them.  
  
Mars tries to pull the shard outta her shoulder but, it shocks her, causing her to grunt in disgust, and prevents her from succeeding. "This guy's not a normal youma!" Uranus states, "I don't get it!" "Nor do I, Uranus!" Neptune agrees, "He's stronger than any youma, we've fought before!" "Precisely, Fools!" Murako snarls, "I am one of Hariel's Elite Youma! And, I grow tired of playing with you!" A phantom image of him appears(which is not that much weaker than him) to continue the battle with them, while he goes to finish off Sailor Moon, who's just starting to get up...  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Murako states, "You die!" He draws his hand back to blast her... "No! Sailor Moon!!" Mars screams, trying again to remove the shard. Suddenly, Her head drops and fire-red gauntlets begin to materialize on her arms. She raises her head and her eyes are darker than usual, almost a dark tanzinite. Mars grips the shard and easily jerks it out of her shoulder, just as Murako releases his blast toward Sailor Moon, who has just gotten to her feet. Just as the blast is about to hit, though, a gauntlet-clad right arm is thrust between it and Sailor Moon.  
  
When the blast has disappated, Sailor Moon looks at the person who just saved her... "Rei...?" she asks. Mars turns to her and places her hand under Moon's chin, leans in, and briefly kisses her, "Just leave this one to me, Angel." Mars says, with a half-grin. She turns to Murako, "Let's finish this!" she states, hurling a "Mars Fire Ignite!" toward him. Murako dodges and returns a blast at her, which she blocks by crossing her arms infront of her and creating a fire-shield. "How did you cancel it out!" Murako demands. "You're pathetic, Murako!" Mars states, giving a quick laugh, "Hariel should've known better, than to send *you* to kill me!" she dashes toward him and he swings a punch at her. The punch passes through her, because she turns transparent, teleporting behind him and, she spins him around. Mars grabs Murako's neck with her left hand and lifts him into the air, "I don't care that you want me dead!" she states, "But you tried to harm my Angel! Unforgiveable!!" she punches through his torso with her flaming right fist, and vaporizes him. 'A glimpse of Rei's Demon-power!' Uranus thinks 'We may be too late...' she and Neptune finish off the phantom image of Murako.  
  
~Hariel's Lair~  
  
"Damn!" Hariel curses, as he watches the events in his veiwing-globe. "So..." A voice says, "Your plan failed, as did Murako!" Hariel turns around, "Ah, Prince Endymion..." he says, "Yes, I must apologize... I did not know that she would be able to manifest *any* of her old power... Much less, materialize the *Ifrit* Gauntlets." "I've no use for your apologies!" Endymion responds, walking over to the globe, "I did not release you from your prison, in Infernos, to hear *apologies*! I want *that* woman DEAD!!" he points to Sailor Mars in the globe. "Do not yell at me, Endymion!" Hariel retorts, "You may have released me but, it was because you wanted *power*, which I gave you!" "Enough! This is getting us nowhere." Endymion says, calmer, "We have to eliminate *her*. That's all that matters." he turns and walks off. 'Oh, We'll eliminate *her*, alright... and that girlfriend of her's.' Hariel says, to himself 'And then, I may choose to destroy you!'  
  
~Back at the Battle-site~  
  
Rei detransforms and she drops to her knees. The gauntlets still on her arms, flaming brightly, 'T-they're... hot... burning m-my arms!' she thinks. Rei closes her eyes and concentrates on willing the gauntlets away, they disappear. Serena runs over to her, after detransforming, and kneels down beside her, "Are you alright, Rei?" she asks. "... yeah..." the raven-haired woman replies, "I-I'm fine, Serena." "You should've known better!" the odango-atama scolds, "You know you shouldn't have used that much power, without being 100%!" "Sorry, Princess. You're right." Rei responds, holding her chest, "My ribs... still aren't healed, completely." Serena stands up and helps Rei to her feet, as Haruka and Michiru(detransformed, of course) walk over to them. "Serena." Michiru says, "We need to talk to you... alone." she looks at Rei. "I understand..." Rei says, then looks at Serena, "I'll wait for you, in the restaurant." "Okay..." relies Serena. Rei kisses her and goes to the restaurant. "Now," Serena asks, after Rei is out of site, "What is so important? It has to do with Rei's Demon-power, doesn't it?" "uh... Yes, it does." Haruka replies, a little surprized, "And, Why Hariel is back."  
  
"The thing is..." Michiru says, "Hariel is here, for revenge against you and Rei." "How did he escape from Infernos, where Rei imprisoned him?" Asks the princess. "We don't know..." Haruka says, "Someone may have released him." "Why? Who?" Serena wonders aloud. "The only person I can think who might know the answers is..." Michiru says, "Setsuna." "Because she is the Guardian of Time, right?" Serena says, "So, Why haven't you already asked her?" "We don't know where she is." Haruka replies, "We haven't seen her very much. Ever since Hotaru's future-self and present-self combined..." "Where is Hotaru?" Asks Serena. "She left." Michiru replies, "To guard the Death-Gates." 'The *Death-Gates*?' wonders Serena. The blonde odango-atama asks, "So, What does Rei have to do with all this?" "Her *Demon-power*." Michiru says, "We think it may have something to do with it." "Oh no. You did not just say that you suspect she's responsible for Hariel's escape!" Serena says, flatly, "She would never do that! Besides, It was Hariel who ra... nevermind." "Well, In any case." Haruka says, "I believe the best course of action would be to find Setsuna." "Agreed." Serena responds, "I will inform the Inner Senshi. Well, I have to go." Michiru and Haruka nod, and Serena walks away. "I would assume," Michiru says to Haruka, "The Celestial Senshi already know." "Yes," Haruka replies, "I'm sure Kyoko has informed them."  
  
~Unknown Location~  
  
"Are you sure, Setsuna?" Minako asks the other woman. "Yes, Mina." Setsuna replies, "I cannot tell them what happened... not yet." "What, exactly, did happen?" asks the blonde. "After Hotaru's present- and future-selves combined into one, the timeline has been severed." "What!?" Minako says, stunned, "Severed?" "Yes..." the other woman responds, "The Gates of Time are destroyed. There is no longer a set course-of-events..." Setsuna is on the verge of tears, at this point, but continues, "I... failed. And now, Hariel is free and there is no way of knowing how, or... *if* we can stop him..." "That's enough." Minako says, sternly, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder, "You can't blame yourself, Sets. Besides, I think it will be better, if people can make their own future for themselves." "Thank you, Mina." Setsuna says, "I am glad I could come to you." "Hey, Don't mention it." Minako says, with a smile, "But, Why *did* you come to *me*?" Setsuna looks at the floor, "I-I am not sure..." she replies. "That's not the truth, is it?" Minako asks, placing her other hand on the woman's cheek and turns her head to face her.  
  
Setsuna feels the warm hand on her cheek and tries to remember the last time she had felt a warm touch from someone. Being the Guardian of Time for so many years... It gets so lonely, and cold... 'Why did I come here?' Setsuna asks herself, looking into the blue eyes of Senshi of Love 'What is it about this girl that draws me? Perhaps, It is that she is the complete opposite of myself?' "Mina..." she begins. But, The blonde stops her, "There's no need for anymore words." she says, looking back into Setsuna's garnet eyes and sees the yearning, the longing for... Love. The blonde leans in and places her lips on Setsuna's... No more words *were* needed, as they both knew the truth, and embraced it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, What d'ya think? I hope I did okay on the Outers personalities, I really need to do some more research on the characters to make this story good. Well, I hope to get some reveiws on this one. Don't be afraid to tell me, if ya think it's bad. Cause, If ya tell me what's wrong, I can fix it. Til next time. 


	7. Everyone But Me

On with the next chappy! Here we go... I still don't own Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 9: Everyone But Me...  
  
  
~Near Restaurant~  
  
Serena, on her way to the restaurant, sees Rei... talking to Luna. She walks close enough to hear them... "What d'you mean?" Rei asks, "Serena and I are happy." "I highly doubt that." the black cat responds, "Her destiny is with someone else!" "Her *destiny*," Rei retorts, "Is to be happy! You may not believe it but, people can change and they *can* choose their own path! It's not always *mapped-out* for them!" "That is not true!" Luna states, "I do believe those things *can* happen! But, In this case, It has already been mapped-out!" "And," the cat adds, "If you insist on this mockery of a relationship, I may have to strip you of your Senshi Powers!" "Do what you have to do, Luna." Rei says, "But, I will continue fighting along side her and protecting her with, or without, my powers. And, I will not give up on our Love! Unless, She wants it. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a date with *My* Princess!" Serena smiles and ducks into the restaurant, to wait for the raven-haired woman. Rei enters the restaurant.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Would you really strip her of her powers?" Artemis asks Luna. "If I must..." replies the black cat. "I won't stand for it!" Orion states, jumping down from a soda-machine. "Won't stand for what?" asks Luna. "You forget, Luna." Orion says, "A decision to remove a Senshi's power is one that all of us guardians must agree on! And that includes, Phobos and Deimos!" "Th-Those... *Crows*!?" responds Luna. "*Ravens*, Luna, Ravens." Artemis reminds, "Phobos and Deimos are Ravens." "I don't care what they are!" Luna states, "They are nothing but pests! And they only talk in riddles!" "Pests, huh?" Orion snickers, "Well, They certainly can frighten the daylights out of you! Not to mention, They are excellent warriors in human-form." "..." "Anyway," Orion says, "We have bigger fish to fry, right now!" "... Agreed." Luna relents, "So, What of Setsuna?" "No word yet." Orion replies, "I don't like it." "What about *you know who*?" asks Artemis. "Nothing." Orion says, "If those 2 know anything, they're not talking." "I guess, it's up to us, then." says Luna...  
  
~Inside Restaurant~  
  
After getting seated, Serena says, "Something's wrong, Rei. I can tell." "What is it?" she asks. "I... don't know, Serena." Rei replies, "I have this feeling that something is wrong with the Gates-of-Time." "The Gates?" Serena says, "Haruka and Michiru mentioned Setsuna was *missing*." "Hmmm." Rei says, thoughtfully, "It could be that there is a disturbance in the time-line." "I wonder..." she adds, thinking out loud, "Could it have something to do with... *us*?" "If it does," Serena responds, "then I say, *Screw the Time-line*." "Serena!" Rei scolds, keeping her voice low(as not to disturb other people), "You shouldn't use phrases like that!" "Why?" Serena asks, "It's the way I feel. I love you, Rei, and I don't care what kind of *disturbance* it causes!" her voice loud enough for everyone to hear.   
  
People stare at the two young women and Rei feels a slight, begrudged, blush creep up her cheeks at her princess' declaration. She smiles, "Thank you, Serena." she says, leaning over the table to her friend, "I love you, too!" the raven-haired priestess kisses the blonde's lips, softly, then turns her head toward the people in the restaurant, who are gabbing something about *dykes* or *lesbians*, or something to that effect. "Anyone have a problem with that!" Rei states, loudly and sarcastically, and the gossip dies down. "No? Good!" she adds, as she leans back into her seat, Serena giggles a bit. An hour or so later, after finishing their meal(they ate slowly, so as to rub it in, to the other customers, that they're together), Rei and Serena leave the restaurant, and a bunch of dumbfounded customers! The twosome start walking, hand-in-hand, toward the Tsukino home.  
  
~Crown Game Center~  
  
"What's wrong, Naomi?" Ryoma asks. "I'm not sure." Naomi replies, "It's like the elements are trying to tell me something but... I can't tell what." "I see." Ryoma says, "... you know, It's not good to think and worry too much, my love." "I know, Ryoma." the black-haired woman replies, "I just..." "I know what will make you feel better." Ryoma says. The crimson-haired 'cyclist cups Naomi's face in her right hand and presses her lips to her friend's cherry-ones. "Let's go home." she adds, after breaking the kiss. Naomi nods, brushing strands of ebony hair from her face and responds, "Good idea." They leave the arcade.  
  
~Hariel's Lair~  
  
'This *Setsuna*... hm, I know her.' Hariel thinks 'The *former* Guardian of Time, Ha! She doesn't know anymore than any of the others!' He passes his hand infront of the globe and the scene switches from Setsuna and Minako to, Raika. 'This one is *different* somehow.' he thinks passing his hand infront of the globe again. The view zooms in on Raika, 'What is it? She seems more like a machine than a human.' he ponders 'Perhaps, The *difference* is that unlike those other girl's, she has no one! She has NOTHING!? Nothing to lose? Nothing to gain...? Why does she fight?' He waves his hand and the image disappears, 'I shall contemplate this later.'...  
  
~Park, Clearing in the Wooded-Area~  
  
Raika is standing, her arms out and her eyes closed, "What is it?" she asks, "Four Gods, What are you trying to tell me...?" She opens her eyes, abruptly, and lowers her head, and arms. 'I don't get it...' she thinks 'I can't make out a single word they're saying. It's like Time-and-Space are no longer on the *Path*! Could it have something to do with Setsuna... or, Hotaru? Perhaps Rei will have better luck, with a Fire-reading.' she turns and sees a young couple strolling through the wooded-area of the park, hand-in-hand. 'Love... Everyone, but me, needs it...' Raika thinks 'Why do I not desire such a thing? Maybe because cyborgs don't need affection.' she looks down at her legs and her chest, 'Why did I agree to those experiments!?' she asks herself, remembering the experiments that changed her, her legs implanted with micro-mechanical reinforcements and her lungs, and heart, being altered through bio-robotic enhancements, as well as the implants in her brain to allow her to control the *modifications*. '... Because, I had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Afterall, I couldn't walk, and my lungs barely worked at all, back then... before...' her thoughts trail off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chappy done! Review and tell me if ya like it, ya know! Good reviews are great and Flamers are welcome! Thanks to everyone who reads my fic(s)! 


	8. A Friend, Back From Death

Well, well, well... Here I am again, with the latest installment of this here fic! On an extra note, I have got to be 1 of THE BIGGEST REI/USAGI FANS THERE IS!! I have read every single story about the twosome that I've found! And, I DON'T agree with either of them in any pairing except with each other! I wish I owned SM, so I could kill off Mamo-baka, and have Rei & Serena(Usagi) live Happily Ever After! But, alas, I don't so... I read and write FANFICTION! Thanks to all of you who also read and/or write Rei/Usagi stories!... uh... um... yeah... I think that I've clambered on about long enough, ya know. On with the fic!  
  
Then again, maybe not! Does anyone out there know a Japanese name meaning *Raging Tiger* or *Tiger's Rage*? If you do, please tell me it, it should definitely help me update quicker. Okay, Some of you may get mad but, I decided to add in a male character(who represents ME) in this fic. That's right I will be playing the part of Shawn. He's 6'something, weighs about 225-235, has black hair, and is a master of all styles of Martial Arts(including Pro-wrestling), as well as being a master swordsman with a Katana, Broadsword(double-edged), & Wakizashi.. A master Ninja, age unknown.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 10: A Friend, Back From Death...  
  
  
~Near Tsukino Residence~  
  
Rei and Serena reach the front walk, to Serena's parents' house (where she still lives)... Rei stops Serena and presses her lips to her princess'. Serena almost gives-in to the kiss but, forces herself to pull away, "What's wrong, Princess?" asks Rei, confused. "Rei..." the odango-atama replies, "I... uh, well--" "Serena!" Rei says, a bit harsh, "You mean, You haven't told them, yet!?" "Well..." Serena responds, "No, I... hadn't told them... Why? Have you told *your* father?" "Yes." Rei says, simply. "H-how'd he take it?" asks Serena. "Doesn't matter, how he took it." Rei replies, a bit harsh, "What matters is that I told him." "You're right..." Serena says.  
  
Rei sees that her love seems like she's about to cry and softens her tone, "I'm sorry I shouted. But, Why haven't you?" The blonde odango-head swallows and says, "I hadn't been able to think of a way to... break it to them easy, that's all..." "Now, though," she says, "I guess I'll just have to tell them the truth, up front." "Sorry. I guess I shoulda asked you." Rei responds, feeling a bit guilty, "You want me to stay? Might make it a little easier." "... no." Serena says, "They're my family, I have to do this, by myself. I'll come to the shrine, after I've talked to them." she returns Rei's kiss, a bit tentative due to the locale, and flashes the priestess her *perfect* smile. "See you then, Serena." Rei says, as her princess starts toward the house. She, herself, turns and starts toward the shrine... However, There is a very large red wolf, watching the events...  
  
~Inside Serena's Home~  
  
"What was *THAT*, all about!" demands Kenji(Serena's father). Serena shudders a bit. "Calm down, Kenji." Ikuko(Serena's mother) says, "Don't get so worked-up." "Why shouldn't I!" Kenji responds, "When my only daughter's becoming a-a..." "A lesbian." Shingo(now 16) intervenes. "I am *NOT*!" Serena speaks up, "Yes! I am in-love with Rei! But, I do not look at other girls, the way I do at her!" "Rei is my true Soul-mate!" the odango-atama continues, "She loves me, UNCONDITIONALLY! Much more than that IDIOT, Mamoru, ever could have! And, I love her, the same way!" Kenji stomps out of the room and Ikuko asks Shingo to go upstairs, so she can talk to Serena, which he does.  
  
"Are you going to get mad, too, mom?" asks Serena, tears forming in her eyes, because of yelling at her own father. Ikuko hugs her daughter, "No, Serena." she says, "I'm not mad, nor am I going to get mad at you." "It's just..." Ikuko adds, "You have to understand. Your father's only thinking about your well-being. He's worried about how you're going to manage, in such a lifestyle." "Rei and I will manage," Serena says, pushing herself back from Ikuko, "Because we love each other." she turns and walks to the door. "And," Serena adds, opening the door, "That's all we need. It doesn't matter, even if we have to take jobs as strippers or something, we'll make it. So, either as my family, You can all accept it and support my decision. Or, Not and condemn me for it... I love you all, either way." she leaves, closing the door behind her. Ikuko smiles, faintly, in spite of the tears rolling down her face, 'My little Serena...' she thinks 'She's grown up to become a very strong-willed young woman.' accepting her daughter's decision will be difficult for her, it would be for any parent. But, She decides that she will support it, whether or not she agrees with it...  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Rei is just getting out of her shower, not bothering with a towel, no one was around to see her, padding around naked, anyway... it had gotten so lonely at the shrine... Grandpa had died less than a year ago and, it had been nearly four years since Yuuchiro left, thinking Rei had fallen in love with Shawn... Shawn, a warrior from the past who was definitely in love with Rei. He was, though, a little too much like her to make a lasting relationship. However, she had dated him for awhile... while her true love was still with Mamoru. 'Three years...' Raye thinks, laying out her shrine robe 'It's been three years since Shawn died against his father, Chaos. And yet, I still think he's alive... I keep thinking it was my fault, that he sacrificed himself, because I told him that Serena was, and always will be, my true love. He said, though, that he already knew...' her thoughts are cut off by a knock at the front door. She puts on the robe and goes to see who it is.  
  
Rei opens the door and Serena, crying, throws her arms around the priestess' neck. "What's wrong?" Rei asks, hugging the girl back. "T-they saw us kiss!" Serena replies, sobbing, "Dad... yelled at me. And, I-I yelled back at him... I've never raised my voice... like that to either of my parents." "Shhh." Rei says, rocking the girl in her arms, "It's okay. What about your mother?" "She..." the blonde replies, "I think, She understands... but, I don't know. I don't want to lose them..." her sobs slow.  
  
Rei pushes her back a bit, to look at her, "Serena..." she starts, "I don't want you to, either. Not because of me." tears start to form in her dark eyes, "I-if it would be better for you... I could--" "No, Rei!" Serena cuts her off, "I love you! And, I don't care if they agree or not! I want to be with you, even if they disowned me!" "But, Serena," Rei says, "Blood *is* thicker than Water." "Rei..." she adds, "Blood may be thicker than Water but... Love is thicker than Blood..." "We both knew this path would be difficult to walk," she adds, "When we decided to start down it. I... I'll be alright." "Are you sure?" Rei asks. Serena nods and asks, "C-can I stay here, tonight?" "If that's what you want." Rei replies, "Do you want to use Shawn's old room, or... do you want me to get another futon, and you share my room?" Serena agrees on the same room, separate futons. Rei puckers out her lower lip and lowers her head, acting sad that Serena didn't mention sharing the *same* futon. Serena places her fingers under Rei's chin and lifts her head to face her. She winks at the priestess and kisses her, then says, "In due time, Priestess."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
~Outside the Shrine~  
  
The large wolf(from earlier) reaches the top of the shrine-steps, with a shadowy figure of a man, next to it. The man is holding his ribs on the right side and bleeding, profusely, from several wounds. "I've... made... it... uh..." he says, then falls to the ground, unconscious. The wolf turns to him and whimpers a bit, then turns back and goes to the temple. It starts scratching at the front door with it's right-front paw and whimpers, then howls. It repeats this process, continually, trying to get someone's attention...  
  
~Inside~  
  
Rei, who's sleeping rather peacefully on her futon next to Serena's, is finally awakened by noises. "What's making all that noise?" She asks, out loud, sitting up on her futon. "Huh...?" Serena rouses also, "What noise?" Then, She too, hears the scratching and howling. "*That* noise." Rei says, "Wait here, Serena. I'll go see what it is." "I'm coming, too." responds the blonde princess. Rei agrees and slips into something a little less *revealing* than her lavender night-gown. She and Serena walk to the source of the noise, the front door. Rei opens the door and is rather shocked to see the large, red wolf. She kneels down and holds out her hand. The wolf sniffs her hand, then licks it and moves a bit closer. Rei pets the wolf and Serena asks, "Rei. Isn't that..." "Yes." Rei replies, "Kubira... Shawn's wolf..." "Rei! Look there!" Serena exclaims, pointing outside. Rei looks to where Serena's pointing and stands up, abruptly, "Shawn...?" she says, unsure of her own eyes.  
  
~Inside/Shawn's Bedroom~  
  
In the morning... Shawn wakes from nightmares of the Gates-of-Time being destroyed and Hariel's release. He, abruptly, sits up on the futon... "Argh." he grunts, clutching his ribs and lying back down. "You shouldn't move so much." a familiar voice says. Shawn turns his head and, through strained eyes, looks at who said the words, "S-Serena?" he says. "Yep! That's me!" the blonde odango-atama replies, "You're awake! I'll tell Rei!" Just as she finishes her sentence, Rei slides open the door and steps into the room, carrying a tray with a make-shift first-aid kit on it, then slides the door shut. She turns and sees that Shawn is awake, "Shawn?" she says. Serena walks over to the raven-haired priestess and takes the tray, then sits it on the floor, near the futon. Serena stands and starts toward the bedroom door, "I'll leave and let you two talk." she says. "You don't have to go, Serena." Rei tells her. "I know." the blonde princess responds, "But, I'd like to get something to eat, anyway." "Okay..." Rei says, and she gives her princess a brief kiss, then watches as Serena exits.  
  
"So?" Shawn asks, from the futon, "You finally told her?" "Yes." Rei replies, turning toward the injured man, "She and I have been getting along great, together. But, I don't think her parents are approving." she lets out a small sigh. "Don't worry." Shawn says, forcing himself to a sitting position, leaned against the wall, "If there's one thing... I've learned about that girl, it's that things generally... have a way of working out... when she's involved." Rei nods and then it really hits her... *Shawn's Alive!!* Shawn asks, "How long... have I been gone?" "T-three years..." the priestess replies, sitting down, "I... We all thought, for sure, that you were dead!" "So did I." Shawn says, as he grabs a strong rubber-band and fixes his black hair back in his preferred *pony-tail* style, "I was denied death, once again..."   
  
"So then, Shawn," Rei starts, "How are you still alive?" "After the fight with... Chaos... My body entered into a *stasis-lock*, for my injuries to heal." He replies. Rei is somewhat surprized. "It's no big deal." Shawn assures, "Any Demon can enter... a *stasis-lock*, even you." "I know that." Rei responds, somewhat sarcastically, "It's just that your injuries were so severe that I figured your body wouldn't have time to enter it." "One of the *perks* of being the son of Chaos, I figure." Shawn says, absently, then asks, "What *did* happen to Chaos?" "Well..." Rei replies, "Your *Ultima Break* attack weakened him and allowed Serena to deliver the final blow, with Exavyre."  
  
"What about my Dojo?" Shawn asks, abruptly, "Who's been taking care of my students?" "Settle down." Rei says, "The dojo's fine, Shinya and Lita have been keeping it up and taking care of your students. We figured it best to tell them that you had went on a *journey*, as opposed to being killed, though, I think some of them suspect that you were." "I see..." Shawn says, "I have to return to them, tommorrow, and let them know that I am indeed alive." "But," the priestess responds, "Your injuries!" "They'll be healed by tommorrow... they're not severe." Shawn says, lying down in on the futon, "Another *perk*. All I need is about 18 hours sleep." Rei agrees and leaves the room, as Shawn enters a temporary *stasis-lock*...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: Another finished! Phew! Hope ya like it. I like to get reviews, e-mails, flames, or anything else regarding my fics... lets me know that people read em!... Thanks, anyway! 


	9. More Mysteries

Author's Notes: First off, I want to thank Rei Firestar and Kirika for informing me of the names meaning: Raging Tiger(Ikarikuruu Tora) and Fury(Gekido) ... Don't read too much into my self-insert... I don't want anyone to think I'm gonna make him into some *super-cool, invincible* warrior, I'm not! I will explain, though, that he is an excellent fighter, focusing on physical abilities, his strongest such attack is *Raging Tiger Fury*... his weakness is that he's weak, paranormal-wise (i.e. Paranormal, as in the powers of the Senshi and Youma), he has a pretty lame defense against paranormal attacks, and he's only got two such attacks, both of which can only be used when he's near-death: Ultima Break, mentioned in the previous chap. and, Flaming Hell, which is a gravity/flame-based attack. Afterall, This is a Rei/Serena fic, not a ME fic, right? Right! Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me rambling on anymore, before my ramblings at the end of the chapter. So, You think I should shut-up and get on with the fic?  
  
Me Neither! Anyway, Some people mentioned the paragraph-format in which I've been writing my fics is sorta confusing... so, I figured I'd try a different format in this chapter and you can review and tell me which you all like better, ya know. Also, A request was made, to add more *back-story* to my created senshi, which I'll try to do, over the course of the story, without focusing too much on those characters. On with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 11: More Mysteries...  
  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Rei steps into her room, slides the door shut and sighs.  
  
"Why did you kiss me, infront of him, like that?" the blonde odango asks, from where she's sitting on her futon.  
  
"What do you mean, Serena?" Rei replies, with a question. She walks over and sits down beside her princess.  
  
"Well, I mean," Serena says, "You used to date him, right? And, Everyone knows how he feels about you. So, Don't you think that might've been a little harsh?"  
  
"No..." Rei replies, giggling a bit, "He's known about my love for you, since before I ever dated him." she kisses the odango-atama's cheek and adds, "You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"I wasn't worried about that." Serena responds, facing the priestess, "I just didn't want him to be hurt, that's all." she wraps her arms around the raven-haired girl and kisses her lips. Rei embraces her and returns the kiss. After which, Serena says, "Besides, I can feel how much you love me, Rei." they kiss, again...  
  
~Shrine/Next Morning~  
  
Rei and Serena awake in one another's arms(and yes, they're still dressed). They get out of bed and take turns in the shower, in Rei's private bathroom. Rei showers first and then gets dressed while Serena showers, putting on white underwear, a red sleeve-less tank-top and lavender denim bike-shorts. When Serena gets out of the shower, she dries her hair and fixes it up in two odangoes, then she wraps a towel around herself and goes back into Rei's room. Rei lends her an outfit... pink underwear, a white t-top and a blue skirt, and politely turns around while Serena puts them on. "So, What are we going to do today?" asks Serena, after getting dressed.  
  
"Well," Rei responds, "First, We need to hold a Senshi Meeting. And then--"  
  
"Before that, we need to talk..." a female voice says.  
  
"Who was that?" Serena asks, looking around.  
  
Then, she and Rei look toward the window, the source of the voice, and see... Phobos and Deimos, sitting on the window-sill. Rei walks over to them and says, "Uhh... We must've been hearing things."  
  
"Not the case." Phobos(the female raven) says, "We have something to tell you, about the new threat... who's responsible for releasing Hariel and who is involved."  
  
"Really?" Rei asks, not really surprized that her pets can talk, "What is it?"  
  
"The one who freed the Demon, is someone without true power..." Deimos(the male raven) riddles, "And, The force behind the Demon, is one who controls the souls of those he vanquished. That is your clue." he turns on the sill and flies up to a high, tree-branch.  
  
"And, To defeat them, you must defeat your greatest fears." Phobos adds, "You must discover the answer, yourselves." she follows Deimos.  
  
"Did that make *any* sense to you, Rei?" asks the blonde princess.  
  
"It's a riddle, Sere." Rei says, "hmmm... I don't, yet, know the meaning, though..." she thinks about it for a few moments, then turns to face her princess and asks, "You hungry?"  
  
"Sure am!" Serena replies, sounding delighted, "How'd you know?"   
  
Rei shrugs, "... lucky guess, maybe? I just had a feeling you were." she says, "So, I guess I should fix some breakfast, huh?" Serena nods and they leave Rei's room, to go to the kitchen.  
  
Outside... 'I wonder why those two insist on speaking in those damned riddles...' wonders Kubira, before laying her head back down on her front paws.  
  
A short while later... Rei and Serena are finishing their breakfast in the kitchen, when Shawn enters the room wearing one of his usual outfits... his black-leather jacket, a white t-shirt and black denim pants. Serena turns toward him and asks, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes." Shawn replies.  
  
Rei asks, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to go check on my students and my dojo." Shawn says, "But before that, There is something I want to ask you two..." "This might sound strange but..." he adds, sorta scratching the back of his head, "Have you been feeling closer? Like, Mentally or anything?"  
  
Serena and Rei look at each other and then back to him, "... yes." Serena replies, "We've heard each other's thoughts, a time or two."  
  
"Yeah and," Rei adds, "Just this morning, I could tell that Serena was getting hungry... without hearing her stomach growling."  
  
"I see..." Shawn says, bringing his right hand up to his chin. 'So, The bond is reforming.' he thinks. Suddenly, Rei's and Serena's communicators start beeping.  
  
Rei raises her left hand and looks into the communicator's screen. Raika's face blips on and Rei asks, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need some help!" Raika says, a bit breathless, "I'm bein' attacked... by several of Hariel's Youma, near the woods... just outside of the Juuban District! I tried to contact the others but... you're the only ones I was able to get a hold of! I've managed to hold my own but I--" her face abruptly vanishes and is replaced by static, then the screen blips off.  
  
"Sounds like she's in serious trouble." Serena says, worriedly, "We should go help!" Rei nods.  
  
"Well," Shawn says, "I guess the dojo can wait."  
  
"Shawn, You don't have to go." Rei says, "We can handle it."  
  
"I know." Shawn responds, popping his knuckles, "It's just been a long time since I've been in a good fight." he half-grins.  
  
"Give it up, Rei." Serena says, "You know he's gonna go, anyway. He's too hard-headed not to. Just like someone *else* I know..." she gives Rei a certain look.  
  
"I told you." Rei says, retrieving her henshin pen from her sub-space pocket, "I've gotten over my injuries." Serena shrugs and agrees, pulling out her broach.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
In moments, Rei's and Serena's outfits are replaced by their Sailor Uniforms. "I don't think I'll ever get used to those long, *flashy* transformations of you guys'." Shawn says, as he raises his right hand infront of his face, with his index and middle fingers extended. In a second, his outfit changes... his left arm becomes encased in armor accompanied by a black leather glove on his left hand, a silver chain encircles his right arm accompanied by a black leather fingerless glove on his right hand, a black cape with a red tiger design appears on his back, three small belts encircle his right leg above the knee, black leather motorcycle boots appear on his feet, and a broadsword appears at the left of his waist.  
  
"Let's go." Serena says. Rei and Shawn agree and, the three leave the shrine and head toward Raika's location...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ramblings: Well, Kirika suggested this type of paragraph format so, I'd like to know if you think it's better than the way I've been typing and if you think I should go back and revise my other chapters, and put them in this format too. Anyway, Check back in next time to see some serious action. This one'll be a much longer battle than the first. So, Review and tell me what ya think. Til next time! 


	10. More Powerful Youma

Okay, Time for some action to hit this fic! Oh yeah, My created Senshi all know a different form of Martial Arts: Naomi-Five-style Karate, Ryoma-Ninjitsu, Kyoko-Unknown, Raika-Tai Kwon Do, Shinya-Koppo and Power Wrestling, Chrystya-Judo and Aikido. Oh yeah, If anyone out there needs help on styles of Martial Arts or Weapons(Senshi-related or not) just ask me, I've read-up on about every single style of Martial Art and Weapon. Well, I won't ramble on and on like I have been so, let's get started...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 12: More Powerful Youma...  
  
  
~Raika's Location~  
  
"Spiral Bolt!" Sailor Storm shouts, hurling a bolt of lightning spiraling toward the lizard-like youma. It strikes the ground, knocking 3 of the 6 youma down. However, The youma get back up and charge her again.  
  
'Damn!' Storm thinks 'No matter how hard I hit 'em, they just keep coming!' She dodges a few futile attacks thrown by one of the youma, "So, You're resistant to lightning, huh?" she says, "Then, How about a little wind, you pathetic lizards!... Spinning Gale!" Storm starts spinning at an incredible rate and the resulting shockwave of wind blows the youma back. But, again, They just get up and attack again.  
  
One of the youma charges ahead of the others and tries a spinnning right kick, which Storm blocks with her left forearm. She grabs it's leg with both arms and performs a Dragon Screw(a wrestling move), spinning the youma into the ground. The two get up at the same time and Storm hits the youma with a Tai Kwon Do jump-kick, nailing the left side of it's head with her right foot. Another youma throws a blast at her, she dodges it and dashes toward the one that threw it, avoiding the others. Storm leaps over the targeted youma and lands behind it. The youma turns just in time to get a left side kick in it's abdomen, causing it to hunch over. Storm follows up by spinning one time, lifting her right leg as she does, and drops a heel-smash kick to the back of the youma's neck. Then, she backflips out of the way of another blast, which grazes her left leg, and causes her to land in a crouch, holding her leg. Storm stands up, shakily and breathing heavily, and brings her hands up in a Tai Kwon Do stance, she wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her right hand, 'I didn't think the end would come like this...' she thinks, as her heavy breathing slows 'But, I can't beat these guys, they just keep getting up!'  
  
One of the youma, with a large blade on it's left arm, gathers energy in it's right hand and hurls it at Sailor Storm. 'I guess this is it.' she thinks 'I haven't the strength to dodge.' Just as the blast is about to hit her...  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire, Surrond!"  
  
Several energy-rings shred the youma's blast and fly toward it. The youma manages to avoid them, though.  
  
Storm turns to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. "Thanks, Guys!" she says, "About time."  
  
"Sorry bout the delay." Sailor Moon apologizes, "But, We had to make it clear across town." Suddenly, A blast flies toward them but is, fortunately, deflected by a steel blade.  
  
"How about a little less talk and a lot more fightin?" Shawn asks, as he sheathes his sword.  
  
The 6 youma spread out and form like a circle around the four, as if in an strategic manner.  
  
"Sailor Storm?" Moon asks the wounded Senshi, "Can you fight?"  
  
"I don't think so, Sailor Moon." the light-brown haired Senshi replies, "I think I've tapped out my powers."  
  
"It's okay." Mars says, confidently, "Just sit this one out."  
  
"What isss it, you're planning?" one of the *lizards* asks, smirking, "You 3 can't defeat usss! You are outnumbered!"  
  
"Don't worry." Shawn whispers to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, "Check their fighting postures... Two of them are obviously physical warriors, the others no doubt rely on paranormal attacks."  
  
"Hmmm... You've got a point." Mars responds, examining the youma, "Do you have a plan, or something?"  
  
Shawn nods, "I'll handle those two." he says, "The two of you take care of the other 4, okay?"  
  
"I think so..." Moon says, a bit unsure, "I guess it might work, they don't seem overly strong."  
  
"Don't rely on your Senshi Powers against them." Raika warns, after de-transforming, "They seem to be immune to them or something..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~Hariel's Lair~  
  
"How long before the youma's shields wear off?" Endymion asks.  
  
"About 35 minutes..." Hariel says, absently, thinking 'I just don't understand how that man can still be alive!' then adds, "Don't get your cape in a knot, they were just sent to test the limits of the Senshi's powers. They're not even amongst my stronger youma."  
  
"Hmph." Endymion walks out of the room.  
  
~Back to the Battle~  
  
Sailor Moon twirls out the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and says, "Let's teach these things a lesson." Mars nods.  
  
"Enough sssstalling!" the obvious leader of the 6(the one with the left arm-blade) states, "Blassst them!" he points toward the Senshi and Shawn. Another youma charges a blast and throws it at them.  
  
"Wait for it..." Shawn says, as the blast nears them, "Get ready..." Just as it's about to hit, all three of them take a ready stance, "Now!" he says and the three dodge the blast, while Raika ducks out of it's way. Moon jumps to the right, Mars strafes right and Shawn sidesteps to the left.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"   
  
Mars launches a flaming arrow at the leader, which explodes into it but, it merely knocks the youma down. The youma gets back up, though, completely unscathed. "What!?" Mars says, surprised, "How is that possible!?"  
  
"Nice try!" the youma says, "But, You can't damage usss!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Shawn states, as he pulls out two kunai knives, "Try this, then!" he throws the knives at one of the youma but, they're deflected by it's invisible shield. "Of course!" Shawn says, clenching his fist, "Why didn't I see it, before! So, That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" asks Sailor Moon, ducking a youma's leap-attack and removes her tiara.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"   
  
Sailor Moon's tiara is halted by the youma's *shield* and returns to her hand, "If you know something, Shawn. Now, Would be a good time to shed some light!" She dodges the youma's counter-attack.  
  
"During the Silver Millennium," Shawn replies, deflecting an energy-blast with his broadsword, "I assisted Ami in the design of a special type of energy force-shield... it was meant to be used to defend the royal palace of the Moon. But, It was never utilized... How did Hariel wind up with that technology...?" He dodges another youma and delivers a right roundhouse-kick to the side of it's head.  
  
"Is there any way to overcome it?" Mars asks, dodging a youma's claw-attack and knocking it to the ground with a left backhand.  
  
Shawn nods, "It has a time-limit... I would estimate thirty-minutes." he says, throwing a kunai knife at one of the youma attackers, "We just have to avoid their attacks until the time expires."  
  
"Well, I never was one to just back off and hide." Mars says, as she draws back another flaming arrow.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
She launches the arrow at the youma she knocked down and it explodes into the youma's force-shield. The youma returns the blast but, Mars crosses her arms and blocks it. However, Another youma hits her in the back and causes her to lower her arms, The first youma hits her in the face with left punch and staggers her back. It follows up with a right uppercut then attempts a left roundhouse kick but, Mars blocks with her left arm. The youma, though, spins back around and connects with a left body-punch, knocking the air out of her lungs and causing her to drop to one knee. 'H-how!?' Mars thinks 'There's no way I should lose to these pests!'  
  
"Sailor Mars!!" shouts Sailor Moon, concerned, giving one of the youma attacking her the chance to pin her down. She manages to deliver knee into the youma's groin, causing it's eyes to buldge somewhat but, it maintains it's grip. "Their force-shields are wearing off!" she states.  
  
'S-sailor Moon...' Mars thinks, 'I... I will protect you, Angel!' Her eyes immediately turn into that same ominous tanzinite and in seconds the Ifrit Gauntlets materialize on her forearms. She crosses her arms and quickly extends them out to either side, creating a heat-blast that blows the two youma back, vaporizing them. "I'm coming, Angel!" she shouts, as she darts toward her princess.  
  
'The Ifrit Gauntlets...' Shawn ponders, slicing through a youma with his sword, shedding it's blood on the ground. 'I knew it!' he states, in his mind 'She's regaining her true power!... could that have something to do with why I was awakened...?' He ducks the other youma's pathetic attempt and kicks the back of it's leg, breaking it's leg and causing it to drop down. He places his left arm around it's neck, from behind, and hooks his right arm around his left wrist, then with a single upward jerk, breaks the youma's neck.  
  
Mars reaches Sailor Moon and is attacked by the youma not holding the other girl. The youma lunges at Mars with it's massive jaws and teeth but, Mars catches it's top jaw with her left hand and the bottom with her right.  
  
"Why don't you youma ever learn to keep your big mouths shut?" Mars questions, with a smirking half-grin.   
  
She tightens her grip on it's jaws and starts forcing them apart, pulling the bottom jaw lower and lower. Then with a powerful jerk in the downward direction, she rips the youma's jaws apart... tearing the lower jaw completely off the creature, causing blood to spew everywhere, including Mars' face. Mars wipes the blood from her face and looks at the youma holding her princess.  
  
"What about you?" Mars asks the youma, "Are you ready to die, too? Are you that loyal to your master?"  
  
"Of courssse I am!" the youma leader(the last one) shouts.  
  
It releases Sailor Moon and dashes at Sailor Mars, thrusting it's left arm-blade at her. The Fire-Senshi catches it's fist, the blade situated between her middle and fourth fingers.  
  
"You beasts will never learn..." Mars says, as her gauntlets begin flaming.  
  
Sailor Moon watches, frightenedly, as the Fire-Senshi pulls the youma's arm to her left and punches clean through it with her right fist, severing it from the monster's shoulder. No blood, though, as the intense heat from the gauntlet instantly cauterizes the wound. The youma screams out in excruciating pain for a second before it's stopped by Mars gripping it's throat with her right hand. She lifts the youma off the ground.  
  
"You youma are such fools!" the Fire-Senshi says, tightning her grip slightly, "You've now caused me to frighten my Angel! You don't deserve to live!"  
  
Mars throws the youma with her right hand back into a tree, hard. The youma drops to it's knees and coughs up a mouthful of it's own blood, then looks up at Sailor Mars, who has already readied a flaming arrow. She pulls the arrow back and launches it toward the youma leader but, instead of exploding on impact like usual, the arrow pierces the youma's chest and slowly disentegrates it as it cries and screams in anguish before it's life, mercifully, ends.  
  
Sailor Mars lowers her arms and the gauntlets disappear. As Sailor Moon gets back to a standing position, Mars slowly turns toward her friends. But, Before any of them move again, a shadowy figure slashes down Mars back with four razor-sharp claws, spilling her blood on the ground.  
  
"Ahhh!" Mars screams out, before dropping to her knees and then on to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Sailor Moon cries out, running over to her love.  
  
Sailor Moon kneels beside the fallen Sailor Mars and takes the other girl in her arms. She leans her head forward near the raven-haired priestess'.  
  
Shawn looks around and sees two large figures, obviously youma, standing in the shadows and shouts, "Who are you!?"  
  
An image of Hariel appears near the two shadowy youma.   
  
"Enough of this!" he states, "Onslaught! Aftermath! Finish them, Now!" he points toward the four warriors.  
  
The two youma nod and the image disappears. The youma step into the light, just enough to reveal themselves barely.  
  
"Damn! Not them!!" Shawn says, clenching both his fists and tensing every muscle in his body. Sweat rolls, slowly, down the side of his face. 'Not now!' he thinks, glancing over at Sailor Moon holding Sailor Mars 'Looks like Mars is out of this one... I don't know about Sailor Moon.' then, he looks at Raika, 'Doesn't look like she's about to reveal the truth about herself.' he adds, in his mind 'And, I've not regained enough energy to fight them, yet! Looks like I've got no choice...'  
  
Shawn brings his right hand up infront of himself, his index and middle fingers extended, and pulls his left hand back in a fist at his side(his elbow bent) 'Guess I'll have to try to use my Demon-form...'  
  
However, Just as Shawn is about to attempt his transformation, he senses another energy and turns toward Sailor Moon, who is now standing(after laying Mars back down). Sailor Moon turns around and stares at the two youma.  
  
"You'll pay..." she says, clenching her fists, "I swear I'll make you pay!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon, her wings appear on her back, and she materializes Exavyre in her right hand. She clasps the sword with her left hand as well, and draws it back...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ramblings: Well, I told ya there'd be action in this chapter! In fact, This fight is gonna carry over into the next chap. And, As you've probably figured out by now, Sailor Moon isn't quite as skiddish about blood and death as she is in the show! Review and tell me what ya think, ya know. Thanks! Hopefully have the next one up soon! 


	11. Fight For Survival

Here I am, with the rest of the fight! Yes, Sailor Moon is angry, her true love is injured. And, in case you're wondering, Mars is NOT dead, just hurt. Before I get started, I should explain what Onslaught and Aftermath look like... Onslaught is a very large beast, somewhat reptilian in appearance, of limited itelligence, only stands about 5'8, has massive muscles, a hard head and no neck, and doesn't speak much. Aftermath, however, is about 6'4, more human-looking than most youma, has 10-inch claws on both hands, not very muscular but extremely fast, and talks too much (basically, a youma version of the Street Fighter character, Vega: ya know, the guy with the claw-gauntlet and mask, who thinks he's beautiful?) Okay, Time to get started...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 13: Fight For Survival...  
  
  
A stare-down is ensuing between the two youma, Onslaught and Aftermath, and Eternal Moon. She releases the handle of Exavyre with her left hand and points toward the two youma.  
  
"Which one of you attacked her?" she questions, demandingly.  
  
Aftermath is standing with his arms somewhat folded, his right hand covering part of his face. He moves his hand, revealing his bloody claws.  
  
"I did." he replies, calmly, "And, I must say..."  
  
He licks the blood from one of his claws.  
  
"Her blood is most tasty." he says, then laughs.  
  
Eternal Moon regrips the handle of her sword with her left hand and says, "Then, You're the one I want!" She flies off the ground and toward Aftermath.   
  
Sailor Mars raises up to see her beloved fly toward Aftermath.  
  
"N-no..." she says, barely, "S-Serena..."  
  
"Very well." Aftermath responds, stepping forward, "Come on, then, Sailor Moon. I shall end the pathetic existence you call a life!"  
  
Aftermath dashes toward the advancing Sailor Moon and slashes with his left claws. Eternal Moon parries the swipe with Exavyre and takes a second swing. Aftermath easily dodges the swing, by jumping backwards, or so he thinks... after landing several steps away, he realizes her attack actually made contact.  
  
'Incredible! She's definitely gotten stronger since Chaos!' Shawn thinks, as he watches Eternal Moon parry more of Aftermath's advances.  
  
Aftermath and Eternal Moon's blades connect with a clash, and cause an explosion of energy, blowing both of them back. Both land on their feet, breathing somewhat heavily, and prepare again to battle.  
  
"Now, You die!" Aftermath states and he darts toward Eternal Moon.  
  
Aftermath begins spinning at a rate only slightly slower than Raika had. Eternal Moon tenses her muscles slightly and grips Exavyre's handle more firmly. Just as Aftermath nears Eternal Moon, He launches an attack, by thrusting his right claws toward her, causing dust to stir up around them. However, When the dust settles, Eternal Moon is down on one knee, holding Aftermath's right arm above her, with Exavyre thrust through the youma's abdomen. Aftermath's blood runs down the blade of Exavyre, then onto Eternal Moon's hand.  
  
"How..." Aftermath says, coughing, black blood running out from the side of his mouth, "How did you... do that...?"  
  
"You hurt Rei..." Eternal Moon replies, forcing the blade further in, "MY REI! My true love!"  
  
Eternal Moon jumps straight up, jerking Exavyre up through Aftermath, slicing him in half, causing a brilliant spectacle of blood. She spins once in the air and lands on her feet, her back to Aftermath's body. Aftermath's body falls to the ground and melts into nothing. Exavyre vanishes from Eternal Moon's hand and she drops to her knees.  
  
Sailor Mars runs over to her princess and kneels down beside her.  
  
"You okay?" asks Sailor Mars.  
  
Eternal Moon nods, Mars breathes a relieved sigh and smiles gently. Then hugs her true love.  
  
"ROOOAAAARRRR!!"  
  
"Dammit!" Mars says, as she turns away from Eternal Moon, "I forgot about Onslaught!"  
  
"YOu!" Onslaught says, "Pr-rePaRE tO DiE!!"  
  
The large youma begins running toward the two Senshi, making loud crashing sounds with each step. Eternal Moon and Sailor Mars stand up, and both enter a fighting stance. Onslaught swings a right punch downward at Eternal Moon but, with a single flap of her wings, she dodges out of his way. As Onslaught pulls his fist from the ground, Sailor Mars hits him with a right roundhouse kick to the side of his head, causing him to turn half-way around, to his left. He merely grins and swings his massive right arm at her, in a backhand punch, knocking her back into a tree. He charges at her but, she manages to move and he slams head-first into the tree, completely up-rooting it. She lands behind him and next to Eternal Moon. Onslaught turns and charges them again. As he runs by them, he grabs both of them by the head, Mars with his right and Moon with his left. He runs a few more steps and slams both into the ground, then stands back up.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Onslaught laughs, "OnSLauGHT dEfeATS SaiLOr SEnShI! SenSHi nO maTCh fOR OnslAUGhT! Hahahahaha--"  
  
In a flash, A silver chain wraps around the large youma's head. The chain tightens.  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Shawn laughs, "Did you forget about me, big guy?"  
  
Shawn tightens the chain even more and he uses his strength to pull the monster, slightly. Then, He jerks the youma away from the Senshi and into another tree.  
  
"OnsLAUghT NOt fORGeT!" Onslaught says.  
  
He overpowers Shawn and jerks him over his head, with Shawn's own chain. And, drives him into the ground. Shawn retracts the chain and it wraps itself back around his right arm.  
  
"ONSlaUght MAkE yOU DeAD!" taunts Onslaught.  
  
He punches the ground, sending a shockwave toward Shawn, who's just getting up. However, Shawn's cape grows and surronds him, creating a shell around him. Afterward, His cape returns to normal.  
  
"My attire is a living extension of myself." Shawn informs, "I suppose 4000 years has caused Hariel to forget much about Diablos!"  
  
"We have to help." Eternal Moon says, "Shawn can't win, alone."  
  
"You're right!" Sailor Mars responds, as she closes her eyes and concentrates, causing the Ifrit Gauntlets to materialize. "I think I'm getting the hang of these things!" she adds, with a smirk.  
  
Onslaught charges at Shawn and launches a right punch at him. However, Mars blocks the punch, with her left gauntlet-clad arm.  
  
"You can't have all the fun, Shawn." Mars says, as she catches Onslaught's left fist in her right hand.  
  
"Thanks." Shawn says.  
  
Eternal Moon connects by slashing down Onslaught's back with Exavyre, causing him to scream out. Mars releases his hand and kicks him in the abdomen with her right foot, then a left punch to his head and a right roundhouse, sending him staggering back. Eternal Moon lands next to Mars and throws her sword, like a javeline at the youma. Shawn draws his sword and throws it toward Onslaught, like a javeline as well. Both swords pierce the large youma and Mars dashes toward him. She jumps slightly off the ground and spins once. Her right foot begins flaming, like her hands do, as she launches a kick into the handles of the swords, forcing them further into Onslaught. Then, Mars holds her hand infront of Onslaught's face.  
  
"Your turn to die!" Mars says, as a fireball appears in her hand, "Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Mars' blast vaporizes Onslaught's head and he falls to the ground, with a loud crash. Exavyre vanishes from Eternal Moon's hand and she detransforms to Sailor Moon. Shawn holds out his hand, willing his sword to return to him, and he sheathes it.  
  
"It's over." Shawn says, wiping his forehead with the back of his right hand.  
  
  
~Hariel's Lair~  
  
"Are you happy now, Hariel?" Endymion says, "You've sacrificed 6 regular youma, plus 2 Elite!"  
  
"Yes..." Hariel replies, smiling, "We have found out, they do have their limits. And, We can exploit those weaknesses."  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Endymion.  
  
"You'll find out." replies Hariel, as he passes his hand infront of the viewing globe, causing the image to fade to black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
There, short chap but, at least the battle's over! The next chapter will be back to normal lives and I'll start revealing more back-story to my created Senshi, Silver Millennium and after rebirth on Earth. Read and Review! Thanks! 


	12. The Future

Only one note: During the battle with Onslaught and Aftermath, Raika disappeared. And a question: Does anyone know where I can find an online Japanese-to-English translation dictionary? That would REALLY help my update speed!  
  
Warning: Slight Yuri between Rei and Serena in this chapter!  
  
You've been warned. So, Let's just get started, ya know...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 14: The Future...  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars detransform, their outfits change back to normal. Shawn's cape, chain and armor vanish, leaving him in his regular clothes.  
  
"Where's Raika?" asks Serena.  
  
Rei looks around and replies, "I don't know. She must've left during the fight."  
  
In a nearby tree, Raika is knelt-down on a high branch, holding her left leg. She moves her hand slightly, revealing a light wound, that is suddenly repaired.  
  
'I'm sorry, my friends.' she thinks 'I just can't tell you... what I am.'  
  
Raika leaps to the ground and leaves.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I guess, We should get back to the shrine." Rei says, "I think I need to get cleaned up."  
  
Blood starts seeping through the fabric of Rei's sleeveless tank-top. She tenses her back-muscles, in an effort to staunch the bleeding and temporarily succeeds.  
  
Serena nods, "Yeah, We need to bandage those. And, We still need to hold a meeting with the other Inner Senshi."  
  
"Okay." Shawn says, "I'll see you guys later, then. I'm goin to check on my dojo and students."  
  
Shawn and the two Senshi go separate ways.  
~White Tiger Dojo~  
  
Shinya is watching as the students practice.  
  
"Very good!" Shinya says, "Okay, You can all rest."  
  
The students line up, in several lines, and bow.  
  
"A break, huh?" a voice says, from behind Shinya, "You always were a bit soft, when training someone else, Shinya."  
  
Shinya turns and sees Shawn, standing in the doorway, leaned against the door-facing. She blinks several times, not sure of her eyes and then Shawn walks closer.  
  
"It's been a long time, Shawn." Shinya says.  
  
"Yep." Shawn says, as he walks over to her, "Last time I saw you, was the tournament 5 years ago. When your girlfriend was cheering you against me. heh heh."  
  
Shinya and Shawn both lift their right hands and clasp them together(like in an arm-wrestling match, without a table). Shawn starts getting the advantage and begins forcing Shinya's arm down.  
  
"What's the matter, Shinya?" Shawn asks, then whispers, "Makoto using up all your strength?"  
  
"No..." Shinya replies, as she starts lessening Shawn's advantage, until the two are even. The two pull their hands apart.  
  
Shawn laughs, "You haven't changed." he says, "Thanks. For taking care of this place... and these *hoodlums*, you and Mako both." Shinya nods.  
  
"Hey teach!" one of the students says, "Is it really you? I mean, Some of us thought you were... dead!"  
  
"Well," Shawn says, turning toward the students, "As you can see, I'm perfectly alive, Yasuke."  
  
Shawn scans over the room, making sure he remembers everyone's name. He notices the absence of two students, students that he never particularly liked, and never really fit-in. Meanwhile, Shinya exits the dojo.  
  
"So," he asks, "Where are Carlos and Alec?"  
  
"Well, About a week ago," Yasuke speaks up, "Some guy named *Mamori* or somethin like that, came in here and asked them to go somewhere with 'im. They left with him."  
  
"Mamoru?" Shawn asks, "Was that this guy's name?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, That was him!" the student replies, "Then, A couple days later, The cops came in here and arrested them... said somethin 'bout chargin' 'em for raping some chic."  
  
"Ahem!" Shawn says.  
  
"Uh. Sorry, Sensei." Yasuke responds, "Some *lady*."  
  
"That's better." Shawn says, as he folds his arms.   
  
He remembers what Rei had said earlier... "I've gotten over my injuries."... Shawn closes his eyes and tilts his head slightly down to his left.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me, Rei?' he wonders.  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
When Rei and Serena get back to the shrine, they go to Rei's private bathroom... Serena turns on the water in the sink and wets a cloth while Rei takes off her red, and now blood-drenched, tank-top. Serena happens a glance back at Rei, as the girl takes off her shirt, and notices several scars on her torso... scars that she didn't notice before, perhaps because they were so faded, like they had been there for years. The scars range from slightly above her breasts down to at least her abdomen(possibly further).  
  
Serena notices more scars, as the raven-haired priestess turns her back to her and uses her right hand to move her long hair out of the way.   
  
Serena thinks 'Why haven't I seen those before. They should've been especially visible when she was wearing revealing outfits...?'.  
  
She uses the wet cloth and begins cleaning the blood from the four slashes, gingerly. Rei grunts, slightly, as Serena finishes cleaning the wounds. Afterward, She bandages the wounds.  
  
"There." Serena says.  
  
The odangoed princess lightly brushes her right hand across the bandage and looks closely at Rei's back. Then, without a second thought, Serena leans forward and places a soft kiss on the back of Rei's neck, sending a tingling sensation down the raven-haired girl's spine.  
  
"Mmmm." Rei murmurs, as Serena snakes her arms around her.  
  
Serena moves her hands to Rei's breasts and begins rubbing them, gingerly squeezing the nipples between her thumbs and index-fingers. Rei reaches up and places her hands on her princess', she closes her eyes, leans into the shorter girl's embrace and *mmmmm*s again.  
  
Rei's eyes pop open and she gently removes Serena's hands from her breasts. She turns to the princess and smiles.  
  
"Not now." Rei says.  
  
Serena looks kind of down-hearted, as she slightly lowers her head and some hair falls in her face. Rei brushes the hair aside from Serena's face and lifts her head so they can lock gazes.  
  
"We still need to call the other Senshi for a meeting." Rei says, "We'll have time for *that* later." she places a kiss on Serena's lips and smiles.  
  
Serena smiles back and they begin contacting the other Inner Senshi, after Rei puts on a new top...  
  
About a half-hour to an hour later... The Inner Senshi, except Minako, are all at the Shrine, in the tea-room...  
  
"So?" Makoto asks, "What's the problem? Other than Hariel, of course."  
  
"Well, We should really wait on Minako." Rei says.  
~Outside the Shrine~  
  
'I can't believe this.' Minako thinks, as she makes her way up the Shrine steps 'Setsuna *does* love me, afterall... I wonder what the others will think.'  
  
When she reaches the top of the steps, she stops for a minute.  
  
"Should I tell them, what she said?" Minako asks herself aloud, "Or, Wait and let her...?"  
  
"I will tell them, Mina." Setsuna says, walking up beside the Senshi of Love and placing her left hand on the shorter girl's right shoulder.  
  
"Setsuna?" Minako says, a bit surprised, "I thought you said you weren't coming?"  
  
The Senshi of Time turns her head toward the blonde and smiles.  
  
"I did." she says, "But, I decided that... I cannot keep it from them, it involves their future."  
  
"If you're sure." Minako responds, laying her left hand on Setsuna's and smiling, "I think you should prepare yourself, though. It's been awhile since you visited and... some things might come as a shock."  
  
The green-haired woman nods and then takes her hand away from Minako's shoulder. Setsuna leans down and kisses the blonde's lips.  
  
"I believe I am well-enough prepared." she says, after breaking the short kiss.  
  
The two continue to the Shrine...  
~Inside~  
  
Makoto stretches and yawns, "When is she gonna get here?" she asks, not really to anyone, "I'm supposta be helping Shinya at the White Tiger! That girl's gettin as bad as Serena!"  
  
"Hey!" Serena starts to inject.  
  
"Yes." Ami says, "I must agree."  
  
"That's enough." Rei steps in, on Serena's defense, "Odango-head isn't as bad at being late as she used to be."  
  
"Thanks a lump!" Serena says to the raven-haired priestess.  
  
She turns her head away from Rei and tilts it up slightly, closing her eyes.  
  
"See if you get anything *special* from me!" the blonde odango-atama states.  
  
"Ah, Come on, Sere..." Rei pleads, snaking her arms around her princess' waist, "I'm sorry, okay?" She kisses Serena's cheek.  
  
"Okay." Serena says, as she looks at Rei, "Apology accepted."  
  
The two share a kiss and Makoto and Ami both sweatdrop.  
  
"Hiya Guys!" Minako's familiar voice rings out, causing Rei and Serena to break apart, "The Love Goddess is here!"  
  
"About time." Mako says, as Mina walks into the room where everyone is.  
  
"Yeah." Mina responds, as she sits down, "I'm kinda late. Sorry bout that. But, I got a good reason."  
  
"And, That would be?" asks Mako.  
  
"I believe I should answer that." comes Setsuna's somewhat stoic voice.  
  
The Senshi look toward the door and see the Senshi of Time, standing in the doorway. She walks into the room and sits next to Minako.  
  
"It is my fault Mina is late." she says, "I visited her yesterday, to tell her of a problem with the time-line."  
  
"How does that explain why she's late, today?" Ami asks.  
  
Setsuna looks over at Mina and takes the blonde's hand in her own. Mina smiles at her and intwines their fingers.  
  
"Oh!" Ami says, blinking, "But, Mina, I thought you liked Rei?"  
  
"Well, I did." Mina confesses, slightly waving her free hand, "But, Really it was only a silly crush."  
  
She gets some confused glares from the rest of the girls, especially Rei and Setsuna.  
  
"Besides," Mina continues, ignoring the glares, "I think it was only because Rei reminded me of Setsuna and, I never thought Sets would even consider a relationship with me."  
  
"Maybe, You should have just asked me." Setsuna says, gently squeezing the blonde girl's hand. Mina nods.  
  
Being the first to remember Setsuna mentioning the time-line, Rei asks, "So, Setsuna? What's this about a problem with the time-line?"  
  
"Well," the Time-Senshi begins, addressing the entire room, "There is not a *problem* with the time-line..." she pauses and Mina lightly squeezes her hand to urge her to continue.  
  
"There is no time-line, anymore." Setsuna finishes, "At least not a *set* time-line. The Gates-of-Time have been attacked, by Hariel and his youma, and destroyed... or rather, the *Gate-of-Time* that links to the future. The future that you have all seen... is no more. Everything you've seen about that future has been *erased*..."  
  
All of the other Senshi gasp in response and tears fill Serena's eyes, as she stands up and runs outside. Rei follows her distraught princess out of the Shrine.  
~Outside~  
  
Serena's just standing there, looking up at the sky... storm clouds slowly moving in, when Rei walks up behind her.  
  
"S-Serena... What's wrong?" the raven-haired priestess asks.  
  
The princess lowers her head from the clouds and looks down at the ground. The other Senshi are now standing outside, near the door-way.  
  
"R-Rini... If everything about that future's erased, then..." she says, then breaks-down and starts crying, again.  
  
Rei lowers her head, turning it slightly to her left, and closes her amethyst eyes, "I... I'm so sorry, Sere!" she says, as tears start falling down her cheeks, also. She clenches her fists and continues, "Th-this is, all, *my* fault... I-if I had never revealed m-my love for you... this probably wouldn't have happened..."  
  
"No." Serena says, lifting her head. Rei also raises her head and looks at her princess.  
  
Serena turns to the priestess and throws her arms around the girl, pulling herself as close as possible, without the two being the same person.  
  
"Please, Rei!" She says, tears still falling down her cheeks, "Please! Don't blame yourself! I love you, too! Remember?" Rei nods.  
  
Serena lays her head against the front of Rei's left shoulder and Rei wraps her arms, gently, around Serena... her left arm around the other girl's waist and she places her right hand on the back of Serena's head. Rei holds her princess tight, in her powerful yet gentle embrace.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that I know how things will work out, Princess. And, That everything will be alright." Rei says, forcing her tears to slow, "But... I will *not* lie to you."  
  
Rei looks up to the sky, as the storm clouds gathered let loose with fury... as if, the Heavens themselves are crying, along with the two girls.  
  
"I do think, though," she says, "Judging by how much you love Rini - how much all of the Senshi love her... I have a strong feeling that *some-way*, she'll still be born."  
  
"We'll find out... together." Serena says, from Rei's shoulder, "I do hope you're right, though." her tears begin to lessen...  
  
Meanwhile, two people are nearby, watching from the shadows... One of them is about the height of a 12 year-old girl and holding, what appears to be, a glaive. And, the other is much taller and wearing a black and purple Senshi Uniform.  
  
"Is it right to risk Rini's life, for them to be happy?" the one with the glaive asks, "Huh, Kyoko?"  
  
"Yes." the other replies, with her arms folded, "They have loved one another since before we were born and they have never been allowed to truly be together. I know, from experience, what it's like to have to hide the truth of true love, and then to lose that true love."  
  
Kyoko(Sailor Darkstar) steps into the light, "And because of that loss, my heart died a thousand years ago." she adds, "I don't want that to happen to Rei. Besides, I made a promise, back then, to someone *very* important to me..."  
  
"I suppose..." the shorter replies, still in the shadows, "I just hope Rini *will* still be born..."  
  
"Indeed. Death is never a joyous occasion," Sailor Darkstar says, her expression utterly emotionless(as it always is), "But it truly hurts, when it is someone you love... Hotaru." Sailor Saturn nods.  
  
"However," Darkstar says, "I believe that, if nothing else, your love for Rini will enable a way for her to be born."  
  
A tear manages it's way from one of Saturn's almost death-like eyes, "I don't think I can ever be quite the Death-Senshi you are, Kyoko. Of course you have a thousand years experience over me." she says, "I mean, I can wear a *mask* of uncaring but, I don't believe I could ever be completely emotionless, like you." her grip tightens on the Silence Glaive somewhat.  
  
"Let us hope not. One should never be completely without feeling as I am... afterall," Darkstar says, "I am the Celestial Senshi of Death and Darkness, You are the Sailor Senshi of Death and *Rebirth*. The death you invoke is countered by the rebirth of the condemned souls... whereas, the death *I* invoke is everlasting, for I deliver death unto the souls, themselves. Afterall, One cannot save souls, when one doesn't *have* a soul. Now, Let us return you to the Death-Gates."  
  
Saturn nods. Darkstar holds up her right hand and materializes a large scythe in it... the Death Scythe. She grips the handle with her left hand as well and, in one diagonal down-left(/) slash, slices open a hole through the dimensional barrier, opening the path to the Death-Gates. The two travel through the hole and it closes behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ramblings: Okay, So I decided to include Hotaru this early, afterall. Well, I didn't get around to revealing much about the Celestial Senshi's backgrounds in this chappy. I'll try to get started at it, in the next chapter. Anyway, I really would like to hear opinions about this chapter. Okay, Well, enough rambling. Oh yeah, I won't be posting the next one, until I get at least 5 reviews for this one... Well, read & review, so I can post the next one, ya know. 


	13. The Past: Part 1

Now! Let's see if I can add a bit of funny to the fic. While, at the same time, telling a bit of back-story. Some of the back-story on my senshi is a bit sad.   
  
Warning!: There is mention of child-abuse in this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 15: The Past; part 1...  
  
  
~Inside Hikawa Shrine~  
  
After the shock of what Setsuna had said has worn off... Everyone's back inside, Rei's still hugging Serena and comforting her. Serena has her head laid on Rei's left shoulder.  
  
"Seeing those two together, like that..." Ami says, "Makes me wish my Chrystya wasn't working today." she sighs.  
  
"What?" Serena asks, raising her head from Rei's shoulder, "Ami? You and Chrystya?"  
  
Ami blushes, briefly, and then replies, "Yeah, Ever since we met, a couple of years ago, before she became a Senshi."  
  
"Wow. Really?" Rei says, "I always figured you and Mako would end-up together?"  
  
"No, I'm flattered but, I just don't think so!" Mako informs, "I'm spoken for!"  
  
"Is that so?" Serena asks, scratching her head, "Who?"  
  
"Might as well tell you." Mako says, with a shrug of her shoulders, "It's Shinya... And, Before you ask, she and I were together long before I ever met you guys. In fact, It was about 13 years ago when we first met, my mom and I were on our way home..."  
  
  
Flashback: Shinya and Mako's first meeting...  
  
A young girl, about 8, staggers out into the street, infront of an oncoming car and falls to the ground. The car screeches to a stop, inches away from hitting the girl. Another young girl, about 6 with brown hair, gets out of the car and so does her mother.  
  
"Makoto, wait!" the woman says, as her daughter runs to the girl, laying unconscious on the ground.  
  
However, Makoto doesn't listen to her mother. The brunette kneels down beside the battered and bloody girl, with short moderate-brown hair. Makoto lifts the girl.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" Mako says, worriedly, "She's barely breathin! Do something, please!"  
  
Her mother runs up to the two girls and kneels down also. She checks the short-haired girl's pulse and eyes, as well as her wounds, thinking 'This is Shoji and Mitsuko Yoshida's daughter, Shinya.'  
  
"Her wounds aren't fatal." The woman says, "Let's get her in the car and take her to our house."  
  
She picks up the girl and carries her to the car, with Makoto close beside her.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
"My mom and I took her home with us." Mako continues, "Mom cleaned and dressed her wounds, and put her in my bed so she could rest. I stayed with her, I didn't know why, all night. Til she finally woke up, the next morning. I knew, when my eyes met her brown ones, that I wanted to be with her... she knew the same, even though we were very young."  
  
The other girls don't quite know how to respond, so one of them changes the subject.  
  
"Sooo, Ami." Minako says, turning to the blue-haired Senshi, "How did you meet Chrystya?"  
  
"Like I said, it was a couple of years ago." Ami says, "A couple of friends, namely: Mako and Shinya, took me to Dream Exotique."  
  
"Isn't that...?" Serena starts to asks.  
  
"Yes." Ami says, before the princess finishes her question, "As far as I know, The only strip-club for lesbians in Juuban..."  
  
  
Flashback: Ami and Chrystya's first meeting...  
  
"W-why did you guys bring me HERE!?" Ami asks, with suprise, staring at the name of the building... *Dream Exotique*.  
  
"Well," Makoto says, "We decided that you study WAY too much and you need a break."  
  
"B-b-but, Why THIS place?" Ami asks, studdering, "I'm not a--"  
  
"I think, You just don't want to admit it." Shinya interrupts her, showing her pass to the list-guy.  
  
Shinya and Makoto have to, basically, *drag* Ami inside. The three get seated, where they have a clear view of the stage.  
  
"I really shouldn't be here." Ami says, looking down at the table, "Besides, This is an *adult* place."  
  
"No it isn't." Makoto explains, ordering drinks, "As long as you're at least thirteen, you're allowed to be here... You just aren't allowed any alcoholic beverages, that's all."  
  
Ami opens her mouth to start to protest some more but, is interrupted by the announcer's voice, "And now, Straight to you ladies, from the ice-fields, here's our freezing fawn... Chrystal Flower!" Ami happens a glance at the stage, when a girl with platinum hair done-up in a pony-tail identical to Mako's.(By the way, I spelled Chrystal with the h because it's like her name, Chrystya... with an h).  
  
"So, Ami, You were about to say..." Shinya starts but, stops speaking when she notices where the blue-haired girl's eyes had fallen. She nudges Makoto with her elbow and the brunette looks at her. Shinya nods toward Ami.  
  
Makoto looks and whispers to Shinya, "I guess we were right about her. Looks like she's completely taken with that one."  
  
"That one is, Chrystya Ikumori." Shinya replies.  
  
After the dance is over and Chrystya leaves the stage, Shinya gets up from her seat and says, "I'll be right back." she leaves the table.  
  
Shinya walks around to the side of the stage and finds Chrystya. The two are just out of Ami and Mako's hearing range. "Hey Chrystya. How're ya doin?"  
  
The platinum-haired girl turns to her and responds, "Oh, Hi Shinya. I can't complain. So, Ya bring your girlfriend here again?"  
  
"Yep. She's sitting over there, with another friend of mine." Shinya says, pointing to where Makoto and Ami are sitting. Chrystya looks.  
  
"Wow!" The platinum-haired dancer exclaims, "Who's the blue-haired girl? She's HOT!"  
  
"Her name's Ami Mizuno." the tall girl replies, "And, I think she's having a little trouble admitting to herself, that she likes other girls. I know one, sure-fire, way to help her find out." She whispers something in Chrystya's ear, which causes the girl's eyes to widen a bit.  
  
"Well..." Chrystya says, putting her right index finger to her chin, "Yeah, okay. But only because she's your friend. Show her to room 02, I'll wait there." Shinya hands her some money and she walks away.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
"I was showed to a room," Ami says, blushing moderately, "Where they give... ahem... lap-dances." her blush grows a bit.  
  
"You mean, Shinya bought you a...?" asks Minako.  
  
Ami nods, "But," the blue-haired genius continues, "Actually, We got started talking and found out how much we had in common. You know, Her I.Q.'s almost idenical to mine. In fact, I think she only keeps that job because she likes the attention and teasing people, showing them what they can't have."  
  
"Shinya really likes to make sure people are happy." Makoto says, looking up at the ceiling with her arms folded behind her head, "She really does..." A tear forces it's way out of the corner of her eye, unnoticed.  
  
"Mako? You seem a little sad when you talk about Shinya..." Minako says, "What kinda injuries did she have?"  
  
Makoto clenches her eyes shut and a tear slides down her right cheek.  
  
"My parents..." Shinya's deep-feminine voice enters the room.  
  
Shinya's sitting in the tea-room doorway, with her back against the facing. She has her left leg stretched forward and her right knee pulled up close to her, with her right hand draped on her right knee. Her eyes closed and her head leaned forward.  
  
"Shinya..." Mako says, with concern in her voice, "You know, you don't have to tell anyone."  
  
Shinya lifts her head and looks at Makoto. She half-smiles at her girlfriend and nods, "Yes I do. Keeping secrets from my friends isn't something I like to do."  
  
"When I was only six, or seven..." Shinya continues, turning her head back away and re-focusing her gaze on the floor, "My parents mistreated me. My father used to beat me and... things much worse than that."  
  
This statement receives shocked gasps from the Inner Senshi.  
  
"My body stayed in an almost catatonic state, for the next year or so, because of what he did... and, my mother was always passed out drunk, so she didn't even know what he did to me." Shinya explains, clenching her right hand into a fist, "The worst part was, I wasn't strong enough to stop it from happening. One time, While he was doing it to me... I screamed out, causing my power over rock and ground to manifest itself, for the first time before I became a Senshi. It destroyed my home and killed my parents, causing several injuries to myself as well. It was just about an hour or so later, that Mako and her mother found me."  
  
"That's... horrible!" Ami says.  
  
Rei bows her head, knowing all too well what being treated like that, at such an age, is like.   
  
"When I saw Makoto for the first time..." Shinya says, lifting her head, "I decided that I would attain as much strength as I could, so that I could protect myself and her. Though, now, She doesn't really need *protecting*." she gives a slight chuckle, "Besides, It's in the past."  
  
  
~Azaki/Takai Home~  
  
Haruka and Michiru are talking with Naomi(Ryoma isn't there)...  
  
"What did you guys come to ask me?" asks Naomi, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Well," Michiru says, in her refined voice, "We came to find out, if you remember the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Huh!?" Naomi responds, with wide eyes, she blinks a couple of times and adds, "Yes, Of course." she nods, "Why?"  
  
"It's just that--" Michiru starts but, Haruka cuts her off.  
  
"Frankly," Haruka says, "We really don't remember you and the Celestial Senshi, except for Kyoko."  
  
Naomi closes her eyes and tilts her head down, as she leans forward in her seat and sits her cup down on the coffee table.  
  
"I see. Of course, you wouldn't remember..." she says, "You weren't meant to..." she raises her head, leans back in her seat and opens her eyes.  
  
"The Celestial Senshi were outcasts." Naomi begins, placing her hands together and laying them in her lap, "Most of the planets in the Solar System wanted to pretend we didn't even exist."  
  
"Why's that?" asks Haruka.  
  
Naomi takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "It's because we were hated, on at least 3 of the 9 planets... Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter." she replies, "The only 2 that allowed us on them were the Moon and Mars... We were never allowed to travel to the outer planets, where the two of you obviously lived."  
  
"What was the reason?" Michiru queries, "Why were you hated?"  
  
"Because we were *different*." Naomi explains, she swallows a lump in her throat, "We were outcasted from those planets because, two of the Celestial Senshi, Seabreeze and Titan, had secret relationships with two of the Inner Senshi, the princesses: Mercury and Jupiter."  
  
"... Seabreeze?" Michiru says. "And... Titan?" adds Haruka.  
  
"Yes, I would be shocked, if you didn't remember them... your own family." Naomi reveals, "You see, During the Silver Millennium, many of us were related who weren't reborn that way."  
  
Haruka shakes her head, to clear it, "I can't believe this!" she says, "You're telling us that we were related to them? How do you expect us to believe that? I think we would remember, if that were true!"  
  
"I expect you to believe because, it *is* the truth." Naomi says, calmly, "Haruka, Titan was your *twin*-sister, born with different hair- and eye-color but, at the same time. You and she were *far* too much alike, and when you were both 6, she grew tired of the constant fights you had, so she moved to Jupiter. I'm a bit surprised that noone ever mentioned how much you and she resemble, in this time."  
  
'She was my... *twin-sister*...?' wonders Haruka.  
  
"And Michiru," the black-haired woman continues, "Seabreeze was your younger sister, born when you were 3. However, Seabreeze's power was uniquely similar to Mercury's. As opposed to being of the ocean, her powers were over water and ice. Your parents decided to send her to train on the planet Mercury. That's probably why you don't remember them, very well."  
  
"In fact... I, too, was related to an Inner Senshi, we were sisters. And, We were reborn in similar circumstances." she adds.  
  
"Who?" asks Michiru.  
  
"... ... Rei." Naomi replies, "In this time, though, she's my half-sister. My birth name was Naomi Hino, we had the same father... my mother's name was, Jun Azaki. Unfortunately, though, Rei doesn't remember... because, after my parents got divorced, I went to live with my mother, the reason my last name's Azaki. Father remarried and had another daughter, Rei, with his new wife."  
  
Haruka and Michiru are both shocked at this revelation but, before either of them say anything else, Naomi suddenly grabs her head and sees a vision of Ryoma fighting. She stands up abruptly.  
  
"I have to go! Ryoma needs me!" she says, running to the door.  
  
She stops and pulls out her henshin pen.  
  
"Astral Crystal Power!"  
  
Her clothes change to her Senshi Uniform which slightly resembles a combination of Sailor Moon's and Sailor Mars'... with a red and blue colored skirt, a white body-suit, Golden Tiara w/a Red and Blue Jewel in the Center, Red Heart Earrings, Black Neckband w/Red Heart w/Wings in Center, White Scout-Scarf w/Black Trim, Red Chest-Bow w/Heart in Center, Blue Wing-Shaped Back-Bow, White Gloves w/Orange Bands, and Black High-Heel Shoes. Her henshin pen transforms into the Astral Staff.  
  
She opens the door and before leaving, says, "I don't know, I may need your help." Haruka and Michiru agree to go with her, and they too transform.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ramblings: Well, I'll be addin in back-story to the other Celestial Senshi over the next couple of chapters... As well as a little more explanation of a certain Fire-Senshi we all know... This is gonna be about a three- or four-part chapter. Oh yeah, And the Celestial Senshi were around during the Silver Millennium... Anyways, I'll explain more about that over the next parts of this chapter. 


	14. The Past: Part 2

Here we go! The next one! Fight scenes are separated by ~-~-~! On with the fic!  
  
Warning: There's some *Coarse Language* in this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Battle~  
  
Ryoma is knocked back, hard, into a large tree and falls to her hands and knees. She coughs out some blood and then looks up at the youma that knocked her into the tree, her eyes fairly blurry.  
  
"Goddammit!" she shouts, standing up shakily, "Fucking monster!"  
  
"Time for you to die, Lightstar! Courtesy of myself, Alatar!" the youma says, twirling a tri-sectional staff(the three sections connected solid), "My master's *special* order!"  
  
"I'm flattered." Ryoma says, as she wipes blood from the side of her mouth. "But, *I'm* going to KILL you!!"  
  
She lifts her hand straight up above her.  
  
"Lightstar Crystal Power!"  
  
Her Uniform appears... a White Bodysuit, Gold Tiara w/Red Star Jewel, Yellow Star Earrings, Black Neckband, Red Scout Scarf w/Black Trim, Red Chest Bow w/Yellow Star in Center, Black Back Bow, Red Scout Skirt w/Black Trim around the bottom, Elbow-length Red Fingerless Gloves w/Black Stripes, Black High-heeled Shoes w/Black Straps up to her knees.  
  
"Lightstar Streamer!" she shouts, performing a fire/light attack that sends several beams of light at Alatar from the sky. An attack, similar to Venus Love Shower.  
  
Alatar nimbly dodges each beam and blasts at Lightstar. She jumps, as in a backflip but, lands on her hands and separates her legs, doing the splits. The blast flies through, barely missing her, and causing small burns on her legs. Lightstar lifts her legs up and finishes the backflip.  
  
"Not quite." Lightstar says, "My turn!... Haze of Fire!"  
  
She pulls back her right hand, clenching her fist, and then shoots it forward, opening her hand. An intense fire blasts from her open palm and causes a haze around Alatar, temporarily burning and blinding him.  
  
"I won't go down that easy." Lightstar says. Then her eyelids drop heavily and she falls back-first onto the ground.  
  
She feels a hand clasp her throat and then, Alatar lifts her into the air.  
  
"Neither will I!" he states, then throws her hard into another tree.  
  
'Sorry, Naomi.' Lightstar thinks 'I never thought, when we first met that day on the beach... that it would end, like this...'  
  
  
Flashback: Naomi and Ryoma's first meeting...  
  
A fourteen-year-old girl, with crimson hair fixed back in a pony-tail, is lying on a beach-towel and wearing a revealing red two-piece bikini. Then, Almost out of nowhere another teenage girl, about seventeen with raven hair down just past her shoulder-blades, shadows the crimson-haired girl, wearing a one-piece red-and-blue, half-and-half bathing suit.(their attitudes actually contradict their ages).  
  
The crimson-haired girl looks up at the older girl and says, "Do you mind? You're blocking my sun."  
  
"Sorry." the older girl responds, "I was just wondering if this spot's taken?" referring to the spot next to the crimson-haired girl.  
  
"No. It's a free beach." the younger girl says.  
  
The raven-haired seventeen-year-old spreads her towel beside the other girl and sits down, "Thanks." she says, "By the way, My name's Naomi Azaki."  
  
"I'm Ryoma Takai." the other girl says.  
  
After a while of lying there, "You know..." Naomi says, "You're very well *developed* for a girl your age."  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Ryoma.  
  
"Your, um, breasts..." Naomi replies, a little reserved, "They're, uh, rather large... for a fourteen-year-old."  
  
"Yeah, well. What can I say?" the crimson-haired girl responds, "I had to mature rather quickly... and, I guess, my body decided to grow with me."  
  
"What d'you mean by that?" asks Naomi.  
  
"Well, My parents died when I was about 4." Ryoma says, absently, "I had to raise myself... til I found that I had a living relative."  
  
"That's sad." the raven-haired seventeen-year-old says. Ryoma shrugs.  
  
"Ryoma!" a girl's voice shouts, "We're getting ready to leave!"  
  
Ryoma raises up, as does Naomi. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Ryoma calls back.  
  
Naomi notes that the girl Ryoma was talking to had raven hair, slightly longer than her own, and was about eleven. "Who was that?" Naomi asks, as Ryoma collects her sun-screen and beach-towel, and puts them into her bag.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoma responds, "Oh! That was Rei, my cousin. Well, I gotta go."  
  
'Rei... sounds like my half-sister's name.' thinks Naomi.  
  
"I see. Can I..." Naomi asks, stumbling on her words, "uh... see you, again?"  
  
Ryoma thinks for a minute, then replies, "Okay. Do you know where Crown Game Center is?" Naomi nods and Ryoma says, "Then, I'll meet you there. How's tomorrow?" The raven-haired girl nods again and Ryoma leaves.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
Before Alatar can use a follow-up attack on Lightstar, he hears words from behind him.  
  
"Astral Beam!"  
  
Alatar narily dodges the beam of energy and looks to see... Sailor Astress.  
  
"Come to save your girlfriend?" Alatar questions, with a smirk.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did!" replies Astress, she twirls the Astral Staff and holds it pointedly at Alatar.  
  
"What makes you think you can defeat me?" the purple and red armor-clad demon says.  
  
"Three on one." Neptune says, as she and Uranus jump down beside Astress, "I think the odds are in our favor."  
  
The staff-weilding youma laughs and five more lower-rank youma, wearing mostly gray outfits, start revealing themselves: leaping down from the trees, jumping up through the ground and stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Care to re-count?" questions the elite.  
  
"Uranus." Astress says, "You think you and Neptune can handle those things? That'll leave the big one for me."  
  
Uranus nods, "Easily." she says.  
  
"Enough of this idle chit-chat!" Alatar states, giving an *attack*-gesture with his free hand, "Destroy them!"  
  
The five youma advance toward the three Senshi and Astress sprints toward them. Just as she reaches them,  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Astress vaults over the youma, revealing Uranus and Neptune's attacks heading right for them, and lands behind them. She continues on-course toward Alatar, as three of the youma manage to dodge the blasts but, two of them are destroyed. Astress makes it to Alatar and swings her staff at him, only to have it deflected by his staff. The two begin parrying one another's staff-swings.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Meanwhile, Uranus engages two of the other youma, while the third attacks Neptune. Uranus nimbly dodges the youma's petty advances, then one of them dives at her with a punch and she sidesteps it, planting her left knee into the youma's abdomen and elbowing it in the back of it's deformed head. She then leaps over the second youma when it charges at her and, when she lands...  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
She launches an energy-ball at the two youma but, the one that attacked her, secondly, dodges and the other is vaporized.  
  
~-~-~  
  
At the same time, Neptune dodges the youma that's advancing toward her, the youma turns and blasts at Neptune.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
She uses her Neptune Mirror to reflect the youma's blast back at it and destroy it.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Hah!" Alatar laughs, "Can't you do better than that?" he knocks Astress' weapon from her hand and to the ground with his large metal staff. He draws his staff up and swings it down toward her.  
  
"Yes I... Can!" Astress responds.  
  
Astress jumps and lands on the end of Alatar's staff with both feet, forcing it to the ground. Alatar doesn't release his grip though and Astress jumps over him. She tucks herself into a ball and rolls along the ground behind him, a couple feet, then gets back to her feet and turns to face his back.  
  
"Astral Star Crush!"  
  
A small light appears in her right hand and she grips her fist around it. She pulls her hand back and throws the energy which, upon leaving her hand, grows in size.  
  
Alatar turns and sees the ball of energy flying toward him. He manages to bring his staff around and begin spinning it. The staff acts like a shield and deflects the blast.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The remaining youma draws a large dagger, similar to a scimitar, and dashes at Uranus.  
  
"Oh." Uranus says, "So that's the way you wanna play, huh?" she materializes and unsheathes her Uranus Sabre.  
  
The two blades meet with a *CHING* sound. Uranus easily parries the youma's sword swings until, it tries another dash attack. Uranus sidesteps.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
The blast destroys the youma.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Alatar stabs his staff toward Astress, the three sections separate(still connected by chains), and the end crashes into Astress' upper-torso, breaking her ribs. Astress clinches her chest and drops to a knee as Alatar retracts it and the sections reconnect. He dashes at Astress and performs an uppercut-swing with his staff, nailing her in the chest again and knocking her back into a solid wall.  
  
"Oh my! I guess I should have yelled *FOUR*! hahahaha!" Alatar laughs, as he walks over to the limp and unconscious Sailor Astress, "Now, To finish her."  
  
"No you don't!" Uranus shouts, as she and Neptune rush toward him.  
  
However, They're intercepted by a new wave of under-class youma. Alatar smirks and then charges an energy blast in his left hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Sailor Astress." he says.  
  
But, Just as Alatar is about to release the blast, Lightstar launches herself into his right side, in a shoulder-tackle, and knocks him away from her lover. Alatar regains himself and looks at Lightstar standing infront of Astress, holding her own right shoulder but, ready to fight.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Lightstar commands, "You came after ME, remember!"  
  
"You have a point." responds the staff-weilding youma. He twirls his staff with both hands and then draws it back in his right, holding his left hand out infront of him.  
  
"Let's get started then!" Lightstar states, drawing her left hand up infront of her. Her eyelids drop half-way but, she shakes it off and prepares to finish what the two had started, earlier.  
  
"You know you can't win." Alatar says, with a grin, "In your shape, You won't even be a workout."  
  
"Maybe..." Lightstar responds, gripping her left hand into a fist, "But, Every breath I take will be used... TRYING!"  
  
"Spiral Flame!"  
  
She blasts at Alatar, using her left hand(which is a problem, since she's right-handed). The fire spirals toward the youma but, just as it reaches him, he cancels it out with his own blast. However, Just as he lowers his hand from the counter, Lightstar hits him in the face with a left punch then spins and connects with a left roundhouse kick. Alatar drops his staff. Lightstar follows-up with a left backhand, then attempts a right uppercut but, Alatar catches her fist with his right hand. Lightstar grunts a bit from pain.  
  
"I bet this really hurts!" Alatar states, as he launches a left punch into Lightstar's injured right shoulder. The crimson-haired Senshi cries out(rare indeed).  
  
~-~-~  
  
Uranus dodges one of the new wave of youma and uses her sabre to destroy it. She looks toward Lightstar and Alatar. 'Damn!' she thinks 'There's no way I can make it, in time.' She parries the last youma's weapon-swing with her sabre and finishes her adversary off.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Alatar releases Lightstar's hand and her right arm falls to her side. She drops to one knee.  
  
"It seems you've lost." Alatar says, with a smirk. But then, His smirk fades and his eyes widen slightly as he hears something.  
  
"heh heh." Lightstar starts laughing, "heh heh heh heh... Not quite. But, You have!" she looks up, her eyes narrowed, raising her left hand toward him as she does.  
  
"Extreme Flame!"  
  
Alatar is instantly vaporized by a powerful Flame attack, Lightstar's most powerful attack. 'It's... over...' she thinks, as she detransforms and falls back-first onto the ground, 'Now, To concentrate on healing... wait! Naomi!'  
  
"Haruka! Michiru!" she shouts, the two run over to her. "Please..." she asks, "Take Naomi to get her some help."  
  
"What about you?" asks Michiru.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll call someone on the communicator." Ryoma replies, "Just take care of... her." Haruka nods and Ryoma passes out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A quick explanation of the relationship between Rei, Naomi and Ryoma. Naomi and Rei are *half*-sisters, with the same father and different mothers. Ryoma is Rei's cousin on Rei's mother's side. So, Naomi and Ryoma aren't blood-related, they're lovers. Hope that clarifies. 


	15. Author's Note

Author's (very long) Notes:  
  
Okay, I'll be continuing my fic soon but, before that... there're a few things I wanted to explain, and some questions people asked me that need answers...  
  
1.) I re-read this fic, and found that I kind of left certain things un-explained. Like: Rei having been a demon, in a previous existence and the demon's ability, stasis-lock, that heals wounds. The fact that Rei didn't use this ability to heal herself. Answer: The ability doesn't heal the kinds of *internal* injuries that she sustained, and the fact that she thinks of most of her *outward* scars as a testament of her love for Serena. Another: Why didn't Serena notice the scars Rei has on her torso, in the hospital. Answer: I believe I covered this in the same part where Serena noticed the scars (but I want to make sure)... that they're so faded that to see them, you'd have to look -really- close, closer than Serena had looked at her friend before that day.  
  
  
Some questions people asked:  
  
1.) What? Rei's a demon?... Who? When? How?  
  
Answer: Well, No one ever said the Senshi didn't exist before the Silver Millennium... so, I took the liberty of *creating* a time before the Silver Millennium.  
  
2.) Were Rei and Serena lovers during the Silver Millennium? I thought Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were in-love then?  
  
Answer: I've only seen the anime and, in it, the Senshi's lives during that time were never explained in detail. I took it unto myself, to add a relationship in that time. And, Serena and Endymion were going to marry but, it was because of obligation and never happened cause of Beryl's attack.  
  
3.) Why are all the Senshi lesbians in this story?  
  
Answer: Easy, They aren't. A lesbian is a woman that only likes other females, regardless. A girl can be in-love with another girl, without being attracted to other females. The only lesbians are: Haruka, Shinya, Makoto, & Chrystya. The others would be bi, cause most of them had relationships with guys.  
  
4.) Do you like the name Serena versus Usagi?  
  
Answer: No. I use Serena and Usagi. The reason I've been using Serena in this fic is because, most authors use either the Japanese *or* American-dub names(meaning: Rei/Usagi or Raye/Serena). I thought it'd be something different, If I used the Japanese name Rei, and the American-dub name Serena.  
  
These and other things will be explained more in-depth, later in the story. So, Just bear with me.  
  
  
Here's a couple things that I just have to clarify:  
  
1.) I got a review recently, that I deleted, that stated "Rei and Usagi could never be together because that Usagi and Mamoru love each other... blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada."  
  
My Response: Someone -PLEASE- correct me if I'm wrong but, I believe I said in the very -first- chapter, (and the summary, for crying out loud) that this is a Rei/Serena SHOUJO-AI fanfic! About *Rei* and Serena (not Mamo-baka and Serena). My exact words in the author's notes of the first chapter were... ""I would like to state before we get started with the story, that this is a **shoujo-ai** fic! And, I advise any fans of Mamo-baka(I hate him), DON'T READ THIS FIC! But, Then again, If you are then, WHY ARE YOU READING A SHOUJO-AI FANFIC!!!!(i.e... Shoujo-ai is Japanese for Love between girls!)!"" I hope that clarifies to any who didn't understand the summary! As for everyone who understood those words the first time, pay no attention to this message.  
  
2.) In another review, A person said something about this fic being pointless smut.  
  
My Response: I DO NOT write smut, I am appalled at that accusation! And, I also don't write anything that's pointless! There IS a point to every one of my fics. Don't judge an entire story, by one or two chapters. I don't mind each chapter being judged individually.  
  
Well, That's what I wanted to discuss. Thanks, and continue with your reviews. I should be back sometime later with the next chapter of my fic. Gotta go. 


	16. The Present

Author's notes: Okay, so, I managed to finish the back-story in just two chapters('stead of three, as I originally guessed).   
  
Warnings: No warnings. Nothing more than kissing happens in this chapter.  
  
Let's continue the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 17: The Present...  
  
  
~Aftermath~  
  
An undetermined amount of time has passed... Ryoma finally wakes up and uses a nearby tree-stump to pull herself to her feet, bracing her weight on it. Breathing heavily, She starts walking away from the stump, albeit unsteadily, and soon finds herself bracing again, leaning with her left hand against a tree.  
  
"I haven't gotten back enough of my strength, yet." She says, aloud yet to herself. She tries, again, to start walking but, the world blurs and she falls down onto the ground, face-first. However, She manages to catch herself on her hands and knees.  
  
'Naomi...' the crimson-haired woman thinks 'Please, be alright...' she passes out again, falling on down to the ground.  
  
  
~Hospital~  
  
The doctor walks out of the emergency room and into the waiting room, where Haruka and Michiru are.  
  
"How is she?" Michiru asks him.  
  
"Your friend will be fine..." The doctor replies.  
  
"That's a relief." Haruka says, before he can finish, "I'd hate to be the one to have to tell Ryoma, if something bad had happened to Naomi. She'd have our heads." she says the last part with a hint of joking in her voice.  
  
"... However," The doctor says, regaining the two's attention, "She appears to be in a coma-like state. I don't know when she'll wake up. What happened to her?"  
  
'Coma...? She couldn't have been hurt *that* bad, against that youma.' Haruka thinks 'Something else must be wrong.'  
  
"Um... We don't exactly know." Michiru responds, quickly thinking up a good story, "We were on our way to visit her, when we found her like that and brought her here."  
  
"I see." the doctor says, "Well, I think you should probably find your other friend, and tell her what happened."  
  
Haruka nods, "I'll go." she says, then turns to the aqua-haired woman next to her, "Michi, Maybe you should stay and watch over her, in case she wakes up." Michiru agrees and Haruka leaves the hospital.  
  
  
~Outside~  
  
'It's getting late.' Haruka thinks, glancing up at the darkening sky, 'I need to get back to Ryoma, before it gets any later. Maybe, She'll have some idea what's wrong with Naomi.'  
  
She runs her hand through her short sandy-blonde hair and starts back to the site where she, and Michiru, left Ryoma after the battle.  
  
  
~Hospital-room~  
  
"No!" Naomi says, in her sleep, "You can't go! If you do, You're sure to die!" tears begin to run from the corners of her unopened eyes, down the sides of her face "I won't..." she continues, clutching the sheets under her, "I won't let this happen... I can't!... my friends..." her eyes continue to remain shut.  
  
She calms down and her breathing returns to normal, "Ryoma... where are you?..." she falls back into peaceful slumber.  
  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
"Ahhhh!" Rei screams out, as she sits up on her futon, her right hand automatically shooting out infront of her and her eyes opening. As well, She's covered in a cold sweat and her breaths coming in rapid pants.  
  
"Rei?" Serena asks, sitting up next to the right side of the raven-haired girl, "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" a trace of worry in her voice.  
  
Rei forces her breathing to normal, "Huh? Serena?" she responds, as she lowers her arm and allows her hand to rest on the futon beside her, "No, no. Not a nightmare, Just old dreams... nothing to worry yourself about, my love."  
  
Serena leans closer to Rei and wraps her arms loosely around her friend's waist. She lays her head on Rei's right shoulder. "You know, Rei..." the princess says, nuzzling into the raven-haired girl's neck, "You can't lie to me. Your body's covered in cold sweat and you sounded completely out of breath. Something's wrong, I want you to tell me what." she places a kiss on the priestess' right cheek.  
  
"Serena...--" Rei starts but, is interrupted by the blonde.  
  
"You're not alone anymore, Rei." Serena says, smiling, "You don't have to bear your burdens, by yourself, any longer. You should know that, by now. Besides, I don't like secrets. Especially between us."  
  
Rei smiles warmly, also. "I know, Sere." she says, "I'm just not used to having someone to share my problems with. But, There *are* some things that I have to keep hidden... for now..." she looks away from her love, momentarily, glancing into a mirror lying next to her futon and her eyes flash onyx-black for a moment then back to normal.  
  
"But..." Serena says.  
  
Rei turns in Serena's embrace and places her hands on the princess' shoulders. She looks into the other girl's eyes, "Don't worry, Serena. One day, There won't be *any* secrets between us, I promise." the raven-haired girl tells her, "Just, for now, Trust me. Okay?"  
  
Serena is disappointed but, nods her head understandingly. Rei leans in, placing a warm kiss on the blonde princess' lips. Serena returns the kiss and after a few moments, they break apart. Both lie back down, sharing some more light kisses.  
  
After a few more moments, Serena asks, "Rei? Why do you love me?"  
  
Rei's lavender eyes widen, slightly, at the question, "What d'you mean, My Princess?" she asks.  
  
"Well..." the blonde princess replies, "You're sooo beautiful, and you could have probably gotten any guy --or, girl-- that you would've wanted. But, You chose me. Why?"  
  
The raven-haired priestess blinks a few times... Here, the most beautiful angel in the world, to Rei, was calling *her* beautiful...   
After a few quiet moments, "Does there have to be a *reason*?" Rei replies, with a question. "I love you." she says, simply, "Isn't *that* enough?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Serena responds, "It's not like I'm special, or anything. I mean, If I weren't Sailor Moon, I wouldn't even be unique..." she gains a somewhat sad expression and looks away from Rei, up at the ceiling.  
  
"Enough of that." Rei states, turning the princess' face back toward her, "You *are* special! You have something that draws people to you, that makes them happy. Everything about you demands people to love you."  
  
"Is that why *you* love me?" asks Serena.  
  
"Of course not." the raven-haired girl replies. "But, Since you asked." she adds, "I didn't *choose* you... Ever since I met you, I knew I had found my heart and, my soul. You are everything I'm not, everything I want, and everything I need." she smiles, "That's why I love you."  
  
Serena smiles back, with traces of tears in her eyes, "I feel the same way." she says, pulling herself in tightly against Rei, "When I finally let myself believe it, I realized that when I met you, I had met my other half. You are the true reflection of my soul, Rei. The only person I ever want to be with, for my entire life... and beyond. I love you." Rei tightens her embrace on Serena, slightly.  
  
"And, I love you, My Princess."  
  
Outside, It begins raining a steady rain. The rain begins lightly pecking against the window of Rei's room.  
  
  
~Office-building Rooftop~  
  
Somewhere deep within Tokyo... Shawn is standing on the rooftop of an office-building, near the edge, with his arms folded. His hair and clothes are wet, cause of the rain currently pouring from the sky. He's in his *knight* outfit and looking out over the city, like a Sentinel(of sorts). A shadowy feminine figure walks up behind him, without making a sound.  
  
Shawn closes his eyes and, without turning around, says, "Kyoko."  
  
"I'm a bit surprised." she responds, in a no-nonsense tone, "You're very perceptive." her hair and Senshi-Uniform are in a similar state to Shawn's hair and clothing.  
  
Shawn half-grins and opens his eyes, "The shadows are my domain." he says.  
  
"Of course." Kyoko says, "I sometimes forget just *who* you are... Diablos."  
  
Shawn smirks at the name, then says, "You should talk, Zora."  
  
Kyoko walks up beside him and she, too, looks out over the city.  
  
"You sense it drawing closer, don't you, Shawn?" she asks, "The coming Apocalypse..."  
  
"Yes..." Shawn replies, looking up toward the sky, "The time is drawing near. Soon, It will be up to *them* to decide the fate of this Universe... whether it will end in an apocalyptic fire, or continue on the path to a peaceful future."  
  
"I know." Kyoko says, lowering her head, "And, Once the *true* battle starts... no one, not the Senshi or even half-demon warriors like the two of us, will be able to interfere with or influence the outcome."  
  
"I just hope they are strong enough."  
  
"Don't worry." Kyoko says, "They are. I am sure of it."  
  
Shawn nods, "... I have a favor to ask of you, Kyoko."  
  
"What is it?" asks Kyoko.  
  
Shawn unfolds his arms and looks at the open palm of his right hand, "I haven't recovered enough from the battle with Chaos, three years ago, to use my demon-power." he grips his hand into a fist, "If I am to be of any use in the upcoming battle... I have to regain that ability..." he stops.  
  
"You have to re-new, and intensify, your training." Kyoko says.  
  
"Correct." Shawn says, looking back out over the city, "I should only need one week to accomplish it."  
  
Shawn then re-focuses his eyes on his right hand, and he clenches his hand into a tight fist. Kyoko looks at him and is, for the slightest of moments, shocked at what she sees... a reddish-black aura enshrouds Shawn and his hair and clothing dry, also the falling rain begins evaporating as it comes close to the fire-like shroud encircling him.  
  
"So," Kyoko asks, still looking at him, (though, the slight surprise is gone... to Kyoko, nothing is *too* surprising for long), "What is this favor, you wanted to ask of me?"  
  
"Yes, of course." he replies, turning to face the *elder* Death-Senshi, "During my training, I will not be here in Tokyo. So, I want *you* to watch over Rei and Serena in my place." he turns and starts walking away from the edge of the roof, "They both have power that they, themselves, are not yet aware of."  
  
"I understand." Kyoko says, she looks back out over the city, "But, You should know... I already made *that* particular promise to someone else... over a thousand years ago."  
  
"Of course I know." Shawn says, simply, as he continues walking, "Someone you *loved*..." then whispers, "A... beautiful woman..."  
  
"!?" Kyoko is surprised at the words, as she spins around and looks toward where Shawn's voice came from. However, She finds him not there, nor anywhere on the roof. 'It's as if he just *vanished*?' she thinks 'hmmm... Disappeared into the shadows.' Then, after a few moments, she adds in her mind 'How is it possible that he knows about she and I? No one knew about us!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued... (regardless of whether FF.Net allows it, or not. Because, I will be moving this fic to mediaminer.org) 


	17. Worries Won't Cease

Sorry it's been awhile since I posted but, I've been EXTREMELY PEEVED at what ff.net has done, limiting writers' imaginations. I've also been trying to decide a way to get even and I think I've got it... after another couple of chapters, I'm gonna write a rather explicit chatper about Rei and Serena making love. Okay, Time for another part of this SM-fic! I changed the rating of this fic and finish it on ff.net. Then, I'm going to start over and re-post the entire story on mediaminer.org. I'm gonna see it to the end. Now, Let's get started...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 18: Worries Won't Cease...  
  
  
~Near a Construction-site/Next day~  
  
Makoto, Chrystya, Ami, Michiru and Haruka are having an impromptu meeting... Makoto is leaning against a steel girder with her arms folded, Chrystya is checking something on Ami's mini-computer, Haruka and Michiru are sitting on a makeshift bench next to each other, holding hands.  
  
"I still can't believe what Ryoma said." Michiru says.  
  
"I know." agrees Haruka.  
  
  
Recent Flashback/Same Day; Morning...  
  
~Outside the Hospital~  
  
"What?" questions Raika.  
  
Ryoma nods, "Naomi is in a... psychic-induced coma." she says, turning away from the other girls and facing a wall, "I haven't any idea when she will wake up."  
  
"But, She *will* wake up, right?" asks Serena.  
  
Ryoma spins back around to face Serena and the others. "Of course she will!" the crimson-haired senshi responds, in a shout, causing the princess to cringe slightly. 'She *has* to...' adds Ryoma, in her mind.  
  
"Calm down, Ryoma." Rei says, "Serena didn't mean anything."  
  
"I know, Rei..." Ryoma replies to the raven-haired priestess, "I... I'm just worried about Naomi. I've only seen her like this, once before... and, she almost didn't wake up at all." she then addresses the odango-atama, "I'm sorry, Princess."  
  
"It's okay." Serena replies, "We're all worried about her." she issues Ryoma a reassuring smile, "Everything will work out fime."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
  
~Construction-site~  
  
"We have to find a way to stop Hariel and, whoever's working with him." Haruka states, "Before any more of us, wind up like Naomi."  
  
Michiru nods, "We need a plan."  
  
The other three agree.  
  
"Shouldn't we be discussing this with Serena?" asks Makoto.  
  
"Yeah." Chrystya says, looking up from Ami's computer, "But, Where is she? And, Rei?"  
  
"Still at the hospital." Michiru replies, "They said they were going to stay near Naomi and Ryoma, in case more youma attack. Afterall, This time, We are dealing with an enemy that knows our true identities."  
  
Ami nods, then turns toward Makoto, "Hey, Mako?" she asks, "Where's Shinya?"  
  
"Well..." Makoto replies, sparing a glance toward Haruka then closing her eyes, "She doesn't want to be this near Haruka."  
  
"That's fine by me." Haruka says, with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet, either."  
  
"What's the story with you two, anyway?" Makoto asks, "I've been with Shinya since we were young girls. And, If I didn't know better, I say that it's like you're sisters, or something else."  
  
"That's the point." Chrystya says, sitting down the Mercury mini-computer, "I just finished my search on the subject."  
  
"What did you find?" asks Ami, moving closer to the other girl and looking at the computer-screen.  
  
"According to this..." Chrystya starts, tapping more buttons, "Exactly three of the Celestial Senshi were related to three of the Sailor Senshi. To be precise... Naomi, Shinya and myself were related to Rei, Haruka and Michiru, respectively."  
  
"Yes," Michiru says, "Naomi explained it to Ruka and I, shortly before we went to help Ryoma."  
  
"Then, After helping Ryoma, that's when Naomi..." Chrystya says.  
  
"... yeah." responds Haruka.  
  
Makoto unfolds her arms and stands up from her leaning position against the girder. "I gotta get going." she says, "Shinya wants to go see the sunset."  
  
"See ya, Mako." Chrystya says, as Makoto starts walking away. Makoto waves back over her shoulder.  
  
  
~Hospital-Room~  
  
Naomi is still unconscious, laying in the hospital-bed and Ryoma is slouched in a chair beside the bed, with her head down.  
  
"... Ryoma?" Serena says, from the door-way, "Do you mind if I come in?" her voice a bit worried that the crimson-haired woman might yell at her, again.  
  
"Serena?" Ryoma responds, lifting her head to give the princess her attention, "Sure."  
  
Serena steps into the room and closes the door, "Any change?" she asks.  
  
Ryoma returns her gaze to the floor, then slowly shakes her head, "I've never felt so... powerless." she says, in an almost whisper. She holds back tears that threaten to fill her crimson-eyes, just as she has done since her parents died. Then, A hand touches her right shoulder and she raises her head to look up at Serena standing next to her with her left hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She'll be okay." says the odango-headed princess.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The two of you are bound by love." Serena explains, "And, Nothing can break that. It'll always bring you together."  
  
Ryoma manages a weak smile, "Thanks, Serena." she says, "I think I feel a little better. Where's Rei?"  
  
"She went out for some fresh air." Serena replies, "I told her that I'd join her, after I came to check on you and Naomi. You gonna be okay?"  
  
Ryoma nods, "I'm fine. 'Sides, I don't need a babysitter." she manages a small laugh.  
  
"Okay." Serena says, smiling, "Well, I'm gonna go find Rei, then." and with that, she exits the room.  
  
After Serena's gone, Ryoma feels tears roll down her cheeks... "I miss you, Naomi." she whispers, "Please, Come back to me, soon."  
  
  
~Alleyway/Between Hospital and Another Building~  
  
Rei is in the alley, leaned with her right hand against the side of the other building(not the hospital). She looks down into a puddle of water(obviously formed from the rain, the previous night).  
  
'Huh!?' Rei thinks, noticing something about her eyes' reflection. But, before it shows, she closes her eyes and adds in her mind, 'No!'  
  
"Rei?" Serena's voice comes from around the corner, "Are you around here?" the blonde princess steps around into the alley and sees Rei, leaned against the wall.  
  
"Rei!" Serena says, as she runs up to the raven-haired girl, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asks, concerned.  
  
"... yeah, I'm okay, Serena." the priestess replies, keeping her head down and her eyes closed, "I'm fine."  
  
Serena leans around to see her love's face and, after a moment looking at Rei... her tightly closed eyes, the beads of sweat on her face, the obvious displeasure at *something*, and the expression of being somewhat... *afraid*(!?)... 'Rei isn't afraid of anything!' Serena states to herself 'Something's really bothering her! But, What...?'  
  
Serena places her right hand on Rei's left shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong, Rei." she says, "Please?"  
  
"I told you..." Rei says, somewhat harshly, knocking the other girl's hand from her shoulder with her left hand, "I'm fine!"  
  
Serena backs away a step, "No, Something's really wrong." Serena says, "Please, Rei. I love you, and I'm worried about you. What is it?"  
  
Rei removes her right hand from the wall, "You wanna know?" she asks, still not raising her head or opening her eyes. She reaches back and grabs the princess' right forearm with her left hand.  
  
"What? Rei?" asks Serena, as the priestess' grip tightens.  
  
Rei pulls Serena to the wall, as she turns around and pins the girl against the wall. Still holding the princess' right arm with her left hand and using her right hand to pin Serena's left arm to the wall. The raven-haired priestess holds her face very close to Serena's, with her eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"R-Rei...?"  
  
"You wanted to know what's wrong, right?" Rei says, touching her nose to Serena's. She snaps her eyes open, "Then, Look!"  
  
Serena gasps upon seeing a pair of onyx eyes looking back at her, instead of those beautiful amethyst orbs of Rei's... or even, the slightly darker tanzinite ones that she has seen twice. She gulps.  
  
"Do they frighten you, Serena?" asks Rei, loosening her grip on Serena's wrists.  
  
"Because..." Rei adds, lowering her head and closing her eyes, "They do me."  
  
Rei releases Serena's wrists, backs up against the opposite wall and slides down it to a sitting position. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Serena's expression turns from one of shock to one of sadness. 'That's what she's been keeping from me.' Serena deduced.  
  
"Every time I've looked into a mirror and... seen these empty eyes looking back at me..." Rei continues, her head tucked against knees, "They scare me to death..." her words trail off.  
  
Serena hears the raven-haired girl begin to cry and takes a small step forward, reaching out slightly with her right hand. But, She retracts her hand when she hears Rei continue talking.  
  
"I've learned..." she says, "I've learned that there is something deep within me. Something besides the demon-power that I've displayed." she takes a short pause, then finishes, "Something that... I don't understand and, don't know how to control..." again her words trailing off.  
  
Serena walks up to Rei, kneels down infront of her and places her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Rei." the blonde princess says, "This isn't like you."  
  
"A long time ago," Rei says, "A priest, my grandpa's brother, my great uncle, said that it was a demon... that *I* was a demon... grandpa told me that he was a fool and to not think anymore of what he said but now..."  
  
"Rei...--"  
  
"What if he was right?" Rei says, "What if I *am* a demon, like those youma..." she pulls her knees closer to herself and tightens her arms around them, "Then, That makes me no better than they are..."  
  
Serena takes her right hand off Rei's left shoulder and places the index and middle fingers under the raven-haired girl's chin.  
  
Serena raises Rei's face to meet her own. However, Rei's eyes are still closed, tears rolling down the sides of her face from the corners of those closed eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes, Rei." Serena responds, "And look at me."  
  
Rei opens her (onyx) eyes and meets Serena's ocean-blue ones, "How..." she asks, crying, "How can you love a monster?"  
  
Serena looks into Rei's tear-filled black eyes, "You're not a monster, Rei. Nor, Are your eyes empty." she says, as she moves her face closer, looking deeper into the priestess' eyes, "In them, I still see what I have always seen. I see the person you really are, the person who I am in-love with. They're the same eyes, their color doesn't change anything, especially how I feel about you."  
  
"Are you sure?" asks Rei, still sniffling.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" responds the princess.  
  
Serena draws the priestess' lips to her own, in a gentle kiss. Rei tentatively but, gladly returns the un-demanding kiss, wrapping her arms around the other girl and momentarily closing her eyes. After breaking the kiss, Rei re-opens her eyes and, once again, they're lavender.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: I would like to get at least 4 reviews for each chapter from here on, to encourage me that people are still reading this fic. Okay? Well, That's it for now. 4 reviews and I'll post the next one, ya know. 


	18. Target: The Celestial Senshi

Well, Time for the next part of Unconditional Love. One thing... You're all probably wondering about the Senshi's school-status, eh? Well, I assure you, most are still attending school but, this fic is taking place during Summer Vacation(I'm not sure if they have that in Japan but...). In a-anycase, I don't feel like talking a whole lot right now... so, On with the chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 19: Target: The Celestial Senshi...  
  
  
~Rooftop/High-School attended by the Senshi~  
  
Shinya and Makoto are sitting and watching as the sun slowly sets in the horizon.(a quick explanation of how to tell the difference in Mako's and Shinya's eyes... in this fic, Makoto has *jade* eyes and Shinya has *emerald* eyes).  
  
"Wow!" Makoto says, "This is great, Shinya." she turns to her left, to look at the short-haired woman, who is looking back into the other brunette's jade eyes, "Thanks for bringing me here. The view of the setting-sun is perfect from this spot."  
  
"Not nearly as perfect as you are, Thunderess." responds the slightly taller woman.  
  
Makoto smiles at her lover's pet-name for her. Shinya then draws the other woman's lips to her own, in a light kiss that gradually intensifies. During which, Shinya's left hand finds its way up Mako's green skirt, as she begins caressing her right thigh. Unconsciously, Makoto's hands start working at unfastening the buttons of Shinya's button-up shirt.  
  
Once Makoto has the last button unfastened, She uses her hands to pull Shinya's shirt open, revealing her lace bra. Shinya snakes her right arm around behind Makoto's head and then down the other brunette's blouse. Makoto runs her hands up the sides of Shinya's bare waist to her very-full breasts, causing the other woman to deepen their kiss as Mako begins caressing her breasts through her bra. Shinya runs her right hand up and down Mako's back, while continuing to caress her right thigh with her left hand, inching slowly closer to the junction of her legs. However, Just before Shinya's hand reaches Mako *there*, the two hear someone scream and they break apart, stopping their *activities*, both slightly out of breath.  
  
"Ah... Crap!" Shinya says, with restrained anger, "Not now!"  
  
"And, We were just getting to the fun part." Makoto adds, rolling her eyes, "I guess... we should go."  
  
Shinya nods and the two leave the roof to go find the source of the scream.  
  
  
~Near Another Building~  
  
Several minutes later, Shinya and Makoto reach the source of the scream nearly a half city-block away from the school. Once there, The two see a rather large youma, with the head of bull and the body of a human(maybe a bodybuilder), terrorizing a group of kids. The youma's body is also encased in armor, gray on his upper-body(torso and arms), and black on his lower-body(waist down)... he is wearing a gray helmet, which covers the back of his head and neck, also reaching over his head and down, triangularly, between his eye-brows(well, where eye-brows would be, if he were human), it also has slots around his horns.  
  
"Ah, Don't be frightened, children." the youma says, "I don't want to kill you... I just want to hear your screams."  
  
  
"Think it's time to step in?" asks Makoto, hand in her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Yes, Let's." replies Shinya.  
  
Makoto withdraws her transformation pen...  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
Her clothes are replaced by her sailor uniform.  
  
Shinya slams her fists into one another, infront of her chest. Then, She pulls her fists apart and draws the right back...  
  
"Titan Crystal Power!"  
  
She slams her right fist down into the ground and her uniform appears, starting with the fist that's touching the ground... a White Bodysuit, Gold Tiara w/Brown Jewel, Gold Neckband, Brown Earrings, Brown Scout-Scarf w/Gold Trim, Brown Chest-Bow, Gold Back-Bow, Golden Scout-Skirt, Gold Low-top Boots.  
  
  
"Now," the youma says, drawing back his hand and forming an energy-ball in it, "Scream for me." he starts to move his hand forward.  
  
"Hold it, right there!" states a voice from a couple feet away, "Leave those kids alone!"  
  
The youma turns toward the interrupters and sees Sailor Titan and Sailor Jupiter, 'Ah, They're here.' he thinks 'About time.'  
  
"Fine then." the youma says, the energy dissippates, "They are of no interest to me."  
  
"Children, run." Jupiter says. The group of kids listen and start to run.  
  
However, The youma holds up a finger and says, "Sorry, I changed my mind." Underground electric cables break up through the ground and the children become entangled in them.  
  
"What are you doing!" Titan demands, "Let them go!"  
  
"I don't think so." the youma replies, with an evil smile, "The children shall stay. It will make our battle more... interesting. Don't the two of you agree?" he laughs, then punches the wall, causing a crack in it. The crack slowly starts to extend up the wall, "Can you stop me, before this wall collapses onto them?" he says, "We will soon find out." he pulls his arms back at either side of himself, elbows bent slightly and palms open, fingers apart and bent somewhat at the knuckles.  
  
He snorts, flaring his nostrils, and charges toward them. Jupiter and Titan roll out of his way, in opposite directions, letting the minotaur-like youma charge past them. Both come up in a one-knee position. Jupiter stands up.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap!"  
  
She throws an oval-shaped ball of lightning-energy at the large youma, hitting his back and knocking him to the ground. However, He stands up and merely dusts himself off before turning back around to face the two Senshi, with a snarl.  
  
Titan doesn't stand up and, instead, keeps her right palm against the ground. "Try this then." she says, as her hand slowly sinks slightly into the ground, "Earth Rave!"  
  
The ground beneath the youma begins to tremble and shake, causing a miniscule quake centered in that one spot and throws the youma into another building. Titan pulls her hand back out of the ground and stands up.  
  
"How'd ya like that?" taunts Titan.  
  
"I liked it just fine." the youma replies, "You are, indeed, a worthy challenge."  
  
He reaches his arms out of the hole he's in and places his hands on either side of the hole. He grips the sides and his fingers break small holes into the concrete. He pulls his himself out of the hole-in-the-wall and stands up.  
  
"Oh, How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself." he says, "... I'm Minotauros."  
  
Lights come on in several rooms of the higher floors in the building that Minotauros was thrown into and people look down at where the Senshi and youma are.  
  
"Ah, An audience." Minotauros says.  
  
'Well, We couldn't keep the Senshi a secret forever.' thinks Jupiter, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Minotauros, however, charges through the attack and towards the senshi of lightning. As he nears her, Jupiter jumps up and leap-frogs him, placing her hands on Minotauros' head and doing the splits with her legs, bringing her entire body over the youma, as he charges beneath her. Jupiter brings her legs back together and lands on the ground. Unfortunately, As she lands, Minotauros turns and thrusts his horns at her.  
  
"Jupiter!" shouts Titan, as Minotauros' left horn cuts a gash along Jupiter's right side.  
  
The senshi of lightning manages to side-step, holding her right side with her left hand, and prevent herself from further injury from Minotauros' horns. However, The youma attempts, again, to impale her with them. Jupiter drops down, avoiding the impale-attempt, and hits Minotauros left jaw with a hard-right punch. The force of the impact turns Minotauros' head to the right and causes him to take a step back with his right hoof(foot).  
  
As the youma turns his head back toward Jupiter, Titan runs toward him from behind where Jupiter is knelt. The senshi of rock and ground jumps over Jupiter at Minotauros and, avoiding his horns, wraps her left arm around the back. She uses her weight and momentum to spin the youma around to his left, in a half-circle. Titan drops toward the ground, pulling Minotauros with her, and smashes his head into the hard concrete(known as a *Jumping Tornado DDT* in wrestling). She keeps moving as she back-rolls to a standing position.  
  
Titan then runs back to check on Jupiter, who is now laying on her back. She kneels and asks, "Are you going to be okay?" a concerned tone in her voice.  
  
"... yeah." replies the lightning-senshi.  
  
"I shoulda guessed." Titan says, slightly relieved, "A wound like that wouldn't stop you. Don't worry, I'll handle Minotauros. You just lie still."  
  
Titan stands and turns back toward Minotauros, who has just managed to free his horns from being stuck in the ground. He jumps backward and lands several feet away. Titan, meanwhile, walks about six steps away from Jupiter, to her right.  
  
"Now I'm steamed!" snorts Minotauros, angrily. The youma transforms into a demon-bull form, his arms becoming its front legs and the armor re-configuring to his new form.  
  
Minotauros scrapes the ground three times with his right-front hoof, then bellows and stomps his hoof onto the ground. He, then, lowers his large head and does a bull-charge toward Sailor Titan.  
  
Titan slams her fists into one-another, in-front of her, "Fine!" she says, then she raises her arms in a fighting stance, "Let's just see which one of us is stronger!"  
  
Just as Minotauros reaches her, the senshi of rock and ground thrusts her arms down and grabs the bull's horns, preventing herself from being skewered on them. The momentum forces Titan back quite a way, pushing up the concrete(and dirt-ground beneath it, incedently) around her heels, as it does. However, Titan retains her grip on Minotauros' horns and keeps them several inches from her torso. Titan tenses her muscles and slams her heels into the ground, forcing the movement to halt.  
  
"I ain't in any mood to become a human-shishkebab... today!" Titan states. Then, She over-powers the bull-youma and forces him straight down onto his front knees.  
  
Titan releases her grip on Minotauros' horns and reaches around his torso, between his front and back legs. She locks her hands around his waist. "Now..." she says, as she lifts the bull onto her right shoulder(Minotauros' back laying on her shoulder), "Titan Bomb!" Titan, then, uses her strength to drive Minotauros down, back-first, onto the concrete... hard(another wrestling move, the *Power Bomb*), causing the ground to crack out in several directions. Titan jumps back several steps, breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
Minotauros' body changes back to its original form and he pulls himself to his feet(hooves), leaving a hole where he was. He has his head leaned forward, looking down to the ground, holding his right shoulder with his left hand. His right arm is hanging at his side and about 40% of his left horn is broken off.  
  
'I can't believe this!' Minotauros thinks 'She's stronger than I am!?'  
  
However, He's quickly brought out of his thoughts, as he hears Titan running toward him. He raises his head just as she reaches him, Titan thrusts her right palm into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to hunch-over forward slightly. Titan raises her arms above her head and clasping her hands together, interlocking the fingers, then swings them down into Minotauros' back, between his shoulder blades, causing him to drop to his hands and knees.  
  
Next, The senshi of rock and ground reaches down and grabs the youma, gripping his left horn with her left hand and the waist-part of his armor with her right. She picks him up and starts spinning in-place, counter-clockwise. After three spins she releases Minotauros and he flies through the air(unintentionally) toward the building that the children are next to. He hits the ground near the building hard, tearing up the concrete for about two feet. Titan immediately begins charging her energy in her right hand.  
  
"Grand Stream!"  
  
Titan pulls her hand back and thrusts it down into the ground, sending an energized(and guided) earthquake toward Minotauros.  
  
The attack hits Minotauros, full-force, and the energy explodes on contact... obliterating the youma. In the aftermath, Titan places her right hand on a nearby fire-hydrant to hold herself up. Jupiter is leaned against the wall of another building, still holding her side. And, Unnoticed to everyone, Another youma presses several keys on some sortof wrist-band and creates a portal, which he uses to get away... unnoticed by everyone *except* Haruka and Michiru, who've just arrived.  
  
The cables holding the children release them, falling to the ground, cause Minotauros(who was controlling them) is dead. Unfortunately, though, a section of the wall near them starts falling... apparently speeded-up by Titan's attack. The children see it coming and drop down, covering their heads. However, There's no impact. The children look up and see Titan holding the large slab of concrete up with both of her hands... a difficult task, even for her, as the slab is about 6-foot by 5-foot and about a foot thick.  
  
"Move!" Titan orders the kids, "Get out from under it!"  
  
They listen to her and run out from under the area where the slab will land. Even at the distance she is, Jupiter notices Titan's heavy breathing, the amount of sweat rolling off her, and how much she's straining to hold the slab up. The senshi of lighting figures Titan can't hold it up much longer and, she knows the woman won't be able to let go of the slab and get out from under it, before it falls.  
  
Jupiter pushes herself to a standing position, using the wall behind her, and starts to go help her lover. However, She's stopped as a hand grabs her around her right wrist. She turns to see, "Michiru?" she asks, "Why are you stopping me? I hafta help Titan!"  
  
"In your condition," Michiru replies, releasing Jupiter's arm, "You would only succeed in getting yourself killed, too."  
  
"But, I--"  
  
"Michi's right, Jupiter." Haruka injects, "You won't be able to save her."  
  
"I can try!" Jupiter retorts, "I'm not going to just stand here, and not try to save her!!" she starts again toward Titan but, Michiru steps infront of her, holding out her arms.  
  
"I understand." the aqua-haired woman says, "You love her, and you want to save her, but--" she cuts herself off... not because of Jupiter but, because of Haruka.  
  
Haruka runs toward Titan and jumps at the other woman, tackling her out from under the slab, allowing it to fall onto the ground. On the other side of the slab, the two women are laying safely on the ground... Titan laying on her back with her eyes closed and Haruka lying half-way on-top of her. Haruka stands up and dusts herself off, as Titan starts opening her eyes. Titan looks up and sees Haruka standing above her.  
  
"H-Haruka?" Titan asks, raising up slightly, "*You* saved me?"  
  
"Yeah, Well..." Haruka replies, tilting her head to one side and shrugging her shoulders, "What are sisters for?" she looks back down at the other woman with a smile.  
  
Titan smiles back, "That's the first time... that you ever said we're sisters."  
  
Michiru and Jupiter are walking over to them.  
  
Titan gasps a breath and grabs her chest, slightly to the left of the center... the area of her heart. She falls back onto the ground and tightens her grip, gasping for breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Haruka.  
  
"Oh no!" Jupiter says, "It's the virus! We have to get her back to my house!"  
  
"Your house?" Haruka says, "She needs a doctor, or a hospital!"  
  
"No," Jupiter retorts, "She needs the heart-medicine at my house! Please, Haruka, You have to take us there... before it's too late."  
  
"... okay." Haruka relents.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Ramblings: Well, There's another chapter. Hope you all like it! Anyway, Thanks for reading, see you next chapter! And, In case you're all wondering... Yes, I do watch wrestling. Wrestling is also one of Shinya(Titan)'s two fighting styles, the other is Koppo. Well, That's it for now. 


	19. Target: Celestial Senshi, part 2

Here's the next part. It's the last part I've gotten written so far but, I'm currently working on the next part... the Rei/Serena love-scene chapter. Well, As soon as I get the next part finished(and get 4 reviews for this one), I'll post it. Anyway, Here's this one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 20: Target: Celestial Senshi, part 2...  
  
  
~Makoto's House~  
  
Michiru and Haruka are sitting on the couch, in Makoto's living-room, waiting on the brunette to return from the bedroom where, they figure, she's administering the heart-medication to Shinya(she's de-transformed).  
  
"Will she be okay?" asks Haruka, as Makoto walks back out of the bedroom and into the living-room.  
  
"Yes..." Mako replies, letting out a relieved sigh, "We made it in time, she's resting now. Thank you, Haruka." the tall blonde nods.  
  
"Um, If I may ask," Michiru says, politely, as Makoto slouches into a chair near the bedroom-door, "What is wrong with Shinya's heart?"  
  
"Well, It's a virus. Apparently, It's one that attacks the heart by causing it to tighten, or constrict." Makoto replies, "The doctors said it was probably caused by what her father done to her, when she was a little girl... and, no one knows how to cure it or, even if there *is* a cure." she pauses to wipe tears from her jade eyes, "It flares-up, about once every few months and I have to give her the medicine to relieve the pressure on her heart... the strain from the use of her strength makes it even more rapid that it affects her."  
  
  
~Another Part of the City~  
  
Ami and Chrystya are being attacked by another youma... a horrific looking monster, with a very reptilian appearance: a reptile's head, lots of sharp teeth, a scaly tail, and three-inch claws on its (Uh) hands. The youma throws an energy-ball toward Ami but, Chrystya tackles her blue-haired lover out of the attack's path. However, The youma(Scarik) throws another energy-blast toward them. Chrystya fully-covers Ami with her own body.  
  
"I'll protect you, Ami." Chrystya says, "No matter what."  
  
"But--"  
  
The blast is sliced in-two and misses the twosome.  
  
"No one's going to die, today." Kyoko's voice says.  
  
Chrystya and Ami look around to see Kyoko, as Sailor Darkstar, standing between them and the Scarik, holding her Death-Scythe in her right hand, pointed downward. Darkstar turns her head back toward the twosome and says, "What are you waiting for? Transform yourselves!"  
  
The two both nod and stand up...  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
Ami's Senshi-uniform replaces her regular clothes.  
  
"Seabreeze Crystal Power!"  
  
Chrystya spins around once clock-wise, crossing her arms in-front of her chest in an *X* as she does, and then swings them outward in either direction, horizontally. Her uniform appears: White Bodysuit, Golden Tiara w/Ocean-Blue Jewel, Blue Bead Earrings, Ocean-Blue Neckband, White Gloves-Half-Elbow Length, Sky-Blue Chest Bow, Dark-Blue Back Bow, Ocean-Blue Scout-Scarf, Ocean-Blue Scout-Skirt, Ocean-Blue Knee-Length Boots w/Sky-Blue Stripes.  
  
"Good, Now maybe I have ssssome fun!" Scarik says, in his reptilian voice.  
  
"Not likely." Seabreeze says, "Ice Spike!" she spins counter-clockwise once, creating a three-foot ice *spike* in her hands. When she finishes her spin, she releases the spike, throwing it toward Scarik. Scarik tries to dodge to the right but, the spike still hits his left arm near the shoulder, freezing it completely. The arm shatters and causes Scarik to fall.  
  
Mercury's communicator starts beeping and she answers it, Makoto's face blips on.  
  
"What is it, Mako?" she asks.  
  
"Ami, Are you in a fight?"  
  
"Yes. What's wrong?"  
  
"Look around." Makoto says, "Haruka says there might a youma hiding somewhere, watching the battle."  
  
"Alright." Mercury begins looking around to find the unseen youma, if there is one.  
  
Meanwhile, Scarik is getting back up and Seabreeze runs toward him. Scarik slashes at Seabreeze with his right claws. Seabreeze ducks the attack and grabs Scarik's right wrist with her right hand after it passes over her head. She wraps her left arm around Scarik's arm from below, as she turns her back to the youma. She pulls forward on Scarik's arm and, at the same time, uses her right leg to sweep his legs out from under him. Using the youma's own weight and momentum to throw him over her shoulder, and onto the ground(a Judo throw).  
  
However, Scarik comes back to his feet very quickly and backhand hits Seabreeze with his right forearm, knocking her back several feet.  
  
"It'sss being harder than that to dessstroy I!" he says, then regrows his left arm, "Like Earth-lizard, I be able to regenerate limbsss!"  
  
"Really?" Darkstar says, spinning her scythe in her right hand, "Well, Can you regrow your..." she runs toward the youma, "HEAD!!" she slashes horizontally with the blade of her scythe, cutting off Scarik's reptilian head.  
  
Scarik's neck begins to lengthen and re-form, beginning to shape a new head. "I guess he can." Darkstar says.  
  
"Darkstar! Move!" Seabreeze shouts to the other senshi.  
  
Darkstar listens and moves, as Seabreeze finishes a spin with her arms crossed like in her transformation. Seabreeze swings her arms out the same way she did to transform, also, as she shouts, "Diamond Dust!" releasing a sub-zero icy-wind toward Scarik... which hits him, just as his head finishes its regrowth, freezing the youma in solid ice.  
  
"You won't come back this time!" Darkstar states, as she performs a diagonal-downward right-to-left.  
  
The slash cuts the youma in-half. The two halves fall to the ground and shatter on-impact into millions of pieces. And, At that moment, Mercury locates the unseen youma, hiding around the corner of a nearby building.  
  
"Got you!" she says, "Shining Aqua Illusion!" the blast hits the wall, where the youma is hiding and knocks it out in the open.  
  
The youma shakes its head and looks up to see itself surrounded by the three senshi.  
  
"Sorry, I have another engagement!" the youma says, reaching toward its wristband and presses several keys, creating a portal behind it, "Bye!" it jumps backward and the portal closes after it passes through it.  
  
"So, That's where Hariel's lair is, another dimension." Darkstar says, "Now, at least we know how to get there."  
  
"Yes." Mercury agrees, "But, We'll need one of their control-bands and, we'll have to discover the key-sequence to open the portal, too."  
  
She turns to consult Chrystya about it but, sees her lover lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Chrystya! What happened?" the blue-haired genius asks worriedly... no response. She kneels next to the platinum-haired girl, "Chrystya?" ... again, no response.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Ami?" asks Kyoko.  
  
"I don't know. This has never happened before!" Ami says, checking for Chrystya's pulse... she finds it. "She's okay... I think. Just unconscious. She should be fine when she wakes up..." then says in her mind, 'I hope...'  
  
"We should get her in-doors... something bad is going to happen. And soon. I can feel it." Kyoko says, kneeling down and lifting the unconscious Chrystya off the ground.  
  
"Makoto's house is the closest but, it's nearly a half-mile away."  
  
"No problem." Kyoko says, materializing her scythe(or sickle) in her right hand, "The Death-Scythe will take us there in a matter of seconds."  
  
  
~Hariel's Lair~  
  
"Damn!" Hariel curses, "They discovered the surveilence-youma!"  
  
"So?" Endymion says, "If they've been discovered, just stop using them."  
  
"That's not an option!" Hariel states, "We need them to measure the senshi's fighting-spirit!"  
  
Endymion shrugs.  
  
"Well, Nevertheless, That takes care of two of three of those annoying Celestial Senshi. Just three to go."  
  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Raika is standing in a forested area eight feet from another female: a girl her age, with shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a three-piece outfit: a skin-tight top that's cut-off just below her breasts, a fairly short blue skirt, and black shoes(and she's wearing undies, of course).  
  
"Damia!?" Raika says, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Raika," the other girl says, smiling faintly, "I came to tell you to leave."  
  
"What? Why?" Raika asks.  
  
"Nevermind that." Damia replies, "Just leave. Leave Tokyo, and Japan! Don't stay here, please." she turns and starts walking away.  
  
"Wait! Damia!" Raika calls after her, "Please, Don't go!"  
  
"Just, Don't stay here..." Damia repeats once more and fades as she continues walking.  
  
  
~Tree-Branch That Raika's Napping On~  
  
"Damia!!" Raika calls out, as she wakes and sits up, her right leg draped off one side of the branch. 'It was... a dream?' she asks herself 'It couldn't have been *just* a dream. That *was* Damia! Why would she want me to leave, though?' she jumps down out of the tree.  
  
'I can feel her, here... she's in Japan but, where?' Raika thinks 'I have to find her, then she can tell me what that dream was all about.'  
she runs off in a random direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Ramblings: This fic just keeps gettin stranger and stranger, doesn't it? Well, It'll all make sense by the end... I hope. Bet you're all wondering who Damia is and about her relationship with Raika, eh? Sorry, Can't tell you. You'll just have to read on to find out. I received a review for an earlier chapter from someone that said they didn't like this story because of the chapter-titles(Does anyone reading this understand that? I don't). If the person who submitted that review is reading this chapter, I just want to say 'don't judge a book by it's cover'(clitche, I know but, it's correct) I didn't like the name 'Absence' but, I read the fic and found the best and most involving novel I've ever seen(which is certainly strange, cause I don't even like novels. They generally can't retain my interest but, 'Absence' by Kirika did, not to mention fueled my interest in the sequel)I also realized why it had the name, up close to the end of it and like the name cause it fits the story perfectly. Anyway, Sorry for not having Rei and Serena in this chapter but, the story is about them so, they'll be in it plenty. And, The next chapter is solely about the two of them... Oh yeah, Someone asked in a review "What other powers do Rei and Serena possess?" Well, I can't say 'exactly' but, I will say that they haven't reach their full-potential yet. Ah, Okay, They have alot more powers to show off... Keep reading this story to find out what those powers are, okay? ......(Long ramblings, eh?) 


	20. The Right Time

Author's Notes: I finally got an idea for a 'revenge' chapter against FF.net for deleting the NC-17 category... A Rei/Serena love-scene and it's gonna be this chapter so, if ya don't wanna read bout Rei and Serena making love then, by all means, AVOID this chapter!! Okay? Anyone still here? Well, Might as well get started ya know.  
Warning: Love-Scene between Rei and Serena!!  
You've been warned(twice). So, Without further ado, here it is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 21: The Right Time...  
~Minato Hospital; Hallway~  
  
Rei and Serena are standing in a hall, opposite the one with the door to Naomi's room, locked in a very deep kiss. Rei's right hand starts creeping up Serena's left thigh and under the girl's pink dress, toward her 'private' part.  
  
"Rei..." Serena manages to say, as her and Rei's kiss breaks and the raven-haired girl begins kissing her neck.  
  
"Hmmm?" is Rei's response as she uses her left hand to push the strap off Serena's right shoulder and she moves her kisses to the now-exposed area.  
  
"Um, *mmm*," Serena says, flinching slightly as the fingers of Rei's right hand brush against her vagina, through the moist fabric of her panties, "Could we... *mmm*, maybe, find a more private... uh, place. *mmmm* P-people are... are staring."  
  
Rei halts her kisses momentarily, "Let them." she replies, before returning to her kisses on Serena's exposed right shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, Rei." Serena persists, pushing herself back, slightly. The action causes Rei to mumble her reluctance to stop but, doesn't even think about forcing Serena.  
  
The blonde odango-atama then proceeds to lead Rei to an un-occupied room and opens the door. The two enter the room and, not more than a second after the door closes, lock one another's lips in another passionate kiss. While they probe each other's mouths with their tongues, they begin to sub-consciously undress one another. Serena fumbles with the button of Rei's blue bike-shorts and, once done, she un-does the zipper and pushes the shorts down several inches. Rei kicks off her red pumps and rocks her hips slightly, causing her shorts to fall to the floor, revealing her red-lace panties. The raven-haired priestess reaches her arms around Serena unzips the odango's dress. The dress falls to floor and rests around Serena's feet, leaving Serena in just her white bra and slightly damp panties(oh yeah, and her shoes).  
  
The two move in the direction of Serena's back, toward the bed, without breaking the kiss. When they reach the bed, Rei takes hold of Serena's thighs and lifts her onto it. Rei finally breaks the kiss and Serena grabs the hem of the priestess' blouse and pulls it up, and off, over the raven-haired girl's head. Rei gently pushes Serena back til the blonde's lying on the bed, she then leans down and kisses the princess' lips, briefly, then places a kiss on the left side of her neck, then another between her neck and left shoulder. Meanwhile, Serena cups Rei's bare breasts in her hands and begins caressing them. She pinches the raven-haired girl's hard nipples and pulls at them slightly with her index-fingers and thumbs, receiving a moan from Rei.  
  
As Rei's kisses continue, her right hand drifts down Serena's abdomen and under her panties, but Serena grabs her forearm with her right hand.  
  
"R-Rei... s-stop, please."  
  
Rei immediately stops what she's doing and moves her gaze up to meet Serena's concerned blue eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry, Serena. I'm moving too fast, huh? I jus--"  
  
Serena cuts her off, with the index-finger of her other hand, "N-no, It's not that... I'm ready. It's just that... I don't want to hurt you, Rei."  
  
Rei pulls her right hand up and uses it to move the blonde's finger away from her lips, kissing it before-hand, "You're so sweet to worry about me, Serena." she replies, "But, You don't need to... one touch filled with love can erase a lifetime of painful experiences."  
  
"Are you sure?" asks the princess, still a little worried.  
  
"Of course." Rei replies, "But, Do *you* want to go through with this?"  
  
Serena nods and Rei asks her the same question.  
  
"Are you sure, Serena?" the priestess asks, "I mean, You're so pure and untouched, and... perfect. Are you sure you want to be with me?"  
  
The blonde replies by pulling the other girl up, to bring their faces close, and kisses her lips. Serena breaks away and says, "You're always so hard on yourself, Rei. There's nothing wrong with you! To me, *You're* perfect!"  
  
Rei smiles, as she knows that's all that really matters, no other's opinion makes any difference... only that of one's true love. "Shall we continue, then?" she asks, playfully.  
  
Serena smiles and nods, "I think we should."  
  
Rei kisses the odango's lips once more before moving back down, pausing at the other girl's chest, placing a kiss in the center. Rei then undoes the hook of Serena's bra(it's in the front), and uses her hands to push the two sides off, revealing the blonde's lovely breasts and nipples. The priestess leans in and places a kiss on the left breast, to the right of the nipple. She then moves over to the nipple and lightly brushes her tongue against it, causing it to stiffen and causing Serena's body to jerk slightly one time. Rei can tell by the reaction that Serena had never even come close to *being* with someone before.  
  
The priestess begins slowly rolling the left nipple around with her tongue, causing Serena to moan lowly and slightly squirm from the action. Rei then kisses the nipple and moves her attention to the right breast and nipple. She runs her tongue around the nipple and then takes the entire bud into her mouth, suckling it while continuing to caress it with her tongue inside her mouth. The priestess then pulls at the now hard nipple with her lips. Serena continues moaning with each ministration of her nipples.  
  
Rei finally begins working her way further down the other girl's torso, kissing her way down toward her goal. The priestess reaches Serena's damp white panties and brushes the back of her right hand against the dampness causing Serena to jerk again. Rei reaches her arms under and around the girl's legs, and grips the sides of the soiled panties. Rei lifts the other girl's legs up, lifting her rear off the bed also, and pulls the panties up Serena's legs and off over her feet. The raven-haired girl then takes off Serena's shoes, and then her socks, one at a time. Rei places a kiss on the top of Serena's right foot and begins slowly kissing her way back up the girl's leg, until she reaches the junction of Serena's legs. Rei pulls Serena down until her rear is resting on the edge of the bed and kneels down on the floor, she laces her arms under and around Serena's legs again and leans very close to the girl's most-private part.  
  
Serena shivers when she feels Rei's breath on her womanhood. Rei brushes her hand across the other girl's lower abdomen between the strip of golden hair and the junction. The action receives another twitch from Serena, even though Rei knew the skin couldn't be *that* sensitive because she could tell Serena had shaven herself there... then again, it could be the fact that it's someone else's fingers touching the area. Rei places her index and middle fingers(of both hands) at the bottom of the strip of blonde pubic-hair, she uses her thumbs to pull Serena's nether-lips apart and presses down slightly with her fingers, revealing the other girl's clit.  
  
Rei leans down and briefly licks Serena's clit once, causing the princess to jerk and moan, quite loudly. Rei figures Serena's clit is extremely sensitive, probably due to the fact of having never *been* with anyone. Serena's vagina begins releasing more wetness and Rei gets her first *taste* of the odango, as she licks the girl's nether-lips. Rei savors the sweet nectar of her best friend and Serena looks down at the raven-haired girl, as Rei continues licking her. Rei raises her eyes and locks Serena's gaze, she changes her target to Serena's sensitive(and now swollen) clit. Rei un-laces her right arm from around Serena's left leg and brings her hand up to the girl's opening but has second-thoughts about taking the girl's virginity.  
  
Just as Rei's about to ask what Serena wants her to do, Serena says(a little breathlessly), "W-wait Rei."  
  
"Alright." Rei says, relieved that she hasn't got that decision to make just yet. She raises up from between the odango's legs, unlacing her arms from around the girl's legs.  
  
Serena sits up and allows her feet to rest on the floor on either side of Rei. Serena brushes a few errant strands of black hair out of the priestess' face, then places a kiss on the other girl's lips. Tasting herself in the kiss, Serena's pleasently surprised at the taste and intensifies the kiss. Rei gladly returns every gesture of the kiss, engaging the princess in a *tongue-war*. After breaking apart, Serena says, "Sorry, I just didn't want to... you know, before I get the chance to give you some pleasure." Rei smiles.  
  
Serena gently pushes Rei back slightly so she can get a clear view of the raven-haired girl's chest. She leans forward and places a kiss at the base of Rei's neck, then kisses her way down toward the girl's breasts. Serena moves to Rei's right nipple and, somewhat tentatively(as should be expected), takes the bud into her mouth. As Serena suckles Rei's nipple, she cups the other breast in her right hand and begins caressing it, the priestess moans and shivers slightly. Serena uses her right thumb to massage Rei's left nipple, while continuing to suckle on the other.  
  
After Serena finishes showing Rei's nipples the *proper* attention, she has the priestess to stand up. The odango-atama leans forward and places a kiss on Rei's naval, then she runs her tongue around and into it. Rei's body flinches slightly from Serena's tongue and fingers, as she runs her hands up and down the backs of the priestess' legs. Finally, Serena grips the sides of Rei's quite damp red panties and takes a breath before pulling them down the girl's legs, revealing her clean-shaven pubic-region. The princess swallows, worried that either she might not be able to give Rei the pleasure she wants to or she might hurt her friend.  
  
"Relax, Serena." Rei says, causing the princess to look up and meet her gaze, "Just do what feels natural, afterall, this is a first for both of us." she smiles at her princess and adds, "Whatever you do will be right, as long as it feels natural."  
  
Serena nods and returns the smile, then turns her attention back to the junction of Rei's legs. She raises her hands to the girl's nether-lips and gently pulls them apart, revealing the priestess' swollen clit. Serena leans forward and kisses Rei's clit, sending a shiver travelling throughout the raven-haired girl's entire body. Serena's tentativeness begins fading as she starts alternately licking and suckling Rei's clit, causing Rei's muscles to start contracting and relaxing. Rei lifts her right leg and places her foot on the edge of the bed, Serena kneels down on the floor in order to get better access to Rei's vagina.  
  
The princess places her mouth over Rei's opening and begins running her tongue around the priestess' nether-lips. Rei's vaginal juices begin flowing and Serena uses her tongue to lap-up all of them that she can. Then without thought, Serena thrusts her tongue into Rei's opening. Fortunately, though, it doesn't hurt Rei... in fact, she enjoys it. So, Serena begins darting her tongue in and out of the girl's vagina, feeling Rei's muscles tightening and relaxing around her tongue.  
  
After several moments of Serena's ministrations(and Rei's moans), Rei reaches down and hooks her hands under Serena's shoulders and lifts her up, then locks her lips onto the princess'. Rei returns her right foot to the floor and lifts Serena off the floor, then lies the princess onto the bed. Rei climbs onto the bed as well, with her knees on the matress between Serena's legs and her elbows on either side of Serena's waist. The raven-haired priestess reaches her right hand down and begins caressing Serena's clit and nether-lips.  
  
After breaking the kiss, Rei begins kissing the princess' neck. When Serena catches her breath, she says, "Go ahead Rei."  
  
"Hm?" Rei asks, raising up to look at the princess, "What d'you mean?"  
  
"I want us to share this moment completely." replies Serena.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure, Serena?" asks Rei.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, Rei." the princess replies.  
  
Rei smiles and briefly kisses the odango's lips, then works her middle finger into the girl's opening. With a single thrust, she pierces Serena's hymen and she feels the princess' blood on her finger and then her hand. The quick, sharp pain causes Serena to jerk and whimper slightly and her muscles to tighten around Rei's finger. This causes Rei to quickly remove her finger, once the other girl's muscles relax from around it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena!" Rei says, with concern, "A-are you alright?"  
  
"I hur... yes, I'm fine." Serena replies, "I wanted you to, remember?"   
Rei nods and kisses the princess' lips, embracing the girl in a gentle hug. After breaking the brief kiss, she adds, "I'm still sorry, my princess."  
  
(considering the fact that neither of them has experienced an orgasm yet, they decide to continue... a little differently)  
  
Rei starts rubbing her own clit against Serena's, and the princess meets every one of Rei's pelvic-thrusts and rubbing-motions. Serena wraps her arms around Rei's waist and the two again lock one another's lips in a deep kiss.  
~Outside/Hallway~  
  
"I thought you said they were coming over here, Minako?" Setsuna asks the blonde walking behind her.  
  
"Well, That's what Ryoma told me." Minako replies, "Maybe they went into one of the rooms or something."  
  
"We might as well check." Setsuna says, as she and Mina choose different doors to open and check.  
  
Setsuna opens a door and is stunned at what she sees.  
  
"What is it, Sets?" asks Mina, as she walks up next to the ex-Guardian of Time.  
  
When the older woman doesn't reply, Mina decides to see for herself and looks inside to see what Setsuna sees... Rei and Serena, locked in an embrace and moving against one another. Mina and Setsuna quickly turn away and close the door.  
  
"Perhaps, uh, we should wait til later... to talk to them, huh?" questions Minako. Setsuna nods.  
  
"Did you find them?" asks Ryoma, as she comes walking down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, We found them but," Mina says, "They're, uh, kinda... busy." she says the last part while making gestures with her hands.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Ryoma says, walking over to the door. Mina and Setsuna move out of her way and she starts to open the door but, then she hears the sound of release(in two very distinct voices) and decides better of it. She coughs once into her hand and turns away from the door, "I see." she says and begins walking back up the hallway, "Well, I'm going back to Naomi's room."  
  
"Hey, Ryoma. Wait up!" Mina says, as she and Setsuna catch up to the crimson-haired woman, "If you don't mind, there're some things we'd like to talk to you about." Ryoma nods her consent and the three walk back to Naomi's room.  
~Hospital Room(the one Rei and Serena are in)~  
  
Rei and Serena are now lying beside one another on their sides, facing each other... and with the bed's cover pulled over them.  
  
"Well," Rei says, catching her breath, "That felt... new."  
  
"You mean, You didn't--" Serena cuts herself off before finishing.  
  
Rei closes her eyes and rolls onto her back, "Never." she replies, knowing what Serena was going to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei." Serena apologizes, "I didn't mean to--"  
  
"It's already forgotten." Rei says, smiling, as she opens her eyes and turns her head back toward the princess.  
  
Rei presses her lips against Serena's and pulls the princess close to her. Serena wraps her arms around Rei and the two break apart, just gazing into one another's eyes. They lay that way for several moments, then Serena asks, "Rei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What we did..." the princess continues, "Um, Did you, uh--"  
  
"Know what I was doing?" Rei finishes for her. Serena nods. Rei rolls onto her back again.  
  
"Well, To say I knew what I was doing, would be a lie." Rei tells her, "But, At the same time, to say I hadn't any knowledge of it, wouldn't be true either."  
  
"What do you mean, Rei?" asks Serena.  
  
"Well, When I was doing some cleaning at the shrine, after Grandpa died, I came across his old hentai-manga collection." the priestess replies, "That, along with some *talks* I had with Ryoma, and Haruka and Michiru, a little over a year ago told me some things."  
  
"But," she continues, "I don't think any outside source can tell someone exactly how to make love. That was the best advice I got from those *talks*."  
  
"Ya mean, 'Just do what feels natural'?" asks the princess. Rei nods.  
  
"That's why, I just let my mind focus on you, and my subconscious take over everything else." Rei says, "I think if two people are in love then they should just feel comfortable when they're *together*."  
  
"I agree." Serena says, "My mom said, 'If it doesn't feel comfortable and natural, then it's not making love'."  
  
"She was right." Rei agrees with a smile. Serena scootches closer to the raven-haired priestess, laying her head against Rei's right shoulder and draping her right arm across her chest, she also laces her legs around Rei's right leg. Rei's right arm is around Serena's torso, just under the princess' left arm.  
  
Serena snuggles against Rei, yawns and says, "I love you, Rei."  
  
"I love you, too, Serena." the priestess replies, before placing a gentle kiss on the odango-atama's forehead. Then, She adds under her breath, "Always."  
  
And, Even though the word was too quiet for the princess to hear, and the fact that she's already nearly asleep, she whispers, "Always..."  
  
Rei places her left arm behind her own head and tries to sleep but, she soon changes the positions of her head and arm... she lays her head gently against the top of Serena's and rests her left hand on Serena's right hand, interlacing their fingers.  
~Roof of the Hospital~  
  
"Oof." Luna grunts as she's dropped onto the roof, "Why did you drop me?" she asks.  
  
"What is the matter?" Deimos says, as he perches on the edge of the roof, "I thought cats always landed on their feet."  
  
"Hmph. Nevermind that. Where are we?" Luna questions, "Why did you bring me here, Deimos?"  
  
"To talk." the raven replies.  
  
"I am in no mood for your riddles!" states Luna.  
  
"No riddles." Deimos says, "I will simply tell you in a normal way... Leave Rei and Serena alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know that you wish to come between them. I am telling you not to." Deimos explains, "But, I trust you do not know *why* I ask this of you, do you?"  
  
"No, I do not." the black cat replies, "They are defying destiny."  
  
"Of course you do not know. You have not watched Rei grow up, you know not how heartbreaking her childhood was." Deimos begins, "You have never seen her cry herself to sleep, or watched her talk to birds because she had no friends. You have not seen that look of emptiness in her eyes and the look of lonliness in her expression. But now, She is happy for the first time and... you want to take that from her." the raven wipes a tear from his eye using the *elbow*(or bend) of his wing. "I do not know what having Serena taken from her would do to Rei..." he adds, "I doubt she can take another heartbreak without losing herself to the darkness that has tried to envelop her for so long. Just leave them alone, and let them be happy... please." Deimos turns and flies off.  
  
'Perhaps... he is right.' Luna thinks to herself, "Wait. How am I supposed to get down from here!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
Author's Ramblings: Well, What did ya think? My 'revenge' chapter's complete. Yay! Anyway, Tune in next time and we'll be back to the true flow of this story. In a-anycase, The next part shall be B.A.D.(which stands for Battle, Angst, Death). I suppose that's about it for these ramblings... more about Damia and, Raika's past will be revealed(betcha thought the flashbacks were over, eh?). Oh, And I had to add in the guardians or else you'd all think I've forgotten them. So, Be sure to check out the next chapter, ja! 


	21. Beauty and the Beast

Here we go, I know it's been awhile but, I'm back and I'm gettin this fic back on track. Damia shows up in this chapter and... uh, there's also gonna be some monsters that are quite large(well, one in this chapter). Loads of fighting in this part, some angst and even a death. Also, Shawn returns in this one and, of course, flashbacks of Raika's past. I also want to say that I went back and changed something in Part 14: The Future(having to do with the scars Rei has). Time to get started...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 22: Beauty and the Beast...  
~Naomi's hospital Room~  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" questions Ryoma, sitting in her chair next to Naomi's bed.  
  
"Well... um, according to Setsuna, Rei's only blood-relation is her father." Minako says. Ryoma nods and the blonde continues, "So, Where do you fit-in?"  
  
Ryoma takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Well, It would be hard for anyone to know." she replies, "I'm very thinly related to Rei. Her great-uncle, her mother's uncle, was my grandmother's half-brother. I had to trace my family-history to find out. The truth is, We've called one-another *cousins* because we used to be pretty close. Anyway, That's probably why you didn't know, Setsuna." she looks over at the senshi of time.  
  
"Are you sure?" asks Minako.  
  
"Of course." Ryoma replies, brushing some strands of hair behind her right ear, "It's quite possible that even Setsuna, as the Guardian of Time she was, overlooked it... I mean, no one can see everything, even through the gates of time."  
  
"Well, Setsuna?" Minako turns to the dark-green haired woman.  
  
"It is possible." Setsuna responds, her arms folded, "There are many things that can appear foggy or fuzzy through the gates of time. That is why an exact-future could never be predicted, even when the gates were all in-tact."  
  
"Things are changing..." Ryoma says, as she turns to the sleeping Naomi.  
  
"What d'you mean?" asks Minako.  
  
"Well..." Ryoma replies, "I was talking to Serena and Rei earlier, and I found out that Rei got in touch with her father recently, which is strange since the last time was when she was eight."  
  
"Really?" Mina says, then puts her right index finger to her chin, "I wonder what they could've talked about after all those years."  
  
Ryoma grins, "About Rei telling him about her relationship with Serena." she says, "First time they talked in thirteen years and it was to tell her father she's with another woman."  
  
"But that's not the only change." the crimson-haired woman continues, "There's the two of you." she turns to the other two women, "Minako, I remember when you dated two men at one time and now... you're in a relationship with a fellow Senshi." she says, "And you, Setsuna, There was a time that you wouldn't do anything, or let anything happen, that opposed *fate* yet now... Rei and Serena are together, and you don't want to come between them, you even approve the relationship."  
  
"You do have a point." Setsuna says, "Well, Minako, We should go."  
  
Mina nods to the Time Senshi and starts to get up but, Ryoma stops her by asking, "Would... would the two of you, mind staying for awhile. I'd like to have someone to talk to." an unusual request from Ryoma, since she likes being alone. Minako and Setsuna agree.  
  
"It seems, We are not the only ones to have changed." says Setsuna.  
  
"You're right." agrees Ryoma.  
~Hospital Room that Rei and Serena are in; Next Morning~  
  
Rei and Serena are sleeping peacefully together. Suddenly, Rei's eyes open and she thinks 'There's an evil presence close-by.' She gently slides out of the bed, avoiding waking the sleeping princess. Serena pulls herself into a loose fetal ball, as if she felt a sudden coldness where Rei was.  
  
Rei walks over toward the window and hears an explosion. She runs to the window and opens the curtain to see a battle happening outside... Sailor Pluto, Sailor Venus and Sailor Lightstar are fighting a huge monster... about 18-22 ft tall, a pair of horns(one on each side of its head) pointing forward, the rest of its head and face has the features of one of the large cat family, spiking bones sticking out of its back and curling under its arms, and a blade extending out of its left forearm. Rei goes back over to the bed and attempts to rouse Serena, "Serena. Wake up!" she gently shakes the princess.  
  
"mmm." Serena responds as she groggily opens her eyes, "What is it, Rei?" she asks.  
  
"Get dressed." Rei tells her, as she begins handing the girl her clothes, "We've got Senshi-work!"  
  
Serena's eyes open wider and she says, "Really?" Rei nods and Serena starts getting dressed. Once done...  
"Mars Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!!"  
The two transform and head out of the room.  
~Outside~  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Lightstar Raging Flame!"  
The three blasts hit the monster but, does nothing as the creature responds by swinging its right arm into them, knocking the three of them down. It draws its arm back to finish them off, however, a flaming tiara comes flying at it. The tiara hits the monster and bounces back. Eternal Moon catches the tiara and returns it to her head.  
  
"Need a hand?" questions Mars, with a smirk.  
  
"Not really." Lightstar responds, "This is nothing we couldn't handle."  
  
"Could you two act tough some other time?" Venus asks, then says, "That thing's impervious to our powers!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Mars says, materializing her fiery bow and arrow.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
She releases the flaming arrow toward the large monster. The monster holds up its hand and crushes the arrow in its palm. "What the!?"  
  
"Ha! You can't defeat Behemoth with your Senshi-powers!" a familiar male-voice says, then the Senshi see Mamoru, or rather Endymion, perched on the monster's shoulder.  
  
"Mamoru..." Mars says, her eyes narrowing, "I should have known. You did allow yourself to be possessed."  
  
Eternal Moon's eyes widen and she looks at Endymion, "Is that true?" she asks, "Then, You *knew* what was happening to Rei?!"  
  
"Of course he did!" Lightstar states, "He never could be trusted!"  
  
Endymion smirks.  
  
"How could I have ever loved you, you... BASTARD!!" Eternal Moon shouts.  
  
Mars eyes narrow further and her brow creases, "You just lost your last lifeline, Mamoru. Now, I'll have no regrets killing you for what you did to me!" she dashes toward Behemoth.  
  
"Behemoth." says Endymion.  
  
"Roooaarrrr!" responds the monster, punching downward toward the oncoming Mars.  
  
However, Mars jumps the punch as it hits the ground, she lands on Behemoth's fist and runs up its arm. Unfortunately, a kick catches her in the abdomen, knocking her off Behemoth's arm and she lands hard on the ground. Behemoth lifts its foot and attempts to squash Mars but, she rolls out from under it to one side and back-rolls to a one-knee position. Standing on the Behemoth's arm, near its elbow, is a girl the same age as Raika, blonde hair and hazel eyes(the girl from Raika's dream in part 20... Damia), she then vanishes.  
  
"I think, you'll be the one to die, Sailor Mars!" Endymion says, then throws a rose... if there's one thing the guy can do, it's throw those stupid roses quite fast. *-Black Screen, Red Streak-*(like in the show) however, there's also a silver streak that cuts through the red one and two items stick into the ground. The rose sticks in the ground infront of Mars and the other, a shuriken(throwing knife), sticks in the ground to Mars right side... the blossom of the rose falls to the ground, the knife having clearly cut it in half.  
  
Off to the Senshi-groups' left, with his right arm extended out to the side, a man wearing a hooded-cloak. Endymion has Behemoth throw a blast at the man but, he forward-flips over it and lands on the ground, the hood having flown back revealing a masked face and a fairly long black ponytail. He reaches over his left shoulder with his right hand, grabbing the mask and the cloak, and jerks them off. He throws them to one side, showing the all-black outfit he's wearing and revealing who he is...  
  
"Shawn!" Venus states.  
  
"Not any longer." he replies, "I have re-taken my birth-name, Toramaru. I shall explain later."  
  
"You!" Endymion says, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am the person who assisted the Senshi in their battles, after you left for America." Toramaru replies, "And, Though you would not know, I helped them from the shadows for nearly three years before then."  
  
"So, That's who." responds Endymion, as he jumps down from Behemoth's shoulder.  
  
"You are not intending to fight me, are you?" questions Toramaru, with an un-concerned expression.  
  
"Of course but..." replies Endymion, snapping his fingers. Four youma burst up from the ground, surrounding the black-clad Toramaru, "I didn't intend to fight fair."  
  
"......" Toramaru lowers his head, closing his eyes, and folds his arms. He brings his feet close together and lifts the heel of his right foot up slightly off the ground.  
  
"Youma! Attack!" Endymion orders.  
  
The first youma to attack is the one to the right of Toramaru, attempting a claw-attack. Toramaru, however, opens his eyes toward it and ducks under the attack, moving behind the youma. He wraps his left arm around the youma's neck and curls his right arm up and behind its head. He tightens his hold and, with a swift upward jerk, he breaks its neck. He then hooks his right arm under the dead youma's right arm and hip-tosses it to his left, then he returns to his former stance.  
  
The youma behind him advances next but, Toramaru hits it in the face with a right back-fist and grips the handle of the shinobigatana(a slightly shorter, straight-bladed version of a katana) on his back. Drawing the sword from its scabbard, He spins it in his hand and thrusts it back through the youma's stomach. He turns the blade counter-clockwise to the side and jerks it out, cutting through the youma's side. Fluidly following the jerk, Toramaru spins and slices the youma in half. He stands and turns to the youma infront of him, as it charges toward him and swings a curved-blade.  
  
Toramaru dashes around behind the youma as it swings and slices diagonally down-left, cutting through the youma's back and severing its spine. It falls to the ground and Toramaru returns his shinobigatana to its scabbard with a *ching*. He reaches down with his left hand and sinks his claws(?) into its head, then lifts its head up and the fingernails on his right hand extend into claws. He reaches his right hand around the youma's neck and uses the claws to cut its throat. He then drops the youma to the ground and retracts the claws. As the youma lays there, bleeding, Toramaru steps over it and the final youma advances toward him.  
  
The youma strikes at him with its left fist but Toramaru blocks with his right arm. He then circles his right arm around and under the youma's arm, wrapping his hand behind the creature's head and jerks it downward. Toramaru thrusts his right knee into its abdomen and un-wraps his arm from its and delivers a right elbow-strike into the center of the youma's back. The youma drops to its knees and Toramaru steps over its back with his right leg. He reaches down and wraps his right arm around the front of the youma's head, then jerks to the right. The action breaks the youma's neck and back, and Toramaru then releases his hold and shoves the youma's body to the ground. He again returns to his original stance, with his arms folded.  
  
'He's using his demon powers.' thinks Kyoko, who's standing on the roof of the hospital 'But, He is not in his demon-form.'  
  
Endymion throws a rose toward the black-clad warrior and, without raising his head or opening his eyes, Toramaru catches the rose by the stem between his right index and middle fingers. 'He caught it!?' thinks Endymion.  
  
Toramaru opens his eyes and looks at the flower, "A rose?" he says, then raises his gaze to his opponent, "Thanks but, I'm not into men." the line receives a few giggles from the Senshi.  
  
"Have you not figured it out yet?" Toramaru continues, "With your limited skill, you are no match for me." he throws the rose up into the air and draws his shinobigatana, he slices through the rose and returns the sword into its scabbard before it falls in-two, "Thus, There is no way you could defeat Mars, or any of the Senshi!"  
  
Endymion takes a retreating step, "I needn't waste my time here." he says, "Behemoth! Damia! Finish them off, then return to base!" he retreats through a portal.  
  
"COWARD!!" yells Mars, holding her left arm. Eternal Moon runs over to her.  
  
"Are you hurt, Rei?" asks Moon.  
  
"It's nothing." Mars replies, cocky as ever, "I just hurt my arm when I was knocked off, that's all." "Besides," she adds, "We've still got that thing to take care of."  
  
Toramaru lands near the Senshi, having jumped back away from one of Behemoth's attacks, "I shall have to leave Behemoth's defeat up to you." he says.  
  
"What about you, *Shawn*?" asks Lightstar, emphasizing the use of his other name.  
  
Toramaru looks at her, "It seems... I have another challenge." he says, turning his head to his left. The Senshi look in the direction and see the girl that kicked Rei.  
  
"Do you know her?" asks Venus. Toramaru nods and walks away from the Senshi.  
  
"Well, We have got our work cut out for us." Pluto says, "Our attacks have literally no effect on Behemoth."  
  
"That's because it is not a youma... it is a Hell-spawn demon, the same as Hariel." Mars says, with slightly different tone in her voice and an vacant expression.  
  
'Not this!' thinks Eternal Moon 'She's changing again.'  
  
"Mars?" Venus asks, "What are you talking about?" when the senshi of fire doesn't reply, Venus reaches out to tap her on the shoulder.  
  
However, She feels an intense heat through her glove, almost burning her fingers. The senshi of love jerks her hand back and, for the first time, she and Pluto see the Ifrit-Gauntlets slowly materialize on Mars' hands and forearms in flames. Mars runs toward Behemoth.  
  
*scene-switch*  
  
"Why are you here, Damia?" questions Toramaru.  
  
"Shawn... It was you who caused Raika to leave Korea, to leave me!" Damia responds, dashing at Toramaru. She kicks with her left leg but, Toramaru ducks and backflips out of the way of her follow-up roundhouse kick with her right leg.  
  
"I merely told her that she did not belong in Korea." Toramaru says, missing with left sweep kick, "She chose to come here. If I am not mistaken, She wanted you to leave with her."  
  
"Shut up!" Damia states, connecting a right toe kick to the side of Toramaru's head, "I will not be swayed! Hariel granted me the power to destroy you, and all he asked in return was the extermination of the Sailor Senshi!" she attempts a heel drop onto Toramaru, which he catches and kicks her other leg out from under her, then backrolls to his feet.  
  
*scene-switch*  
  
Mars jumps and delivers a right punch against Behemoth's massive torso. Behemoth is pushed back but, otherwise, unfazed by the attack. The monster knocks her to the ground and roars. Mars flips to her feet and jumps another punch, again running up the monster's arm. When she reaches Behemoth's head, She hits the beast with right kick to the side of its head. However, Behemoth grabs her and throws her into a wall. Mars falls to the ground and the gauntlets disappear in a flash of flame.  
  
"Rei!" Eternal Moon shouts as she runs over to the unconscious Senshi.  
  
"How is she?" asks Lightstar.  
  
"Just unconscious." Eternal Moon replies, "Otherwise she's fine..." 'I hope.' she adds in her mind.  
  
Behemoth prepares to attack again, however, there's a sudden electrified whirlwind. After the whirlwind dissipates, Sailor Storm is standing where it was.  
  
Toramaru and Damia stop fighting, "Raika!?" Damia shouts, "What're you doing here?! I warned you to leave."  
  
"Damia... I may not have wanted to become a Senshi." Storm says, without looking at the other girl, "But, Being a Senshi does mean something to me." She takes her fighting stance, facing Behemoth, "There's no way I would dessert my friends!"  
  
And, for the time, Damia appears trapped between her mission and her feelings for Raika. Toramaru takes this time to disappear into the shadows.  
  
Before Storm can attack the large monster, though, the Senshi hear...  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
The blasts hit Behemoth, one from each side, and Uranus and Neptune run up to the others. Again, though, Behemoth is un-scathed.  
  
"So, Tell me," Uranus says, "How're we supposed to beat this thing?"  
  
Storm speaks up, "Our best hope... is the Delta Attack." she says, "But, Titan would need to be here."  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
Venus and Pluto hit Behemoth again with their attacks, then dodge out of the way of its counter-attack when they fail to hurt it.  
"Lightstar Haze of Fire!"  
A bright haze burns Behemoth's eyes, temporarily blinding it.  
  
"Wait. The Delta Attack?" asks Uranus. Storm nods and Uranus says, "I'm familiar with that attack!"  
  
"Really?" asks Storm, "Then all we need is--"  
  
"I'm ready." Lightstar says.  
  
"As am I." adds Darkstar, as she shows up on the scene.  
  
"Let's do it, then." Storm says. Uranus nods.  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
Uranus' attack is different than usual as it stays underground and, when it reaches Behemoth's legs, it explodes underground and causes the monster to lose its footing and trip. Storm runs toward Uranus as Darkstar and Lightstar each energize a ball of energy. Uranus turns and interlocks her hands together, she holds her hands down infront of her and Storm places her right foot in the other Senshi's interlocked hands. Uranus' hands act as a springboard and Storm is send into the air, as Darkstar and Lightstar throw their blasts up toward Storm. Storm turns in the air and flips backward appearing like in slow-motion, she kicks the two blasts with her legs, one at a time.  
  
The two blasts hit Behemoth as Storm lands on the ground. She pulls her hands back to her sides...  
"Twin Sonic Extreme!"  
She shoots her hands forward and releases a sonic wind-blast from each one, also hitting Behemoth.  
  
When the dust clears, Behemoth is down to one knee but not out of the fight. Suddenly, Toramaru drops down out of, seemingly, nowhere and drives his longsword into the monster's right shoulder(he's no longer dressed in the ninja outfit but, rather, in his knight outfit). The action does no more than irritate Behemoth, though, as it grabs Toramaru and throws him to the ground.  
  
Storm, however, doesn't give Behemoth the chance to stand, as she runs toward it and launches a flurry of kicks into its other leg(the one that's not on its knee). After several moments, Storm jumps and kicks the monster in the head twice with a left-front and a right-back roundhouse. But, As she's dropping back to the ground, Behemoth catches her in its hands. The beast shakes its large head and stands up.  
  
"Oh no! Raika!" Eternal Moon shouts, "We have to help her!" ... Damia is still frozen.  
  
"On it!" states Venus, "Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"  
  
The energy-chain wraps around Behemoth's left arm and, at the same time, Toramaru's chain(the one normally around his right arm) wraps around the beast's right arm. They try to pull Behemoth's arms apart to free Storm but, its grip on the senshi of wind and lightning just tightens. Storm screams out but it suddenly fades as her gaze shoots straight forward and her eyes(or rather tiny lights in her eyes) start blinking.  
Flashback...  
~Laboratory: Somewhere(time: Silver Millennium)~  
  
"It is finished!" a female scientist states, as the other scientists around her look on at what she's referring to... an android.  
  
"Are you sure, Professor Asatashi?" one of the other scientists asks, "I mean, It's so small... the size a small child."  
  
"But of course it is! The spirit we transferred into the inanimate body was indeed that of a young princess." Asatashi replies, "And, The nanotechnology that she has been designed with will allow her to age just like any other girl."  
  
There's a sudden explosion and a guard runs in, "Queen Beryl is attacking!!"  
  
"What!? We have to escape!" a scientist says.  
  
"No!" Asatahi says, "I will not leave her!" the others try to convince the female scientist to escape but, to no avail. As Asatashi continues working, the others decide to leave her. Professor Asatashi finishes her work on a capsule and places the young girl(android) into it. She walks over toward the launch button but, a rafter falls onto her and breaks her legs.  
  
As more things fall, the woman pulls herself with her arms to the control panel and pulls herself up. She reaches toward the button, "I hope you will live well... my daughter." she says, as she manages to press the launch button and launches the capsule into space.  
  
End Flashback...  
~Outside the Hospital~  
  
'... I... remember...' thinks Storm, 'I'm not... human, at all!' she then screams as Behemoth's grip tightens further.  
  
"Pluto! Darkstar!..." Storm shouts, "Prepare a... a barrier around this beast!"  
  
"Why?" questions Pluto.  
  
Storm screams in pain again, "I... finally remember, who and what I am!" she responds, "Now, The barrier, Please!"  
  
'Raika...' Toramaru thinks, then tilts his head forward and closes his eyes, 'So, You have decided your own fate. Very well.' he opens his hand from around the chain and holds his arm up toward Behemoth, the chain un-wraps from around Behemoth's arm and returns to its place around Toramaru's arm. "Ka'en! Return!" he says, and his sword begins to glow. The sword removes itself from Behemoth's shoulder and flies toward Toramaru. He catches his sword and spins it around his index-finger, then sheathes it. (I failed to mention, before, that Shawn's(Toramaru's) broadsword(or rather, longsword) is custom-crafted with a metallic ring set at the connecting point of the guard and handle).  
  
"Alright then." Darkstar says, lifting her Death Scythe.  
  
"Are you sure, Kyoko?" asks Pluto. Darkstar nods her head once and Pluto raises her Time Staff. The two weapons glow an ominous purple and create a dome-like barrier around the area Behemoth is standing in, severing the Venus Love Chain. But, It also traps Storm with the beast(still in its grip).  
  
Mars' eyes finally flutter slowly open, "Wh... What's going on?" she asks, causing Eternal Moon to turn toward her.  
  
"Rei! You're awake." the moon princess says, hugging her raven-haired love, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Mars replies, as she stands up with Eternal Moon's assistance, "What is Raika planning on doing?"  
  
"None of us know." Eternal Moon says.  
  
"Damia... I've never told you but, I love you!" Storm shouts.  
  
"R-Raika......" Damia finally voices.  
  
Storm raises her head and looks straight forward, then she closes her eyes, "Initializing Detonation sequence... Beginning countdown." her eyelids raise with what appears to be a number 5 in the pupil of each of her eyes. Her eyes close and open with 4, then it continues the same... 3... 2... 1... as her eyes close this time(it appears in slow motion), 'My friends... I care for all of you.' she thinks 'But, I can no longer live my life as a... a stupid doll!' her eyes open again with a... 0... and then her eyes glow brightly, an odd magenta. The same glow encircles her entire body, 'Goodbye, everyone...' she thinks, just as the explosion occurs, causing a vibration that shakes the ground for several blocks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued...  
Well, I told you you this chapter was going to be B.A.D.(Battle, Angst, Death). Well, Be sure to check back next part... Especially if you believe Behemoth is dead. Raika, however, is dead(Okay, I spoiled that). Anyway, If you want to know exactly what happened with Raika then tell me in your reviews and I'll post what happened in the 'Author's Notes' chapter(posted earlier in this story). Also, There'll be a bit more explanation in the next chapter. Plus, The 'shinobigatana', not the 'ninja-to' as some say, was the type of sword that ninja used in ancient Nippon(Japan). I also have something I want to say to some people who have requested I change this stories format to 'past tense' rather than 'present tense'... alas, I'm sorry, I understand that it can get confusing but, I like present tense. I want this fic to seem more like it's happening as the reader reads it, rather than like a story being told to the reader like it's already happened. So, If you dislike present tense then, you can stop reading the fic if you want... Eventually, I may write an alternate version of the story in past tense, where everything happens the same except it won't be written in present tense, it may also have a slight difference in the very end. If you want, You can read this version 'and' the alternate one that I'll be writing in the future. Those of you who do tune in next time, I'll see you then. Ja! 


	22. Revelations

Author's Notes: I know it's been awhile, but I had some bad luck... my computer went down, permanently. So, anyway, I haven't gotten internet service back yet, but I'm using another computer to post a couple chapters(so you all don't forget me, okay?) and here's the next chapter of Unconditional Love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23: Revelations...  
  
~Aftermath of Battle~  
  
"Phew." Sailor Moon says, brushing the back of her right wrist across her forehead, "I'm glad that's over."  
  
Mars nods her head in agreement, "Me too." she says, breathing a puff of air.  
  
Toramaru folds his arms and turns his head slightly to the right, looking up toward the sky.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Damia's voices shouts, gaining the attention of the senshi. "NO!" she shouts, dashing toward Toramaru, "It's your fault--It's all your fault!"  
  
Toramaru lowers his head and turns it to look toward the advancing Damia. He unfolds his arms and grips the handle of his longsword in a reverse-grip with his right hand, his pinky finger through the ring. As Damia nears him, she swings a left punch at him which he ducks. He steps forward with his right foot and draws his sword, cutting a gash along the left side of her waist as he does. He turns and steps to the left with his right foot. He finishes turning, facing toward Damia's back, and crouches slightly. He brings his sword across, horizontally, and cuts along the backs of her knees... all in one fluid motion.  
  
Damia drops to her knees, her head leaned forward, "Finish it..." she says, sadness lining her voice, "I've got... nothing left to live for, anyway... now."  
  
Toramaru reverse-grips the handle of his sword with his left hand and releases it with his right. He quickly turns the sword upright(still in reverse-grip) and re-grips the handle with his right hand in a normal grip this time, releasing it with his left hand. He brings the blade up to the left side of Damia's neck, then swings it counterclockwise above his head, gripping the handle with his left hand in the process... as if he is going to decapitate the girl.  
  
The senshi start to say something in protest, however, Toramaru stops himself. His stopping causes the senshi to breathe a sigh of relief, and he turns away from Damia. He twirls his sword one full spin around his finger and sheathes it. Then, He begins walking away.  
  
"Are you denying me death?" questions Damia, still looking toward the ground.  
  
Toramaru stops, lowers his head and closes his eyes, "I long ago vowed that never again shall my blade take another human life." he says, opening his eyes, "I only kill youma, now." he continues walking.  
  
"Raika..." Damia says, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, "I..." she drops down, bracing on her hands, "I love you, too..." her tears landing on the concrete below.  
  
As Toramaru passes by Sailor Moon, he asks, "Can your crystal heal her?"  
  
"I don't know if it can or not." she responds, unsure, "Hariel's powers are pretty strong."  
  
"I think it should be able to undo his influence." Mars says, assuringly.  
  
Moon nods and holds up her locket in her left hand, then passes her right hand infront of it. The crystal starts glowing and it does heal Damia... it removes her hatred, Hariel's dark influence, and even the wounds inflicted on her by Toramaru. She then passes out, falling forward onto the ground.  
  
Just as everyone's ready to breathe a sigh of relief, they hear a crash and look toward its origin... the barrier. They see movement inside and, as the smoke starts to clear, they can make out Behemoth's large fist as it crashes again against the wall of the barrier.  
  
"Impossible!!" Lightstar states, "There's no way that thing could've survived Raika's destruction! That blast would've destroyed a hundred youma!"  
  
With a final punch, the barrier shatters like glass. The smoke dissipates completely and reveals Behemoth, apparently unscathed. The monster roars loudly.  
  
"!?!?!?!?" all of the senshi gasp in disbelief.  
  
'Raika gave her life to stop that thing...' Mars thinks, clenching her hands into fists and narrowing her eyes, 'I won't let anymore of my friends...' the Ifrit gauntlets materialize and begin flaming, 'I will not let anyone else sacrifice themselves!' the flames grow more intense and gain the others' attention.  
  
Mars' fiery bow materializes in her left hand and she raises her left arm up toward Behemoth, her index-finger pointed at the beast. She brings her right hand up alongside her left and pulls it back, creating a flaming arrow.  
  
"Do you really believe that'll work?" quesions Uranus.  
  
"Behemoth is seemingly invincible..." Mars says, "However, Damage its armor and it becomes as vulnerable as anyone else."  
  
"Rei?" Sailor Moon says.  
  
"Just watch." Mars says, aiming her arrow at a cracked area in the left side of Behemoth's chest, caused by Raika's explosion.  
  
"Now!" she adds, "Mars Supreme Flame Sniper!" she releases her attack at Behemoth.  
  
The arrow hits the damaged area of Behemoth's chest and lodges halfway in the beast's chest. Behemoth cries out in pain and the flaming arrow explodes, setting fire to his innards. Behemoth cries out again as he burns up, from inside-out.  
  
Mars lowers her arms and the gauntlets disappear, "Now, It's over..." she says, then sighs slightly.  
  
"Finally." agrees Moon. Mars looks at her and smiles.  
  
"Are you leaving?" they hear Venus' voice ask and look to see Toramaru walking away.  
  
He stops, "Here." he says, pitching an item over his shoulder which lands on the ground near the senshi... one of the control-bands, "You will need that to enter Hariel's dimension." "Beforehand, however," he adds, not turning around, "If any of you have friends or family, I suggest talking with them... resolve your issues, tell them about being senshi if you wish. But, most importantly... say goodbye." "For, Once we enter Hariel's dimension, we may never return."  
  
He continues walking, "I shall be waiting when you are all prepared." he says, "And, You need not worry about having been seen. Everyone within a two-mile radius is in a deep sleep." he vanishes.  
  
"What's with him?" questions Uranus.  
  
"Hm. He isn't so much unlike the male tiger, from where he gets his name 'Toramaru'." Darkstar explains, "Shawn is somewhat like the tiger, who will share his meal with stray cubs, even if he doesn't know them."  
  
"What's 'that' got to do with anything?" asks Uranus, in a slightly irritated voice.  
  
"He lost something today. Yes, I believe it was about ten years ago..." Darkstar replies, "He met Raika and Damia, who were about 8-9 years old, in Korea. Shawn spent many years travelling the world to learn all forms of martial arts, he met them at the dojo where they all were trained together in the art of Tae Kwon Do. They looked up to him as an older brother, as he saw them as little sisters. Though he'll never shed a tear, fighting Damia and seeing Raika's death... it's saddened him."  
  
~Hariel's Lair~  
  
In the shadows, leaned against a wall, is a warrior with long silver hair and dressed in a near identical outfit to Toramaru's ninja-garb. His mask covers only the lower half of his face, from the bridge of his nose to the base of his neck(like Toramaru's). The primary difference in the outfits is his shinobigatana is positioned horizontally near the base of his waist. His arms are folded and his head is tilted slightly downward, 'What could you be thinking Toramaru?' he wonders 'Why would you allow your friends to walk into what you must know is a trap?'  
  
"You! Ninja!" he hears Hariel's voice say and turns his gaze to the demon, "Prepare my generals!" Hariel orders.  
  
The ninja nods and turns, sprinting off in a ninja-dash(my own idea: the ninja dashes with his left arm infront of him, index and middle fingers extended and thumb pointed to the right of his face).  
  
"They are coming?" asks a voice from the darkness.  
  
"Yes." replies Hariel.  
  
"I look forward to feasting on their souls. Then, I shall purge this world of the human-filth that plagues it." the voice says.  
  
"Yes. And, Endymion?" asks Hariel.  
  
"His purpose is served. Kill him at your leisure."  
  
"As you wish, master Soul Reaver..."  
  
~Hospital~  
  
"I'm sorry, guys." Ryoma says, "As much as I wish I could, I can't accompany you to Hariel's dimension."  
  
"You're worried about Naomi, right?" asks Rei.  
  
Ryoma nods, "I just... I can't leave her without knowing that she'll be alright."  
  
"It's okay, Ryoma." Serena says, "We'll be fine. You stay with Naomi." she smiles at the crimson-haired girl.  
  
"Thanks." responds Ryoma, managing to return the smile.  
  
~Tsukino Residence/A short while later~  
  
The doorbell rings and Ikuko answers the door, opening it to reveal Serena and Rei. "S-Serena?"  
  
"Hi mom." Serena responds, "I've got something I need to talk to you about." "Can we come in?" she asks.  
  
Ikuko looks back inside then back to the two girls and nods. She closes the door after they're both inside. Serena and Rei leave their shoes on the hardwood floor and step up on the carpeted area. After sitting down on the sofa, Ikuko asks, "So, What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"Well..." Serena says, "Um, Could you get dad and Shingo? It's something I need all of you to hear."  
  
"... alright." Ikuko responds, "Though I don't know how willing your father will be to talk to you."  
  
"Please mom?" Serena asks again, "It's... really important."  
  
Ikuko nods and goes to find Kenji and Shingo.  
  
Rei notices Serena trembling slightly and takes the blonde odango-atama's right hand in her left, intwining their fingers. Serena turns her gaze to the ravenhaired priestess.  
  
"Don't be so nervous, Serena." Rei says, bringing up her right hand and laying it along Serena's left cheek, "I'm right here with you." she gives the girl a reassuring smile.  
  
Serena returns the smile, "Thanks Rei." she says, then leans closer to the other girl.  
  
Rei meets her halfway, their lips pressing together in a tender kiss.  
  
"Hahem!" Ikuko's voice interrupts the two girls.  
  
"Oh!" Serena says, after she and Rei break their kiss, she looks toward Ikuko, "... sorry mom."  
  
"That's... alright, I guess." Ikuko responds, "I just don't think you should do that infront of your father, though." she sits down on the second sofa, "Speaking of which, He and Shingo should be down in a few minutes." she says.  
  
After a short while, Kenji and Shingo walk up to the corner of the sofa Ikuko's sitting on, opposite the side where the other sofa is. Shingo sits down on the sofa by Ikuko and Kenji scrutinizes Rei and Serena's hands, and intwined fingers, before sitting down in his chair and looking away from the two.  
  
Serena takes a deep breath, but notices Kenji keeping his eyes averted, "Why won't you look at us, dad?" she asks.  
  
"Isn't it obvious!" Kenji responds, looking toward the two, "Obvious that I don't wanna see my only daughter--"  
  
"With another girl?" interrupts Rei, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.  
  
"... Yes!" Replies Kenji, looking away again.  
  
"Why?" Serena asks, "Does it change who I am, or make me a different person?" Kenji looks toward her, "Does my love for Rei make me any less your daughter!?" Kenji notices tears starting to fill his daughter's eyes.  
  
"Rei and I love each other!" Serena says, her tears starting to escape her eyes, "Can't you just accept that, and be happy for me!?"  
  
"... you're right, Serena..." Kenji relents with a sigh, "It won't be an easy thing to do, but... I'll try." He smiles and opens his arms. Serena stands and walks over to him.  
  
Serena hugs her father and he hugs her. "I'm sorry, Serena." Kenji says, "You'll always be my little girl."  
  
"Right." Serena agrees, smiling. The others smile and everyone shares a group-hug(This 'is' a Sailor Moon fic afterall. So, There 'has' to be some happy scenes, right?).  
  
Afterward, Serena says, "Now, There's something else I want all of you to know." She nods to Rei, and the two walk away from the area with the furniture to a part of the room that's clear. Serena takes off her locket and holds it up in her left hand, then passes her right hand infront of it. Rei pulls out her henshin pen and holds it up.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!!"  
  
Both transform into their senshi personas. Of course, They have to explain everything: being senshi, the silver millennium, all of it. Afterward, They detransform.(Okay, okay, so I skipped the explanation. Were any of you really interested in hearing what you probably already know?).  
  
"May I use the phone?" Rei asks Serena's parents. They agree and Rei goes to make her call.  
  
"Why did you wait till now to tell us about being Sailor Moon?" Ikuko asks Serena.  
  
"Well..." Serena replies, "We're not supposed to tell anyone, even our families. But... We have an important battle coming up pretty soon, and we were given the okay to tell our families and close friends."  
  
During Serena's conversation...  
  
"Hi, dad..." Rei says into the receiver.  
  
"Rei?" her father's voice responds, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah dad." she replies, "It's me. I just--"  
  
"One moment, Rei." her father says, "All of you, get out! ... I don't care! This call is more important than the meeting!" Rei smiles a bit. "Now. What is it, Rei?"  
  
"I wanna apologize." Rei replies, "... for what I said, the last time we talked. I--"  
  
"No, Rei!" her father states, "I'm the one who should apologize. Your last call caught me by surprise. I know I haven't been there as a father, and... I can't claim to know what your life's been like. But, If you and this Serena are in love--"  
  
"We are, dad!" Rei responds smiling, interrupting him, "It's so wonderful!"  
  
"Then... As your father -though I haven't been a very good one- I support you." "And, I hope you and Serena are happy together."  
  
"We are! Thank you dad." Rei says, smiling, "And, I haven't said this in a very long time... I love you. Goodbye..." she hangs up the phone.  
  
~Makoto's House/Guest Room~  
  
Later... "Ami!" Chrystya calls, sitting up and opening her eyes, "Where are you?" she reaches out infront of her with her right hand, "I-I can't see you!"  
  
Ami takes hold of her outstretched hand and pulls it close to her face, laying it against her cheek, "Here I am." she says, "But, What's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
Chrystya calms down and smiles when her fingers touch Ami's face. She then takes a breath, "I'm blind, Ami..."  
  
"Why? H-how?"  
  
"I... used my special power." Chrystya explains, "Which allows me to alter my eyesight... in this case, it allowed me to see in slow-motion. Unfortunately, afterward, I'm blind. I... I used it to find out the key-combination to open the portal to Hariel's dimension."  
  
"You mean... You know how to use the control-band?" asks Ami.  
  
"Yes." Chrystya replies, "Is... everyone here?"  
  
"Uh huh." Ami says, "All but Rei and Serena. Rei said she needed to talk to Shawn about something, and Serena wanted to go with her."  
  
"I see..." Chrystya says, pulling her hand back and laying it on the bed infront of her, "I need to talk to everyone who's here. To let them, and you, know how to use the control-band."  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back."  
  
Chrystya nods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, There's between 10 and 20 more chapters left. So, I hope there's still people out there reading this fic. And, I hope you're still enjoying it. 


	23. Questions Answered

Author's Notes: Okay, Here I am again. Still, I hope somebody out there's still reading this story. Anyway, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 24: Questions Answered...  
  
~Rooftop~  
  
"So." Toramaru says, without turning around, "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"... your memories of the past are alot better than our's." Rei says, "I wanna know... Who was I?"  
  
"Can you not just forget the past?" questions Toramaru.  
  
"Please Shawn!" Rei responds, "I-I need to know what I am, what I'm responsible for. And... What I might be capable of."  
  
"I see. Well then." Toramaru says, turning to the two girls, "I shall tell you..." he holds out his right arm and the Tiger Gauntlet materializes. He then transforms: leathery bat-like wings erupt from his back, his size increases(2-4 inches in height and arm, leg, and chest muscles are larger), shoulders broaden, black body-armor appears, and his head changes in appearance to a tiger-like look(looks something like my namesake(Armor King) in Tekken, 'cept has wings and only one gauntlet). He roars then transforms his head back to normal, "After I test the Ifrit Gauntlets, and your ability to wield them!!"  
  
He dashes at Rei, swinging a right punch which not only Rei dodges, but that Serena also has to avoid. The punch hits the concrete, putting a hole in it and tearing up the area surrouding his fist. Diablos(his demon-name) pulls his hand back out of the concrete and runs in Rei's direction again, unleashing a flurry of attacks, punches and kicks... all of which Rei evades, except the final right punch which knocks her back against a rooftop cooling-unit.  
  
"Rei!" Serena calls worriedly.  
  
Rei moves to one side as Diablos' right foot kicks through the cooling-unit where she was. Diablos pulls his foot out of the unit, "You are avoiding me." he says, then places his foot down, "Are you unwilling to fight me?" he can't see Rei, and neither can Serena.  
  
"I don't wanna fight a friend!" Rei's voice says from wherever she is, "I just asked you a question."  
  
"To which, if you wish to know the answer..." Diablos says, looking around, "You must fight me."  
  
"... alright." Rei's voice says, a bit reluctantly, "Hya!"  
  
Diablos turns and meets Mars' approaching right gauntleted fist with his own, resulting in an explosive collision of fiery energies. Serena can only look on as neither gains an advantage. (Rei transformed silently, just before attempting her attack on Diablos).  
  
"No good, Rei!" Diablos states, "You are holding back!" "You must use all of your power to defeat your enemy!!"  
  
"But..." Mars says, "You're not a real enemy."  
  
"I see..." Diablos says, closing his eyes and moving his fist to the left. He steps in the same direction as he moved his fist and allows Mars' own momentum to cause her to fall forward. As she does, he lifts his arms and thrusts his right elbow into her back, knocking her onto the concrete. As she rolls onto her back, the tip of Ka'en's blade is held to her throat.  
  
"Let us just say... for now, I am." he says, pulling his sword back, gripping the handle with his left hand, "If you are unwilling to use all of your power then, you will never defeat Hariel. And, Thus... you may as well DIE HERE!!" he thrusts his sword at Mars' neck.  
  
"Shawn! Please don't!" Serena pleads, as Diablos' sword draws closer to Mars, "No!" "REEEIII!!" she screams.  
  
Mars quickly uses her right hand, pressing her palm against the flat side of the sword, to push the blade to her left. She as well moves her head to the right, allowing the blade to be thrust into the concrete beside her head, and reaches up with her left hand. She grasps Diablos' left forearm and brings up her legs, wrapping them around his arm. Mars uses her legs to force him onto the ground, on his back, then she hits him in the face with a right backhand. Mars releases Diablos' arm and backrolls onto her hands, pushing off in a half-backflip-like manuever and lands on her feet. Diablos spins slightly, placing his feet toward Mars, and pulls his legs up then flips up to his feet.  
  
"You want me to use my power? Fine!" Mars says, "Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!"  
  
Several fiery rings fly from Mars' hands and toward Diablos, however, using his ninja speed agility and reflexes, he evades each and every one of them... a couple barely graze him. He lands with his left toward Mars, his right knee on the ground.  
  
Diablos looks up at Mars, grins and says, "Better. Try this!" he draws his right arm up and extends two blades from the gauntlet. He swings his arm forward, scraping the concrete with the blades slowly and charging them with energy, "Tiger Claws Energy Blades!"  
  
Upon completing his motion, almost identical to an uppercut motion, the energy is released in two blade-like waves which fly toward the ravenhaired girl. Mars nimbly evades the quickly-advancing waves of energy. She looks back to where Diablos is standing and brings her hands up infront of her, all of her fingers except index interlocked. A small spark of fire ignites at the tips of her index fingers, which are touching together.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!"  
  
A large fireball erupts from Mars' fingertips and advances toward Diablos. As the fireball nears Diablos, he abruptly spreads his wings and, with a single flap, flies up out of its path. Mars and Serena look up at the half-demon who, using slow and powerful flaps, is staying aloft in the air.  
  
"Still, You refuse to fight me to the fullest extent of your powers..." Diablos says, folding his arms, "Where is it?" he questions, "Where is the power that killed Behemoth?" "And, Why do you even refuse to use your full power as Sailor Mars?" he reangles his body toward Mars and, with a powerful flap, dives in her direction.  
  
Mars puts up her arms in a defensive posture as Diablos nears her, however, he disappears. He reappears behind her, still angled toward her, and springs off a cooling-unit, striking her back with a left shoulder-tackle. The attack knocks Rei several meters and facedown onto the concrete, her senshi uniform changing back to her normal clothes.  
  
"Rei!" Serena calls, as she runs over to the priestess and kneels down beside her.  
  
"Will you never learn?" Diablos asks, landing, "That is the same mistake you made whilst you fought Catsy!" he rests his wings behind him, "Very well, I have seen enough." he says, "You will not fight, because of the dream."  
  
"Huh!?" Rei responds, surprised that he knows, as she gets up with a little help from Serena.  
  
"That dream is a manifestation of the guilt you still harbor, even though you know not why..." Diablos says, "I shall, thus, tell you why. As well, I shall reveal the reason for those scars, which appear at times and then vanish as if they were never there." he detransforms back to Toramaru and walks back to the edge of the roof, his back to the two girls.  
  
"As you know, the senshi have lived two lives." Toramaru begins, "However, The two of you, like myself, have lived three." "Over four thousand years ago... there was a demon, born from the flames of a supernova and possessing the embodiment of the fire-devil Ifrit's spirit, the Ifrit Gauntlets. She was Veran, the heir to the throne of Oblivion. Her only equal was an angel named Serenity, from whom the Serenity-bloodline of the moon derived their name, who was as well one of the most powerful angels of Providence." he continues, "The two crossed swords many times during the war between Oblivion and Providence, which still rages... However, They would eventually fall in love... such love was deemed forbidden by the elders of both races, as well as the Counsel of Eternals, which govern all living things as well as write and re-write fate as they see fit."  
  
"Are you saying...?" Rei questions, her eyes widening. Serena's eyes also widen.  
  
"Yes. The two of you were... Veran and Serenity, who's love defied the fate written by the Counsel of Eternals as well as their rule over the Universe." Toramaru replies, "You see... Most all beings believe in fate of some sort, and that it is inescapeable. So, Not only did love between a demon and an angel threaten a possible end to the war that the Eternals so enjoyed watching but, by defying the Eternals' 'fate', they may have prompted others to realize they too could forge their own futures."  
  
"So what?" Rei says, unconcerned, "That doesn't answer the important part of my question!"  
  
"Of course... You wish to know the reason for the dream, and the scars. What Veran was responsible for." Toramaru responds, breathing out a puff of air, "Very well, though you will not like what you hear." he looks up at the sky, then out across the city rooftops, "First of all, The dream is not a dream, it is a memory belonging to Veran. I, myself, witnessed the scene... Veran standing there surrounded by corpses litting the ground, her face hands and blade stained with blood, and a blazing fire around the entire area." Rei listens, shocked, as he explains in detail the dream that has scared her so much, "She then, went on to eliminate the entire race which inhabited that planet..."  
  
"!?" Rei gasps in shock.  
  
"As for the scars, they were Veran's punishment by the demons for being in love with an angel." Toramaru says.  
  
"A-are you saying, I'm responsible for the... the extinction of an entire planet!?" questions Rei, almost scared now.  
  
Toramaru shakes his head, "No, Veran was." he says, "She... no longer exists. However, You do still possess most of her power, albeit innate. Should you have tapped into that power here, I would have fallen."  
  
"It's hard to imagine such power existing in me." Rei says, looking at her hands which are trembling slightly.  
  
"Wow!" Serena exclaims, "With that kinda power, we'll beat Hariel for sure!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not, Rei?" asks Serena, a bit confused.  
  
"Didn't you hear him, Serena?" Rei replies, "That power destroyed life on an entire planet! It's an evil power that kills! And... I never wanna use it!!"  
  
"Yeah but, That was a long time ago." Serena says, "You can't blame yourself for what Veran did. You--"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Listen to her, Rei. Power is neither evil nor good yet, it can be used for either." Toramaru inserts, "You must release the guilt you harbor from Veran's past. Or, It will surely kill you both."  
  
Having had most of her questions answered, Rei starts to leave with Serena but, Rei stops and asks, "Are you the 'assassin' we heard about on the news?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"But why!?" Rei responds, angrily, "I should've--"  
  
"No. Though I know you would have preferred avenging yourself, I must take responsibility... It was my fault."  
  
"How d'you figure 'that'?" questions Rei, aggitated.  
  
"They were my students and, if I had been here, what transpired would never have taken place." Toramaru replies, raising his right hand to look at it, "Besides, Your hands are as yet not stained with human blood as mine are. As long as your hands remain clean, your heart remains pure. True power lies within the heart, remember that."  
  
~Makoto's House~  
  
Everyone's gathered in the guest-room and Chrystya is now sitting infront of a computer(amazing that she can use a computer, even blind, huh?). "Okay." Chrystya says, hitting several keys, "Here's the layout of the device. It basically works like a miniature black-hole generator, ripping a hole in the space-time continua and creating a wormhole which can then be connected to any area via another key-sequence." the others are completely confused, "So--"  
  
"Chrystya." Ami interrupts, "Honey, You're starting to sound like a computer."  
  
"Oh." Chrystya responds, then giggles slightly, "Sorry bout that." "Anyway," she continues, "This is what I was saying......"  
  
~Rooftop~  
  
"By the way." Serena says, "Why haven't you ever told us your last name?"  
  
"To do so would reveal the identity of my sect." Toramaru replies, "And, I can not do that."  
  
"Doesn't really matter, anyway." Rei says, almost absently, "'I' already know." "... Gouma Toramaru!"  
  
"How did you discover?" Toramaru asks, "The shuriken, correct?"  
  
Rei nods, "Yep."  
  
"Your grandfather taught you well." Toramaru says, breathing out a puff of air, "You are correct. I am the last surviving member of the Gouma Shinobi-ryu."  
  
"Gouma shinobi-ryu?" Rei responds, "So, You 'are' the legendary assassin!"  
  
"A legend, am I?" Toramaru says, "Heh! A legend is just that, a legend. It is a story... someone tells it, someone else remembers, everybody passes it on. A story that shall one day be forgotten, however, 'heroes' are never forgotten. A legend does not make a hero, which is what the two of you, and the other senshi, are."  
  
"What'ever' that means!" Rei says, confused, "Well, we gotta get goin. See ya tomorrow, then." Toramaru nods.  
  
~Makoto's House/Next Day~  
  
"Hey Ami." Mako says, knocking on the guest-room door, "You ready? The others are probably waitin already."  
  
"Okay Mako." Ami responds, "Be out in a few minutes."  
  
Makoto walks away from the guest-room, "I wonder how those two made love last night, if Chrystya's blind?" she wonders out loud, though not very loud.  
  
"Through touch, and memories." she hears Shinya's voice say.  
  
Makoto looks to see Shinya standing in the doorway of the bedroom she's been in, bracing on her left hand against the side of the doorway. Mako walks over to her and says, "You shouldn't be outta bed!"  
  
"Bah!" Shinya responds, waving her right hand once, "You worry too much. Anyway, Take this with ya." she pulls out and pitches Mako a small sphere.  
  
Makoto catches it and looks at it, "Your jewel? Why?" she asks, shifting her gaze back to the other girl.  
  
"That ain't just a jewel, it's a 'spirit'." Shinya explains, "It holds the secret of the Celestial Senshi."  
  
"'Spirit'? 'Secret'?" Mako questions, confused, "What's it do?"  
  
"It's what allows the Celestial Senshi to transform into our Astral Armor." Shinya replies, "Each one possesses the soul of an ancient mystical beast. In this case, a Minotaur."  
  
"I shouldn't take this!"  
  
"Trust me, You may need it. Besides, I'm sure Chrystya'll probably send her's with Ami." "I figure you guys're gonna need all the power you'n get."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts." Shinya interrupts, "Think of it this way: Since I can't go with you, if you use that, my spirit will be."  
  
Mako nods finally.  
  
~Guest Room~  
  
Just after Makoto left... Ami's finished dressing and looks down at the sleeping Chrystya. She smiles and walks to the door. Before she opens it, though...  
  
"Ami." she hears Chrystya say and turns to see Chrystya sitting up in the bed, her head tilted downward, "What is it?" asks Ami.  
  
"I want you to take this with you." Chrystya replies, holding out her open right hand.  
  
Ami walks over to the bed, and Chrystya's outstretched hand, "But, This is--"  
  
Chrystya explains to her about the 'spirits' like Shinya did to Makoto, except that the spirit of an ice-sprite inhabits her jewel. Then, She says, "If you need my help, just use that and I'll be with you... even if only in spirit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, What do you all think? Hope someone out there's still interested in this fic. I also hope you all could follow the whole space-time continua, wormhole, blackhole talk. And, in case you're wondering... Veran is Raven, respelled. And, I think Serenity is self-explanatory. Anyway, There are still several chapters left. So, Tune in next chapter, okay. 


	24. A Trap

Author's Notes: I'm back again with another chapter. ~/\~ this represents a scene-switch in this chapter(switches between each of the senshi after they enter Hariel's dimension). The next several chapters will consist of each of the senshi's individual battles(one per chapter). This chapter ends with Neptune's fight. So, Let's get started, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25: A Trap...  
  
~Park~  
  
After inputting the correct key-sequence, a portal opens. Mercury then enters a second key-sequence to connect the wormhole to Hariel's dimension and the senshi start to enter it.  
  
"Wait." Toramaru says, causing them to stop, "Before we enter that dimension, I should warn you that it is a trap. Once we enter the portal, we shall be separated... each of us shall have to make our way to Hariel's chamber alone."  
  
"But, This 'is' the only way to stop Hariel, right?" Mars says.  
  
Toramaru nods.  
  
"Then, It's unavoidable."  
  
The senshi enter the portal, 'Yes, It appears the journey 'is' fated.' Toramaru thinks 'Or, Do they choose this path freely? I, myself, shall witness the answer with my own eyes.' he enters the portal too.  
  
~Hospital/Naomi's Room~  
  
"No! Don't go!" Naomi shouts, causing Ryoma to look up and see her sitting up in bed.  
  
"Naomi! You're awake!" Ryoma says, embracing the other girl in a tight hug.  
  
"Ryoma?" Naomi responds, shocked at her lover's actions and more-so at the fact of her crying.  
  
"You're finally awake! I was... *sniff*" Ryoma says through her sobs, "I was just so worried!"  
  
Naomi returns the hug, "It's alright, Ryoma." she says, comfortingly, "I'm fine."  
  
"I'm... *sniff*, I'm glad."  
  
"!?" Naomi pushes the other girl back slightly, "Where are the others?" she asks.  
  
"Hariel's dimension." Ryoma replies, after wiping away some of her tears, "The communicator's signal vanished a short while ago. Why?"  
  
"Then, I won't be able to warn them of the challenge they're each gonna hafta face... the shadows of their pasts. I don't know everything they'll face but, it won't just be Hariel's demons..."  
  
~Random Area/Hariel's Dimension~  
  
Mars is standing at the entrance to a fiery pit-like room. She proceeds into the room of flames and, thanks to her ability to sense danger, dodges a ball of fire intended for her.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" a female voice laughs.  
  
"Who's there!" Mars demands.  
  
~/\~  
  
Sailor Moon looks around at the silvery crystalline area she's in and says, "Wow! What a beautiful room! I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
"Take a good look, Serenity... at the world you turned your back upon." a voice says from above Sailor Moon.  
  
Moon looks up, "You're..."  
  
~/\~  
  
Toramaru is ninja-dashing down a long corridor and continues into a room that looks straight out of feudal Japan. He quickly draws his shinobigatana and deflects two shurikens, then catches a third between his left index and middle fingers just inches from his face, "......"  
  
"You should not have come." a male voice says, "Nor, Should you have allowed your friends to do so, either."  
  
~/\~  
  
A colliseum?" Jupiter wonders aloud, looking around the room she's in... which does resemble a roman colliseum.  
  
"Indeed." A deep male voice says, "So, You are finally here."  
  
"You were expecting me?" questions Jupiter, "Who are ya, anyway?"  
  
~/\~  
  
Mercury wakes in a watery area surrounded by icy glaciers, she then hears someone singing and looks around the area for the source. She then sees a rather pretty girl with long brown hair sitting on a patch of ice, "Who... are you?" she asks.  
  
The girl stops singing, then looks at Mercury with icy-blue eyes and giggles.  
  
~/\~  
  
Venus opens her eyes to unfamiliar bright surroundings in a very light area, "Where... am I?" she asks herself out loud.  
  
"You mean, you do not remember?" a feminine voice responds with a question.  
  
Venus looks around to see a vaguely familiar female countenance, "Who...?"  
  
~/\~  
  
Pluto surveys her surroundings, which resemble the area of the Gates of Time, "This appears to be--"  
  
"Yes, It appears to be." a calm male voice says, "However, Appearences can be deceiving."  
  
Upon seeing the one who spoke, Pluto says, "No! It can't be!"  
  
~/\~  
  
"What kinda place is this?" Uranus questions, looking around the area which seems to consist solely of a wide open field and blue sky, full of white clouds.  
  
"It be a room designed to allow you to take full advantage of your skills and powers... and, me to make full use of mine own." says a male voice.  
  
"Who said that!" Uranus demands, "Show yourself!"  
  
~/\~  
  
'I'm... underwater?' wonders Neptune, opening her eyes to see that she is indeed underwater.  
  
"Don't worry." a female voice says, "You can breathe."  
  
Neptune takes a chance and discovers she can breathe. She then sees who was talking to her, a... mermaid.  
  
"Who... What are you?" she asks.  
  
"I'm a child of the sea..." the 'girl' replies, "A mermaid, of course. My name is Cecillia and... I'm your dirty little secret, Neptune."  
  
"What do you mean?" questions Neptune.  
  
Cecillia giggles and swims off. Neptune follow her to find out what's going on.  
  
Cecillia stops at one point and begins swimming around Neptune, "You really don't know, huh?" she says, "You don't remember 'us', before 'her'?"  
  
"You mean... Uranus?"  
  
"Yes..." Cecillia says, losing her smile, "You can't understand what it felt like, to realize what I shared with you meant nothing!" she then swims away from Neptune, "Look at this place, it's just like the oceans of Neptune." she swims back over to Neptune and looks her in the eyes, "Can't you just let go of everything, and live here with me?"  
  
After a few moments of gazing into Cecillia's eyes, "I..." Neptune starts, almost ready to agree. But then, She remembers Uranus and closes her eyes tightly, "NO!" she states, instead, shaking her head and pushing Cecillia away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You and I never shared anything!" Neptune states, "I remember, now. You... seduced me, Cecillia!"  
  
The mermaid laughs, "A bit late now!" she says, "Sonic Wave!!" a wave of energy blasts from her hands toward Neptune.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!!"  
  
Neptune's attack cancels out Cecillia's.  
  
"Why!" Cecillia says, "Why don't my trance-powers work on you, anymore!?"  
  
"Because, I am in love with Uranus." Neptunes responds, "When you seduced me, I was lonely and wanted someone with me. But now, You can't cloud my heart any longer!"  
  
"No!" Cecillia says, "With my eyes, I should be able to seduce even the most devoted of hearts! Sonic Wave!!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!!"  
  
This time, Neptune overpowers Cecillia's attack and knocks her back through the water. Then, She swims over to her and holds out her Neptune Mirror.  
  
"It's time you see your true self, Seductress!" Neptune says, holding the reflective surface up toward Cecillia, "Submarine Reflection!!"  
  
Cecillia sees a hideous reflection of herself, "This can't be!" she says, covering her face with her hands, "No! I'm beautiful!!" she begins shaking her head emphatically, her hands on either side of her head.  
  
"Only your physical appearance is beautiful." Neptune explains, "But, Because your heart is without love, your spirit casts a hideous reflection."  
  
"NOOOOO..." Cecillia screams as her body dissipates and vanishes.  
  
Afterward, The water drains from the room and Neptune continues through the door that appears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, The first battle's over. Next chapter will be Uranus' fight, then Pluto's and so on. I'm going in reverse to the way I introduced the area where their battles are going to take place. Which means, this order: Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Toramaru, Moon, Mars. So, Tune in next time. They'll all probably be fairly short(as compared to some of my chapters)... maybe. 


	25. A Trap Part 2

Author's Notes: I don't feel like writing a big long author's notes so, let's just get started, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26: A Trap; Part 2...  
  
~/Uranus\~  
  
:;"Who said that!" Uranus demands, "Show yourself!";:  
  
"But of course." the voice replies.  
  
Uranus sees nothing but a blur of speed run around her and stop directly infront of her, enshrouded by the dust kicked up.  
  
When the dust clears, Uranus sees a male figure with shoulder length silver-streaked blue hair, "I am Quicksilver." he introduces himself, "Not that you'd remember."  
  
"Quicksilver, huh?" Uranus responds, then brushes a strand of hair from her face, "Heh. How could I forget a speed demon like you."  
  
"I'm flattered." Quicksilver says, brushing a hand through his hair, "But, I wonder." "You used to be fast. What about now?" he adds, "Are ya still... fast?"  
  
"Hmph. Still faster than you." replies Uranus, dashing at him. She punches, but Quicksilver dashes to one side to avoid the contact, then dashes back and hits Uranus with a shoulder attack before she can react. She gets up to her hands and knees, then raises her head to find herself face-to-face with her opponent.  
  
"What happened to you, Uranus?" Quicksilver taunts, "Where's your speed gone?"  
  
Uranus gets up and swings at him again, but he easily jumps back out of the way, "Not enough." Quicksilver taunts again, "I could kill you in a second, without you even noticing."  
  
"Then maybe afterward, when Cecillia's done, I'll have some fun with that girlfriend of your's!"  
  
Uranus, angered, swings at him with her saber, which he avoids, "Come on!" he says, "You gotta do better than that!"  
  
Uranus attempts another swing with her saber, Quicksilver dodges again, "Ah, Don't be that way." he taunts, "With you dead, she's gonna get lonely."  
  
Uranus dashes at him again and swings, he dodges, but she sees his movement this time and redirects her swing in his direction. This time, though, he is unable to avoid her attack which cuts him down in an instance.  
  
Quicksilver's body dissipates and a door appears out of nowhere directly infront of Uranus. She goes through the door to proceed on toward Hariel's chamber.  
  
~Hariel's Chamber~  
  
"They will overcome your tests, Hariel." Endymion says, "They will make it here. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I know they will." Hariel replies, slightly agitated but changes his tone, "Then, It will be time for you to kill Mars and take your place as the King of this world."  
  
"I look forward to ruling the world."  
  
'Heheheheh. What a fool!' Hariel thinks 'It is so easy to manipulate that moron. The only ones to survive this night shall be myself and Soul Reaver.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, Not much to say, You should all already know what the next chapter is gonna be about. However, I do want to tell you that in some of these chapters, there will be some sections where I switch over to Hariel's chamber. And, All the senshi fights take place at the same time. Well, See you next time. 


	26. A Trap Part 3

Author's Notes: This next chapter is for Pluto's fight. So, Read on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27: A Trap; Part 3...  
  
~/Pluto\~  
  
:;"No! It can't be!";:  
  
"Exeter!?" Pluto says, shocked as she takes a retreating step back.  
  
"Indeed." Exeter responds, levitating slightly off the ground, "I am your predecessor. The previous Guardian of Time, Exeter."  
  
"Impossible!" Pluto says, "You were--"  
  
"Banished to Infernos, like Hariel." Exeter interrupts, "And, like Hariel, I was released from that prison."  
  
"You were banished for using the ability to view the timestream for personal reasons!"  
  
"I merely did the same as you have done, Pluto."  
  
"!?"  
  
"Allow me to say one thing." Exeter says, charging energy in his right hand, "Know this, Power is not seeing, but believing-- Ahhhh!!!" the energy dissipates as he grips his head in both hands.  
  
Exeter then releases his head and drops his arms to his sides, then raises his head with blank eyes. "Yes, Master Soul Reaver." he says, as if to another entity that remains unseen. He again charges energy in his right hand, "Now you die, Pluto!" he says, "Force Ball!!" he throws the ball of energy at Pluto.  
  
Pluto evades the attack and retaliates.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!"  
  
Exeter merely holds up his left hand, palm open and facing Pluto. The action causes Pluto's attack to go around Exeter and fly into a wall, exploding on impact, "No use, Pluto." he says, with no expression, "Your powers are no match for my own." he fires a blast from his left hand that flies at Pluto.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scre--" Pluto doesn't get to finish her attack before Exeter's blast hits her and knocks her back.  
  
Pluto gets to her feet and shakes the attack off.  
  
"You are stronger than I expected." Exeter says, landing on the ground, "I will now kill you."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Pluto responds, "Pluto Deadly Scream!!"  
  
"Dead Wind!!"  
  
The attacks cancel one another out and Exeter laughs, "You are weakening." he says, "I shall finish you off, now!"  
  
Pluto dashes at Exeter.  
  
"Dead Wind!!"  
  
Pluto evades the attack as it nears her and holds the Time Staff up merely a few inches from Exeter's torso, "Now, Pluto Deadly Scream!!" her attack is released too close for Exeter to evade it.  
  
Exeter flies back and onto his back on the ground. Pluto walks over near him and Exeter opens his eyes which are now normal.  
  
"You... are right, Pluto." Exeter says, "I attempted... to use the timeline to... rewrite fate in my favor. And, Was exiled for it." he coughs, "You, however, broke the rules only to save your friends, with no thought to the consequences you may have had to endure." he stops to take several quick breaths, "Truly, You are a... a far greater guardian than ever I could have been... uhhh..."  
  
Pluto nods, "Farewell, Exeter." she says, then continues through a newly formed door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Tune in for the next chapter. See you then. 


	27. A Trap Part 4

Author's Notes: Time for Venus' battle...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28: A Trap; Part 4...  
  
~/Venus\~  
  
:;"Who...";:  
  
"I am Celine`." the woman replies, "And this... this is where you were imbued with the power of light."  
  
"Imbued?" questions Venus.  
  
"Yes. Each senshi was imbued at a certain age with the elemental affiliation of their innate power." Celine` responds, "Now, regrettably, I must face you in battle, Lady Venus." she draws out a whip of light and cracks it toward Venus, who evades it.  
  
"Why do we have to fight?" Venus asks, "You don't seem like one of Hariel's lackeys."  
  
"It is fate." Celine` says, simply, "All things are controlled by the fate written by the Eternals."  
  
Venus dodges another crack of her opponent's whip, "You mean, Even though you don't want to, you'll fight me... just because it's fate?!" another attack by Celine` knocks Venus to the ground.  
  
"Of course." Celine` replies, "What about you? Are you not here because you believe the battle with Hariel is inevitable? How about that you are in love with one who was willing to sacrifice lives to insure fate remained on course?" she cracks her whip again at the downed Venus.  
  
Venus rolls out of the way and fires a 'Cresent Beam Smash!' through her opponent's chest. Celine` falls as Venus gets up. Venus runs over to her and lifts her upper body in her arms.  
  
"You are still... as beautiful as the first time I saw you, Lady Venus." Celine` says, smiling faintly.  
  
"How is it, that you know me?" asks Venus, "And, Why do you call me 'Lady Venus'?"  
  
"We... We grew up together, as friends. There was no reason for us to... to see the difference, that you were a princess and I... I was merely a member of your court." Celine` explains, "I developed feelings... for you. But, I knew you were.. were too good for me. I knew... I could never be more than your... your friend." she stops to cough, "Even so, When Hariel showed me you... and Pluto... I-I felt jealous and, that is... how I ended up fighting with you..." she continues, "It... was not merely because of fate." she coughs again.  
  
"Are you still jealous?" Venus asks.  
  
"No. In fact, I am... happy for you and she." Celine` replies, her breaths beginning to slow, "Now, Lady Venus, You must proceed and... stop Hariel... uhhh..." her eyes close as her head drops forward, then her body vanishes from Venus' arms. Then, After a few moments, Venus continues through the door that's provided for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, I gotta separate the characters' battles, so I can give them all a chance in the spotlight, eh? See you next time. 


	28. A Trap Part 5

Author's Notes: This next chapter is gonna be Mercury's fight and, like with Venus, a small look at her past in the silver millennium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29: A Trap; Part 5...  
  
~/Mercury\~  
  
:;The girl stops singing, looks at Mercury and giggles;:  
  
The brownhaired girl gets up and jumps into the water. She then surfaces near Mercury, "Isn't this place beautiful, Mercury?" she asks, her voice like a young teenage girl, "Just like where we used to play together, as kids. Do you remember?"  
  
"... Suisuko!?"  
  
"Yep, That's right!" responds Suisuko, almost childish, "I used to love you soooo much but, no matter how much I tried, you never thought of me as anymore than your friend. I believed it to be that you just wasn't the type to be in that kinda relationship." Mercury notices tears in the girl's eyes as the girl's expression saddens, "But then, My heart was crushed... the moment I saw your lips, the lips I dreamt of for the longest time, touch the lips of that... that Neptunian!"  
  
"!?" Mercury realizes the girl's referring to Chrystya, "Suisuko, I--"  
  
"Save it, Mercury!" Suisuko states, cutting the bluehaired girl off, "Thanks to Hariel, I have already taken the first step in avenging my heart."  
  
"!? You mean... Chrystya?" she questions, "No!"  
  
"Too late, Mercury." Suisuko states, "Now, I'll finish it. I'll kill you, then I'll die myself. Then, It will be over."  
  
"Glacier Blast!!"  
  
Suisuko hurls an icy attack at Mercury, which knocks her back and onto the cold patch of ice. Suisuko stands over her and creates a glacier shard(like a saber) in her right hand, then draws it up.  
  
~"Don't give up, Ami!" Chrystya's voice says, in Ami's mind, "I'm right there with you!" "I'm okay, Shinya protected me from the youma."~  
  
'Chrystya?' Ami responds mentally 'I'm glad but... I don't think I can get up.'  
  
~"Yes! Yes, You can Ami!" "You can... because, there's someone you love, who doesn't know it yet!"~  
  
'!? W-what do you mean, Chrystya?'  
  
~"You have to live!" Chyrystya's voice says, "... To tell her how you feel!"~  
  
'But--'  
  
~"No buts! Not this time, Ami. You should remember, Shinya and I will be happy if the two of you are." Chrystya's voice interrupts, "Just..." Ami can tell there's sadness in her voice, "Just, Don't forget 'us', 'kay?"~  
  
'There's no way I could forget what we've shared, Chrystya.'  
  
Suisuko thrusts the shard toward Ami's chest, but a flash of blue light momentarily blinds her and causes her to pull back.  
  
When Suisuko opens her eyes, Mercury is standing and wearing blue icy-looking armor, "What the!?"  
  
"Chrystya's Astral Armor..." Ami says, looking down at the armor. She looks up toward Suisuko, "I'm sorry, Suisuko. For causing you so much pain. You were my best friend and I don't want either of us to get hurt." she adds, "But, You're going too far!"  
  
"No!" Suisuko responds, a hint of pure anger in her voice, "It's not too far until... I kill you!"  
  
"Glacier Blast!!"  
  
"Wave Cutter!!" (one of Seabreeze's attacks)  
  
Mercury's attack cuts through Suisuko's, and her. Suisuko falls to her knees, "You're... right, Ami." she says, cupping her hands over her wound, "I should have been satisfied with your friendship... But, I... I couldn't and, I... guess my love wasn't true." she forces a smile, "I'm so sorry, my friend... uhh..." Mercury closes her eyes and bows her head slightly, while Suisuko's body dissipates, then she continues on to find Hariel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Only four 'Senshi Battle' chapters to go, then it will be time for the confrontation with Hariel. Stay tuned... There's gonna be some twists and turns in the plot. 


	29. A Trap Part 6

Author's Notes: No real notes, Hope you all are still interested and reading this fic. See you at the ramblings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30: A Trap; Part 6...  
  
~/Jupiter\~  
  
:;"You were expecting me?" questions Jupiter, "Who are ya, anyway?";:  
  
"I am called Golem." the large muscular male responds, raising his large hammer, "Earthquake!!" he slams his hammer against the ground, causing a crack that travels along the ground toward Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter dodges to one side as the crevice widens, then dashes at her opponent and hits his rock-like torso with a right punch.  
  
"Forget it, little Jupiter!" Golem says, "Your strength is useless against me!" he then knocks her away with a right hook. Jupiter's body turns in the air and she lands facefirst.  
  
Jupiter immediately rolls onto her back, "Jupiter Thunderclap!!" she shouts, launching the attack toward Golem. It hits, doing nothing.  
  
"Also useless!" Golem laughs, "I thought you went to school. Electrical attacks are of no use against an enemy who's made out of stone, little Jupiter!"  
  
"Why d'you keep calling me that!" demands Jupiter, now standing.  
  
"I figured you would not remember." Golem says, "Very well... I am the one who trained you in the use of your powers. You were still young so, it is no surprise that you do not remember. Now, though, you have to die!" he runs at her and starts a swing of his hammer, but is forced to stop and shield his eyes from a bright golden light.  
  
Afterward, Jupiter is wearing golden stone-like armor, 'What's this?' she wonders.  
  
~"My Astral Armor." responds Shinya's voice in Jupiter's mind, "Call it... a final gift of my love for you."~  
  
'What d'you mean?' quetions Jupiter in her mind 'Shinya!' however, she gets no response. "Oof!" she is knocked back by a direct hit from Golem's hammer, but she doesn't fall.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
"Thanks, Shinya." Jupiter says, then dashes at Golem. She hits him with a right punch again, this time knocking him back into a wall.  
  
However, Golem stands up and laughs, "Better. But, Not good enough." he says.  
  
"!?"  
  
"What is the matter? You still cannot hurt me, even with Titan's power." Golem says, "Or, Perhaps it is guilt. And, That guilt is preventing you from using your power, or her's."  
  
"What do you mean, 'guilt'?"  
  
"Guilt over your betrayal of love."  
  
"!?"  
  
~"Don't listen to him, Makoto!"~  
  
'But, He's right! I have--'  
  
~"No! Listen, I already know about you feelings for Ami!" Shinya's voice says, "... you remember my incurable heart-virus? Well, There is a cure. And, That is for you to accept the new path your heart's following! As much as I wish we could hold onto the past, we can't! We can't continue into the future tied down by the past!"~  
  
'I... I understand.' Jupiter says in her mind, as she dodges to the left and under Golem's hammer. Titan's double-bladed broad-axe materializes in her hands and she buries the blade into Golem's torso, "Your turn to die!" she says, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" she channels her power through the axe and into Golem, causing his stone-like body to explode. She then proceeds through a door which opens in one corner of the colliseum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Three to go. Hope people's still reading this story and that you're not too confused by reading it. See you in the next chapter. 


	30. A Trap Part 7

Author's Notes: Well, Here's another chapter. This one's gonna be Toramaru's fight(that's right, I'm givin all the characters a shot in the spot... light, that is). Let's get started...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31: A Trap; Part 7...  
  
~/Toramaru\~  
  
:;"You should not have come." a voice says, "Nor, Should you have allowed your friends to do so, either.";:  
  
The opposing ninja says nothing else, as he lowers his head and closes his eyes. He brings his hands up, his right hand gripped around his extended left index finger and his right thumb pressed to the left index finger's tip. Toramaru nods and mimics the posture, except his hands... the bottoms of his hands are against one another, left palm open and all right fingers, except index and middle, curled into his hand.  
  
'Why are you here, Ryuumaru?' asks Toramaru, mentally.  
  
'I have my reasons.' Ryuumaru replies 'More important, though, I must inform you of one who seeks the death of Hariel, as well as the senshi...'  
  
'!?' Toramaru responds, shocked as he hears the one's name, 'I must warn Rei and the others!'  
  
'You cannot leave, yet.' Ryuumaru says 'Not before you and I have faced in battle, Toramaru.'  
  
Toramaru breathes out puff of air, '... very well.' he responds.  
  
Both ninja raise their heads, open their eyes and lower their hands. "I have long wondered which of us is stronger." Toramaru says, after pulling down his mask. He grips the handle of his shinobigatana.  
  
"As have I." Ryuumaru agrees, reverse-gripping the handle of his own shinobigatana, "Now, I suppose, We shall discover the answer. Let us begin."  
  
Both bring their left hand up infront of themself and ninja-dash toward one another. They draw and swing their swords simultaneously. There's a bright silvery flash and, when the light fades, the two ninja are standing several feet from each other, backs toward one another. Ryuumaru drops to his right knee, as Toramaru sheathes his sword.  
  
Ryuumaru glances back over his shoulder, "I suppose, I must have chosen the wrong path." he says.  
  
"No, Ryuumaru." Toramaru responds, bowing his head, "There is no such thing as a wrong path. Nor, Is there a wrong choice." "This is because, Our choices are all that we truly own." he adds, "We must believe in the choices we make."  
  
"Wise words..." Ryuumaru says, looking down at the floor, "You have, indeed, gained a great deal of knowledge."  
  
"Perhaps..." Toramaru responds, closing his eyes, "However, 'He who increases knowledge, increases sorrow'."  
  
"Indeed." Ryuumaru says, "Very well then. All that is left then..." he places his left knee on the floor next his right. He then sits back and places his hands on his knees after using the right one to move his hair to one side, revealing his neck, "Finish it," he says, bowing his head and closing his eyes, "and restore my honor."  
  
Toramaru nods and once again draws his shinobigatana, then holds it up to the left side of Ryuumaru's neck.  
  
"Remember, Toramaru." Ryuumaru says, "Stay true to your chosen path."  
  
Toramaru nods again and slowly spins his sword above his head, gripping the handle with his left hand in the process, "Farewell... my brother." he says, as he slices diagonal down right-to-left. Ryuumaru's body falls forward onto the floor and Toramaru sheathes his sword again.  
  
Afterward, An aura floats up out of Ryuumaru's body and flies into Toramaru's left arm, causing him to grip it near the shoulder with his right hand and drop to one knee. When he moves his hand, part of his sleeve is missing and there's a dragon tattoo near his shoulder. Flames then surround both his arms and burn away the sleeves, revealing three more tattoo's... a snake & tortoise on his left forearm, a phoenix on his right forearm, and a tiger on his right arm near the shoulder. All four take a turn to come alive and roar in this order: snake & tortoise, phoenix, dragon, tiger. Toramaru then draws his shinobigatana and retrieves Ryuumaru's shinobigatana from the floor, then holds them up. He releases the swords and they begin spinning faster than the eye can see. He then materializes the Ka'en and swings it with both hands in an overhead swing into the cyclone created by the other two... thus, combining them into Chaos' legendary sword, the Zanmato. The sword detranforms to fit into Toramaru's scabbard on his back. He then continues through the door which opens for him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, Tune in for the next chapter and I hope you're not mad over this chapter. Hope you all do tune in next time. And, in case you're wondering... Toramaru means Tiger Zero(or, first tiger) and Ryuumaru means Dragon Zero(or, first dragon)... get it? And, 'Zanmato' means Cutting Demon Sword. Also, The four tattoo's(symbols) represent the Four Gods(balance). 


	31. A Trap Part 8

Author's Notes: Well, Only two more... counting this one, that is. Okay, This is Sailor Moon's fight. Next, and last, chapter will be Sailor Mars' fight. Is there anyone out there still reading this fic? If there is, Why don't you drop me a review and tell me what you think of it, okay? Well, I suppose it's time to get on with this chapter, eh? I just hope that someone out there is still enjoying this confusing story. Okay, Time for me to start this one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 32: A Trap; Part 8...  
  
~/Moon\~  
  
:;"You're...";:  
  
"You're... Piety!" Sailor Moon says, her eyes widening somewhat.  
  
View shifts around to the opponent: A woman with waist-length silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a long white gown, and has a pair of silvery angelic wings on her back.  
  
"So, You do retain some of 'her' memories?" replies the silverhaired 'angel', "Very well," she draws a double-edged longsword, "I can kill you without the cost of an innocent human life!" she flies toward Sailor Moon and swings at her in a horizontal left-to-right swing.  
  
Sailor Moon's sword materializes in her hand by reflex and she blocks Piety's blade with it. As Piety attempts to overpower Sailor Moon, Moon's wings change to become like Piety's. Then, in a flash of light, Sailor Moon's fuku vanishes and is replaced by Serenity's gown. Some of 'angel' Serenity's memories surface in her mind...  
  
"Piety!" Serena says, as she pushes back in the 'power'-struggle, "You and I were like sisters!" then, she asks, "Why've you turned against me?"  
  
"It is not I, who turned my back on you!" Piety hits Serena with a left punch and knocks her several feet away, "You are the one who turned against myself, our entire race, and all of Providence! As well, You turned your back on everything we believed in: our rules, our laws, everything!" as Serena gets to her feet, shaking her head in order to shake off the attack she was hit with, "All for that... that DEMON!!!" she flies at Serena and begins swinging her sword at her.  
  
Serena tries frantically to deflect each swing, "How can you condemn me for Serenity's actions!" Serena says, no longer talking as 'angel' Serenity, "She and you were angels! Angels who were supposed to be symbols of understanding, forgiveness, acceptance, and... love!!"  
  
"Your point being...?" Piety questions, stopping her attacks and cocking her right eyebrow.  
  
"You and the rest of Providence readily condemned Serenity..." Serena explains, "And, Her only crime was... falling in love!"  
  
"But, How could you! With a monster like her..." Piety responds, angered, "And, Repeatedly!?"  
  
"No! Serenity fell in love with Veran! 'I' am in love with Rei!" Serena explains, "I'm not Serenity! Just like Rei isn't Veran!! Both Serenity and Veran died, Piety!"  
  
"!?" Piety responds, her eyes widening, "Could I... could I have been--No! That is a lie! She cannot be different, she is still the same monster that slaughtered the person I loved!!" she creases her brow and, this time, runs at Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." Serena says, dropping under Piety's swing and steps to the left, bringing the blade of her sword horizontally across Piety's torso.  
  
After a few steps, Piety falls. Serena walks over and kneels beside her.  
  
"You... you were right, w-we were like sisters..." Piety says, her voice breaking as she holds a hand over her wound, "And, I have always loved you as such. Realize, though... I cannot forgive you for your relationship with... with her. Because, I can never forgive her... for what she took from me!" her eyes close and her final breath leaves her lungs.  
  
"I understand that Veran took something from you, that can never be replaced and will always leave a scar. I can't blame you for your hatred, Piety, but I can forgive you for it." Serena says, closing her eyes momentarily in respect, "Please, Rest in peace..."  
  
A door opens in a corner of the room and Serena's outfit changes back to her fuku. She then goes through the door to continue toward Hariel's chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Next is the final chapter of the senshi's battles... Mars' fight with her opponent. Well, I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far. Okay, Farewell then... for now. See you all next time, if you want to see how this fic continues. 


	32. A Trap Part 9

Author's Notes: Here's the chapter containing Mars' fight. Okay, Well, I hope this one goes good. And, I'll be happy if someone out there still likes this fic, even if it is completely confusing as hell. Okay, Time to start this one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 33: A Trap; Part 9...  
  
~/Mars\~  
  
:;"Who's there!" Mars demands.;:  
  
"Nuclear Fireball!!" shouts the voice, as another fireball flies toward Mars.  
  
Mars evades the second fireball, 'That voice!' she thinks to herself.  
  
"Okay, You can come out now." Mars says, closing her eyes momentarily before reopening them, "... Pyra!"  
  
"I see you have not forgotten everything that Veran knew." the voice replies, as the person appears, a female... wearing violet armor, has wings like Diablos'(leathery, bat-like), has black hair the same length as Haruka's, and red eyes(the pupils are slits).  
  
"Why're you here, Pyra?" questions Mars, looking off to one side.  
  
"I am here to kill you. Or, To die by your hand." Pyra replies, practically emotionless as she waves her right hand absently from left to right once, "Either way, It makes no difference." then pulls her hand back and a small ball of fire ignites in her palm.  
  
"Nuclear Fireball!!"  
  
She swings her hand forward, launching yet another fireball at Mars.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!"  
  
Mars uses her own fireball to cancel out Pyra's, then asks, "What d'you mean, 'makes no difference'?"  
  
"Since Chaos' death, and without Veran, Oblivion has lost its honor." Pyra explains, still with little to no emotion, "Under Hariel's rule, nothing has been right! There are wars within Oblivion, demons killing demons, large massacres of entire races... Everything is out of context!" she gains a hint of anger accompanied by... sadness(?), "And, It is your fault! If you had not abandoned Oblivion for that angel, Serenity, then we would not have suffered as we have!" she holds her hands out together, charging a larger fireball between her palms.  
  
"Pyra Sphere!!"  
  
This fireball is much faster and more powerful than before. Mars manages to raise her arms in a block and, still, the fireball knocks her back and onto the ground. As Mars makes it up to one knee, Pyra flies high into the air. Mars looks up as Pyra pulls herself into a ball and throws her arms and legs outward.  
  
"Nuclear Explosion!!"  
  
A fire enshrouds Pyra and a flame erupts where Mars is in a kneel, in a powerful explosion, "There!" Pyra says, breathing heavily, "Is that hot enough for you, Veran?"  
  
The fire is blown away and Mars is standing there, now wearing the Ifrit gauntlets. Her head is tilted down and her eyes are closed. The right side of her mouth curls up in a smirk, then she raises her slowly, as she opens her eyes to look up at Pyra, "I've not gotten warmed up, yet." she says, pulling her right hand back, curling it into a fist... the knuckles popping as she does.  
  
"What!?" Pyra responds, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Pyra." Mars says, "I don't know much of what happened, but I know you blame me-or rather, Veran- for what's transpired since."  
  
"Because you 'are' responsible!!" responds Pyra, shouting.  
  
"I'm not Veran." Mars says, relaxing her hand, "Maybe I was but... that was a different life. I'm different!"  
  
"We shall see, Veran!" Pyra responds, holding her hands out again, "Pyra Sphere!!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!"  
  
Again, Mars' fireball cancels out Pyra's and, this time, it flies on up and hits Pyra... because it's more powerful than normal thanks to the Ifrit gauntlets.  
  
Pyra falls but manages to land on her feet and raises her head to see Mars running toward her, faint images of wings on her back.  
  
"Pyra Sphere!!"  
  
Pyra launches her fireball as Mars nears her, however, Mars still evades the attack and a fiery-bladed sword materializes in her right hand, which she thrusts into Pyra's torso, Mars' head tilted down. However, Mars hears Pyra laugh once, and raises her gaze to meet the female demon's.  
  
Pyra smiles at Mars, "That... is the Veran I remember... so well." she says, her voice cracking a great deal. Mars' sword vanishes and Pyra drops to her knees. Pyra immediately takes Mars' right hand in both of her own and bows her head, "Please!" she says, apologetically, "I beg your highness to forgive my betrayal!"  
  
Realizing Pyra has little time left alive, "Very well." Mars says, "But, Only this one time. I do forgive you, Pyra."  
  
Pyra looks up, smiling largely, as tears run down her cheeks, "I thank you... uhhhh..."  
  
Mars catches Pyra's falling body and lowers it gently onto the ground, then stands back up, 'Hariel will pay for everything he's done, past and present!' she states in her mind, as the Ifrit gauntlets vanish, as does Pyra's body. Then, She continues through the door that appears in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: See, I told you these chapters would all be fairly short, didn't I? Anyway, now, We're really getting close to the ending of this story. Believe me, If you think you know how this fic's gonna end... don't be too sure of it. And, Don't worry, the chapters are gonna get longer. Well, I'm gonna go now, check back to see the next chapter. See you then. 


	33. The Final Battle Begins Or Does It?

Author's Notes: Well, If anyone out there's still tuning in to this here fic, I'm back with another chapter and here it is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 34: The Final Battle Begins... Or Does it?...  
  
~Park/Normal Dimension~  
  
The senshi's guardian animals are gathered at the area where the portal was.  
  
"Why did they not tell us when they were leaving?" questions Deimos, to no one in particular.  
  
"They no doubt didn't want us to know." replies Orion, walking around in the exact spot the portal was.  
  
"But, We should be there with them... we 'are' their guardians, are we not?" Luna inserts.  
  
"That, Luna, Would be pointless." Kubira says, lying down and placing her head on her crossed front legs, "Should we have gone, we would no doubt be more a hinderence than of any assistance."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No." Orion says, "Kubira is correct. Even if all of us were as formidable in battle as Kubira's demon-self, Cerberus, we still probably would not be of much help to them. No, This is one battle that the senshi must face alone..."  
  
~Hariel's Chamber/Hariel's Dimension~  
  
"Ah, So you all overcame your trials..." says Hariel's voice, as the senshi each enter the room through a separate door.  
  
"Show yourself, Hariel!" demands Mars.  
  
"Most certainly." responds the demon, as he appears in the center of the large room... levitating above the floor, "So," he says, with his arms folded, "Are you planning to imprison me, yet again?"  
  
"No." Mars replies, creasing her brow, "This time, We're gonna kill you!"  
  
Hariel laughs, "Perhaps. But..." he says, he snaps his fingers, "You have unfinished business, though." Endymion steps out.  
  
"Mamoru..." Mars says, anger lining her voice as she grinds her teeth. The Ifrit gauntlets appear on her forearms and begin flaming, then she runs at Endymion.  
  
Endymion throws a rose, which lodges near Mars' shoulder. Mars, however, pulls it out as if she doesn't even feel it, and continues. Endymion draws his sword and swings at Mars, when she nears him. Mars uses the gauntlets to easily deflect the pathetic attempts at swordsmanship. She ducks under a swing and knocks Endymion down with a shoulder-thrust. As he starts to get up, Mars places her right foot on his chest and pushes him back onto the floor. She then materializes a flaming sword in her right hand and holds the point to his throat.  
  
"You'll die before Hariel!" Mars says, rage in her voice as she draws back her sword.  
  
'Perfect.' Hariel says to himself 'When she kills him, she will lose her purity of heart. Then, I will be able to take control of her mind.'  
  
Mars' face is filled with anger as a part of her truly wants to finish it. However, She looks toward Sailor Moon and her right arm quivers somewhat as she knows that it would still hurt the odango-atama if she did kill Endymion. She then remembers the previous night...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Rei is lying awake and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena's voice asks from beside her, "Can't you sleep?"  
  
"Not with all this stuff on my mind." Rei replies, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them back to the ceiling.  
  
"Is it 'cause of what Shawn said earlier?" asks Serena, pushing herself up into a sortof sideways sitting position, braced on her left elbow.  
  
Rei turns her gaze to Serena, "Yeah..." she replies, then looks back up to the ceiling, "I mean, all those people... dead." she lifts her right hand and looks at it, which trembles slightly, "And by my own hands."  
  
"No. Rei." Serena states, "That was Veran, not you. Remember what Shawn also said, years ago... 'We can't move toward the future, if we're stuck in the past'?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think he put it quite that way."  
  
"That's not the point!" Serena says, "The point is: Even if you were Veran in the past, and were responsible for that. It doesn't have an effect on who you are now. We 'can' choose how we live, right?" she takes Rei's right hand in both of her hands, "Besides, To me... You're just Rei." she smiles at the ravenhaired priestess.  
  
"Maybe..." Rei responds, faintly returning her love's smile. She then gives an unsure nod.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
"We 'are' able to choose how we live..." Mars says, closing her eyes and lowering her head. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, "And, I choose..." she adds, after opening her eyes, "To live as who I am today!" the sword dematerializes and she takes her foot off Endymion's chest, then turns and starts walking away from him.  
  
"It takes a greater strength to resist the urge to kill, than to kill." Toramaru says, philosophically.  
  
However, Endymion gets to his feet and picks up his sword. Mars doesn't even attempt to dodge, as Endymion attacks her with a diagonal down right-to-left swipe with his blade, cutting a gash down her back and causes her to fall forward.  
  
"Rei!" Sailor Moon calls worriedly, as she runs to catch the falling girl.  
  
Sailor Moon catches Mars and turns her over as she lowers her to the floor, "Rei." she says, "A-are you alright?"  
  
Mars opens her eyes, then looks up at Sailor Moon and smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine." she says in her typical over-confident tone, "It's just a scratch." then grunts slightly.  
  
"I'm glad." Moon responds, returning the smile as she brushes a few errant strands of hair from Mars' face.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Endymion!" Hariel orders, angrily, "Finish them, NOW!!"  
  
"But, I..." Endymion responds, confused.  
  
"Damn fool!" Hariel says, irritatedly, "Must I do everything, myself!" he begins charging energy in his hands.  
  
"You should get outta the way, Serena." Mars says, glancing toward Hariel, then back to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Uh-uh." responds Moon, shaking her head, "I don't care what happens." she hugs the other girl, "As long as... we're together."  
  
As Endymion looks on, he realizes how strong the love between Rei and Serena is, and then a forgotten memory manifests in his mind...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Outside the Moon Palace...  
  
"I want to express my apologies to you, Lady Mars." Endymion says, "I know what her highness, Queen Serenity, asked you to do. And, I know it must have caused you quite a deal of pain."  
  
Standing, leaning against a wall with her arms folded, "Save your apologies, Endymion." Mars responds, looking off toward her home planet of Mars, "I did what I did... not for Queen Serenity, and certainly not for you. I did it, only to shield Seren-I mean, Princess Serenity- from the pain of having to choose. I would rather endure the pain of not being with her, than to see her in pain because of me. She 'does' love you, Endymion."  
  
"I, as well, love her." Endymion says, looking down at the flowers and grass covering the ground, "However, I am unsure it is the type of love that warrants marriage."  
  
Mars pushes herself away from the wall she's been leaned against and turns to her right, then begins walking away. She stops, "Whether, or not, it is..." she says, lowering her head slightly and closing her eyes, "It isn't like you have a say in the matter. The marriage was arranged by your parents and Queen Serenity, thus there is nothing you nor I can do about it." she opens her lavender eyes and continues walking.  
  
'I truly am sorry..' Endymion says in his mind.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Hariel fires his blast at Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. However, Endymion suddenly places himself between the blast and them. The blast hits him, but he doesn't fall. Endymion turns to face the two senshi, holding his hand over a wounded area of his torso, "I'm sorry... for everything I've done... and caused." he says, his speech breaking, he grunts from the pain of his wound, "And... I know I don't deserve forgiveness... from either of you, but--"  
  
"As hard as it is for me to say this." Mars interrupts, slightly reserved, then swallows, "I... do forgive you, Mamoru."  
  
"Then, I do too." Sailor Moon adds, smiling at her former boyfriend and fiancee`.  
  
"Thank you... uhhh.." Endymion says, as he falls sortof slowly to the floor on his side.  
  
Sailor Moon quickly turns her head slightly to the right and down, closing her eyes, a tear still managing to escape her left eye.  
  
"Such a worthless gesture." Hariel says, annoyed, "What a fool. Ah well, I intended to kill him anyway." "Very well." he adds, "Time to begin." he snaps his fingers, and vines whip down from the above. The vines wrap around Mars' wrists and pull her into the air by her arms.  
  
"!?!?!?!?"  
  
"No! Rei!" Sailor Moon calls, then looks toward Hariel, "Let her go!!"  
  
"I will." the demon replies, calmly, "After she watches me kill you."  
  
"NOO!!" Mars shouts.  
  
Hariel vanishes and reappears near Mars, he places the side of his right index finger under her chin, "Patience, my dear." he says, half-grinning, "First, her. Then, you." he laughs, then teleports back to floor-level.  
  
"Get ready, guys." Venus says to the other senshi, "Looks like it's about time for us to help out."  
  
"No." Darkstar states, "We can't interfere."  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" questions Uranus.  
  
"......" Darkstar doesn't give a response.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon." Hariel says, "Shall we begin?" he fires a quick blast from his left hand.  
  
Sailor Moon manages to dodge the attack, barely. Her sword materializes in her right hand and she runs at the demon. Hariel deflects her swing with his own sword(which he's drawn with his left hand) and knocks her down with a right hand blast.  
  
"So," Hariel says, absently, "You think you can defeat me, like that?" "... you truly disappoint me." he adds, raising his sword and swinging it downward in an overhead swing.  
  
However, Hariel's blade is blocked by the blade of another sword and he looks up to see Toramaru, "You!"  
  
Toramaru forces Hariel's blade to one side and knocks him back with a shoulder thrust.  
  
Sailor Moon looks up, "... Shawn?"  
  
"Heh." Toramaru smirks, "Rei would never forgive me if I should allow anything to happen to you." his smirk fades, then he dashes at Hariel and slashes with his sword.  
  
Hariel blocks with his own, "Who are you, boy?" he questions, demandingly.  
  
"..." Toramaru responds, calmly, "Death finds us all, eventually."  
  
"!?"  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Tell me, Diablos!" Hariel demands, holding Diablos up by his neck with his right hand, "Where are they! What ritual did they perform!"  
  
Diablos partially opens his eyes slowly, "On my honor... I shall not tell you." he responds, his voice cracking slightly due to the pressure on his larnyx.  
  
"Best to rethink those words." Hariel says, extending a blade from the underside of his left wrist, "If you do not tell me, I will kill you!" he points the tip to Diablos' chest.  
  
"Do as you wish, Hariel." Diablos replies, calmly, "Death finds us all, eventually."  
  
Hariel thrusts the blade through Diablos' chest, killing him, and throws his body to one side, "Dispose of that trash!" he orders two more demons in the vicinity.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
"... Diablos." Hariel says, then pushes Toramaru away several steps.  
  
"You remember." Toramaru says, smirking, "heh, Very well..." he then transforms into Diablos and his sword transforms as well.  
  
"Chaos' Zanmato!?" Hariel states, shocked(a little).  
  
"Now, Hariel." Diablos states, calmly at first, then gains a bit of anger, "Prepare to taste the vengence of Chaos!!" he flies slightly off the ground and flies toward Hariel.  
  
Diablos slashes at Hariel with the Zanmato, but Hariel's sword blocks the Zanmato.  
  
"Ha!" Hariel laughs, "You may now possess Chaos' sword, but you lack the power to use it! Half-breed!!" he blasts Diablos with his right hand and knocks him away, "You are nothing compared to your father!" two vines fly toward Diablos from behind Hariel and pierce his chest near his shoulders, then carry him backward. His sword flies out of his hand and lodges in the ground, as the vines pin him to a wall.  
  
"Foolish." Darkstar states, "Tch! He should've known he wouldn't make a difference."  
  
"That's just it, he did." Uranus says, gripping her hands into fists, "But, The point is, he tried anyway." "Michi, Let's go." she says to Neptune.  
  
"I'm right with you, Ruka." responds Neptune with a nod.  
  
"You caused me a great deal of trouble, Diablos." Hariel says, lifting Diablos' head slightly by his hair, "Are you still unwilling to reveal to me where Veran and Serenity are?"  
  
"Closer... than you know, Hariel..." Diablos responds, then passes out and detransforms.  
  
"Stupid fool!" Hariel says, annoyed a great deal, "Very well. Now, You shall die again!" he extends the blade from his left wrist and draws it back.  
  
However, A kick hits his left side and knocks him a few steps to the right. He looks to see Uranus, who immediately attacks with her saber. Hariel blocks with his arm-blade and holds his right hand up near her torso, palm toward her. He then knocks Uranus back several meters with a blast and prepares a follow-up attack.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!!"  
  
Hariel evades Neptune's attack and turns, then dashes at her. He slashes at her with his arm-blade in a horizontal left-to-right motion. Neptune avoids the blade, but Hariel spins on around and hits her with a right backhand punch.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles, Freeze!!"  
  
Hariel is encased in ice by Mercury's attack, however, he immediately shatters the ice. He turns to her, "Very well." he says, retracting the wrist-blade and drawing his sword with his left hand, "You will be first to die, then." he dashes at her and swings his sword, which is blocked by Jupiter, with Shinya's broad-axe.  
  
"You'll hafta kill me, first!" states Jupiter, prepared to die to protect the bluehaired girl.  
  
"Mako...?" Mercury says, her eyes widening somewhat.  
  
"If you insist." replies Hariel, extending a blade from his right wrist and thrusting it at her.  
  
Jupiter releases the axe-handle with her left hand and catches Hariel's forearm with it, causing the blade to go in a safe direction, "Not that easy."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" questions Hariel, as he vanishes. He reappears a second later, a few steps back from her, and blasts her. The blast launches her back into Mercury and both girls back a ways, and onto the floor. "This is turning out to be more fun than I could have imagined."  
  
"I'm going." Venus says, having made her mind up despite Darkstar's constant warnings and the outcome of the other's attempts.  
  
"Haven't you learned anything, yet?" questions Darkstar, slightly aggitated.  
  
"I have." Pluto inserts, stepping forward, "Too long I have believed in fate's absolute dominion over everything. That the future fated to happen would occur, no matter what choices were made or what transpired." "However, I now believe we have always had the ability to eck out our own futures with the choices we make." she adds, then looks at Venus, "I'm coming with you, Mina."  
  
Venus smiles and nods gratefully to the former guardian of time.  
  
Hariel sheathes his sword and pulls back his right arm-blade, but Venus' 'Love Chain' encircles him and prevents him from moving.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!"  
  
Pluto's attack hits Hariel but, as the dust clears, he laughs, "This 'is' a surprise." he says, vanishing out of his bonds. He reappears in time to grip Venus' chain with his left hand, "I am impressed." he jerks Venus forward and hits her chest, just below her neck, with his right palm(having already retracted the blade. The attack sends Venus into a wall, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Minako!!" calls Pluto, concerned.  
  
Hariel blasts Pluto and laughs again, "Well, It seems you are all indisposed at the moment." he says, "Now, I shall be able to continue." he walks back toward Sailor Moon, who's just gotten back to her feet(it was a powerful blast).  
  
"Dark Sphere!!"  
  
"!?" Hariel's eyes widen slightly, as a ball of dark energy hits the floor infront of his feet, causing him to stop walking and turn to see Darkstar, her right arm extended and her hand twitching slightly, "What are you doing, Zoras!" he demands, "You were my subordinate!"  
  
"Yes, I 'was' your subordinate... two-thousand years ago!" Darkstar responds, lowering her arm, "But, No longer. I'm not afraid of you anymore! I will not allow myself to be a puppet on a string for you, I will control my own life!!" she begins transforming.  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter and Uranus manage to free Toramaru from the vines. His eyes slowly open and he looks up to see Darkstar transforming.  
  
Darkstar's senshi uniform is replaced by cracked violet and black armor and a chain appears around her wrists, pulling them together (angled downward in an 'X'). Two of her teeth lengthen into fangs as she groans in pain. Two torn and tattered wings tear out from her back and flap once. A bandage-like item appears around her head, from the bridge of her nose up to the top of her forehead, a hole in the right side to allow her to see from her right eye.  
  
"What's happening to Darkstar!?" wonders Uranus out loud.  
  
"She is transforming into her alter-ego... Zoras." Toramaru answers, "Darkstar, like me, is a half-demon. And, As all half-demons, our forms take on an appearance of something that exists within us... In my case, a tiger. But, In Darkstar's case... Her demon form is wrought with tortuous pain, agony and anguish, due to these same feelings which exist within her. Her tortured heart is the pallet for her demon-form..." again, his head drops in unconsciousness.  
  
Zoras raises her arms into an 'X' over her chest and, with another anguished cry, she jerks her arms in either direction, breaking the chain that binds her wrists, leaving part of the chain around each of them. "Now." Zoras says, in a somewhat more demonic voice than Kyoko, "I shall forever free myself from your clutches, Hariel!..." she raises her right hand, palm toward herself and her nails extend into claws as she pops the joint in the wrist, "Prepare to taste the suffering that I endure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry to leave all you(if anyone's there) hanging. But, I gotta make sure someone out there's still reading this fic, eh? Hope you are still reading, and enjoying, it. And, If you are, then drop me a review and I'll post the next chapter. See? I told you the chapters were gonna get longer. And, How about that very 'DEMONIC'-looking Zoras(Kyoko)? Well, More fighting to come. 


	34. A Power, Reawakened

Author's Notes: Well, Here I am again. Time to find out what's gonna happen with Zoras. So, Read on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 35: A Power, Reawakened...  
  
~Hariel's Chamber~  
  
"Devil's Barrage!!"  
  
Zoras hurls several 'Dark Spheres' at Hariel. All of them hit target and cause a smoke-cloud that enshrouds the area where Hariel is.  
  
"Now!" Zoras says, holding out her right hand toward the cloud.  
  
"Devil Blast!!"  
  
Zoras fires a powerful blast from her palm, which also hits target and causes a large explosion.  
  
"Bwahahaha!" Hariel laughs, "Truly amusing." he says, unimpressed, "But, Utterly useless." the smoke, dust and debris blow away to reveal him, completely unscathed, "Your dark-energy attacks cannot hope to penetrate my dark shield, Zoras."  
  
"We shall see, Hariel." Zoras responds, lifting her right hand again. She grips the bicep of her right arm in her left hand. She steps back with her right foot and places in firmly on the ground to brace herself.  
  
"No, Not the Dead Cannon!" Toramaru says, finally awake.  
  
"Hey, You awake this time?" questions Jupiter. Toramaru nods in aknowledgement. Jupiter and Uranus sit him against a wall.  
  
"What is this 'Dead Cannon', anyway?" Mercury asks, quizically.  
  
"It is, perhaps, the most powerful demon-attack in all of Oblivion... the 'Deathstar Dead Cannon'." Toramaru responds, still looking toward Zoras, "I was not aware that Zoras had mastered it."  
  
"Now..." Zoras says, tightening her grip on her right bicep, "Deathstar Dead Cannon!!"  
  
A large dark beam fires from her open palm and hits the air several inches infront of Hariel, his dark shield apparently.  
  
"Haha! Try as hard as you wish, Zoras." Hariel says, still unconcerned, "But, Even the mighty Dead Cannon is not powerful enough."  
  
"We shall see about that." Zoras responds, then shouts, "Dead Cannon Intensify!!" the beam grows stronger, as does the strain on Zoras.  
  
"The problem with the Dead Cannon is that it takes its toll on the user." Toramaru explains, "If she does not break off the attack, then 'she' will be the one to suffer the consequences."  
  
The strain grows and the veins in Zoras' arm become visible, as each pulse of blood can be seen as it courses through the vessels. However, Zoras doesn't break the beam and, after several more moments, the veins and vessels begin exploding and Zoras screams out in pain. Her right arm falls limp at her side and begins twitching, as she detransforms to Kyoko. "I have... f-failed to keep m-my promise... to you, Queen Serenity." she says, her voice breaking, "Please, Forgive me... my love... uhhh..." she then passes out as she falls forward onto the floor.  
  
"Ha! A waste of time." Hariel says, popping the joint in his neck, "Now, I can finally finish what I have begun."  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!!"  
  
Sailor Moon attacks Hariel, however, the attack merely hits his dark shield. "Ha!" Hariel laughs, "It is no use, Sailor Moon. Your powers cannot accomplish what Zoras' powers failed to, you are only delaying the inevitable. Gahahahahahahaha!!... !?!?" his shield begins to crack, "No! Impossible!" he quickly teleports behind Sailor Moon and blasts her from behind, knocking her forward several feet and face down onto the floor.  
  
"Damn this girl!" Hariel states, standing over Sailor Moon and breathing heavily... knowing how close his dark shield came to collapsing, "I have clearly underestimated her..." he takes a deep breath, "Alas, No matter." he adds, breathing normally again, "It is time for you to die, Sailor Moon."  
  
"No." Toramaru says, now standing. His right arm outstretched horizontally to the right side of him, thus stopping the senshi from proceeding to help Sailor Moon.  
  
"What!?" Venus says, shocked, then states, "W-we have to help her!"  
  
"Be silent!" Toramaru responds, glancing back at the senshi of love, "And wait..." he looks up at Sailor Mars, 'You must now decide which is more important, the present or the past... only then, will you be able to advance to the future.' he thinks.  
  
Hariel teleports back about ten or so feet away from Sailor Moon. He then raises his left hand, open toward Sailor Moon, in preparation to finish her, "Farewell." a ball of energy begins charging in his palm, crackling with evil energy.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Mars screams, then remembers... *"You must release the guilt you harbor from Veran's past, or it will surely kill you both."*  
  
Mars closes her eyes and lowers her head.  
  
~"Now, We shall discover if I chose the correct inheritor of my gauntlets... and my power." a male voice says, in Mars' mind.~   
  
She detransforms, her fuku vanishing completely. She pulls her arms in opposite directions and the muscle-definition of them enhance slightly, allowing her the strength to break the vines. Thus, She drops toward the floor, as an outfit vaguely similar to her senshi uniform appears. As soon as her feet touch the floor, Rei goes into a crouch and the muscle-definition of her legs enhance slightly in the same manner as her arms, as well as a red greave(leg armor), which resembles the gauntlets, appears on her right leg... which reaches from just above the knee to the base of the ankle. Then, She pushes off in a dash as a flame spirals around her and she reaches Sailor Moon at the same time as Hariel's blast. An explosion occurs and causes a large smoke cloud...  
  
"What was that?" quesions Hariel, his demonic eyes widening slightly.  
  
The smoke clears to reveal two figures' legs, their upper bodies are covered by a pair of black feathered wings wrapped around them(the wings are identical to Serena's when she fought Piety earlier, except they're black). Slowly, The wings lower to reveal Rei and Sailor Moon standing there, uninjured. Rei's arms are wrapped around Sailor Moon and Moon's hands are on Rei's chest near her shoulders. Serena doesn't feel any heat resonating from the flames surrounding the gauntlets, as though they aren't even there. After a few moments, Rei loosens the embrace and rests her wings behind her back, then looks toward Hariel.  
  
"V-Veran!?" Hariel says, shocked, "You mean, here? This is where you were? The ritual you performed was to be reborn as a pitiful human?"  
  
"You're wrong, Hariel!" Rei states, "I'm not Veran. I now understand, though. Naomi once told me... she said my star seed was altered, before I was born in the silver millennium... I think you called it a demon seed. I'm not Veran, and I never was. Veran's life-force and mine were combined into one, and her life ended."  
  
"It seems she does finally understand." Toramaru says, nodding once.  
  
"I'm sure Serena's star seed was altered too," Rei continues, "by the combining of her own life-force with that of angel Serenity's, before she was born, thus causing it to be even more pure. Serenity and Veran don't exist anymore."  
  
"I see..." Hariel responds, returning his eyes to normal, "No matter. I still cannot become the true ruler of Oblivion as long as any part of Veran remains alive! You both seem bound and determined to die at 'my' hands, anyway!" he begins changing, "Now, You shall see my 'true' self..." his teeth lengthen and sharpen, two becoming fangs. His black hair turns white and lengthens down his back to his waist. His muscles increase in size(all of them). His fingernails lengthen into claws. His cape disappears and spikes erupt from his shoulders. On the base of these spikes, skulls appear which are set against his shoulders. He gains demonic armor over most of his body. His face takes on a more beastial appearance. Then, Four large wings erupt from his back... two white feathered wings and two black leathery wings(bat-like), one of each on either side. He covers his face with both hands and then jerks his arms to his sides, as he roars and flaps all four of his wings. He then relaxes into a less-than upright posture, his right arm hanging down infront of him and his left arm pointed back, the elbow bent slightly.  
  
"I wondered when he would show himself." Toramaru says. The senshi all have looks of somewhere between confused and frightened... but, mostly just confused.  
  
"Now, I shall kill you both!" Hariel states, in a much deeper voice.  
  
"Serena." Rei says, releasing the embrace completely and turning to Hariel, "Stay back, okay? I've got a score to settle with him, of Veran's."  
  
Sailor Moon nods and steps back, "Just, Be careful. Okay?" she says, smiling a little.  
  
"You got it." replies Rei, glancing back over her shoulder at the odango and giving her the 'thumbs-up' sign. Then, She walks a few steps closer to Hariel.  
  
Hariel draws his sword in his left hand, and it transforms... the blade lengthens and splits, leaving a gap between the two sides of the blade. The blades then become serated and the tops of each curve into like two 'C's facing each other.  
  
"You shall never overcome the power of the 'Demonolith'!" states Hariel.  
  
"Still a fool." Rei says, shaking her head, then she looks to her right... where the Zanmato is lodged in the ground.  
  
"You do not think you can wield the Zanmato, do you?" Hariel says, almost laughing, "That sword would never allow anyone to wield it, other than someone with the blood of Chaos!"  
  
"You think so?" Rei responds, slowly reaching out with her right hand and gripping the handle of Zanmato, curling her fingers slowly around its handle one at a time. As soon as her hand grips the handle, an intense red and blue flame surrounds her hand and the handle. Black energy(which resembles lightning) flows through the blade, handle, and Rei's arm. She then, almost in slow-motion, draws the Zanmato from the ground and brings it up diagonally infront of her torso.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"The Zanmato was forged by the hands of Ifrit." Rei says, lowering the sword, "It remembers these gauntlets."  
  
"Are you saying that the reason for your possession of the gauntlets... is because you are Ifrit's champion!?" responds Hariel, then shakes his head, "No matter. You shall still die by the blade of Demonolith!" he flies at her.  
  
Rei deflects Hariel's blade with the Zanmato, as he swings at her. Hariel spins counterclockwise and swings Demonolith horizontally at her. Rei deflects the blade again and Hariel spins back around and attempts an overhead swing at her. Rei catches the Demonolith's blade in her left hand(protected by the gauntlet, of course).  
  
"The Demonolith, eh?" Rei says, looking over the sword's blade, "A useless piece of metal, compared to Chaos' Zanmato." she raises the Zanmato and uses it to cut the Demonolith's blade in-two, then knocks Hariel away with a right shoulder-tackle.  
  
Hariel flaps his wings twice and then lands on his feet, "I shall still kill you, Veran!!" he shouts, charging energy in his right hand and now empty left hand.  
  
Rei thrusts the Zanmato back into the ground and responds, "Okay." she brings her hands up infront of her, all fingers except index fingers and thumbs interlocked.  
  
"Destruction Sphere!!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!"  
  
Hariel's and Rei's blasts collide and explode, "I'm not about to let you live, Veran!" states Hariel, firing a second blast.  
  
"I told you, I'm not Veran!" Rei responds, evading the attack and retaliating with, "Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!!" she shouts, launching several fiery rings at the demon.  
  
Hariel avoids Rei's attack and launches yet another blast at her. Rei opens her wings and uses them to fly up to avoid the blast, which hits the ground where she was standing and explodes.  
  
"I know that Veran and Serenity died by your hands, Hariel." Rei says, remaining aloft in the air, "And, More than once, you have tried to kill me and Serena, and our friends." she fires a flaming arrow at Hariel, which he avoids by dodging to the side.  
  
"Now." Rei says, narrowing her eyes, "I'll avenge Veran and Serenity's deaths, and insure that you never hurt anyone else!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!"  
  
Rei launches another fireball at Hariel, which moves too fast to avoid. However, It impacts his dark shield(which, might I remind everyone, was damaged by Sailor Moon's attack). Before the first fireball explodes against Hariel's dark shield, Rei immediately launches another one. The second fireball hitting mere seconds after the first, thus shattering Hariel's dark shield and exploding upon impact with him, knocking him back and onto the floor. Hariel makes it up to his feet as Rei lands on the floor.  
  
"It's over, Hariel." Rei says, walking slowly toward the demon, "Now, You'll die!" a fireball appears in her right hand.  
  
"And, Then what?" questions Hariel, holding his right arm up infront of him defensively, "Say you kill me Veran. What then? You believe it will be over with me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Say you do kill me... another will come, and you kill them. Then, another. And another." Hariel says, "You cannot destroy all the evil in the Universe, it will exist as long as good exists. It is a desperate attempt, for one cannot exist without the other, they are forever linked! That is 'fate'."  
  
"Maybe so." Rei responds, blinking her eyes twice, "But, We can still struggle." "No matter how desperate it is, we can fight to protect those we care about." she continues, "We 'are' humans, afterall."  
  
"I suppose you are correct." Hariel says, halfway grinning, "Such is the weakness of humans."  
  
"Perhaps. But, I prefer to call it the 'strength' of humans." Rei says, closing her eyes momentarily and then reopens them, "Because only humans willingly sacrifice their own lives to protect others. Now... Say goodbye, Hariel." she draws her sword back.  
  
"Not yet." Hariel responds, thrusting his left arm into the air, "Great Eternals! Grant me more power!... The power to destroy these heretics against 'fate'!!"  
  
"Wahahahaha!" a male voice laughs, "Hariel, You are but a fool!" the voice says, "Do you truly believe the Eternals would grant more power to one as incompetant as you?"  
  
"Who is there?" questions Hariel.  
  
"Worry not, Hariel." the voice says, "You soon shall join your master, Soul Reaver."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Well, What do you think so far? I hope you like the twists and turns. Betcha wanna know who this new voice belongs to and what they plan to do, eh? Well then, You'll just hafta tune in next time, won't you? Til then, See ya! 


	35. Who 'Is' the Enemy?

Author's Notes: Ah, Glad you're back. Well, Time to find out just who the hell that was(who's voice was in the previous chapter). Continue on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 36: Who 'Is' the Enemy?...  
  
~Hariel's Chamber~  
  
Before Hariel can speak another word, a beam pierces his chest and he drops to his knees, then onto his side... dead. The voice begins laughing again.  
  
Rei starts looking around, almost frantically, "Where..." she says, concerned, "Where is he? I... I can sense his presence, but... it's like it's everywhere!" 'Anyone with the power to kill Hariel with a single attack is someone to be concerned about!' she adds in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon notices a beam fly at Rei from behind, "Rei! Look out!" she states, shoving her out of the attack's tragectory. Thus, Placing herself in its path and getting hit by it.  
  
"SERENA!!!" Rei shouts, worried as her lavender eyes widen.  
  
A gust of wind blows away the dust to reveal Serena as she was during the battle with Chaos(white feathered wings and a long white dress). Then, She turns to Rei.  
  
"Serena? You okay?" asks the ravenhaired girl, as she gets up to her feet.  
  
"Yep." Serena responds, smiling, "I'm fine."  
  
Rei hugs the odango-atama, "You worried me." she says, then smiles, "Besides, y'know, I'm the one s'posed to protect you."  
  
Once again, The voice laughs, "Every moment that passes, the two of you display the need for your... extermination." it says.  
  
"!?" Rei and Serena look to see the enemy finally step into view... He's wearing a white cape and black armor, has slightly past shoulder length blue hair, and his appearance is that of an average human. His eyes, however, are blank and gray.  
  
"Who 'are' you!" Rei demands, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"My name is, Hyperion." the enemy replies, calmly, "And, as all things, I am a mere tool of fate, which is governed by the Eternals."  
  
Serena turns to the other senshi, "Maybe you guys better go." she says, "This isn't your battle."  
  
"Maybe..." Pluto responds, "However, Kyoko's still unconscious and, unfortunately, we couldn't teleport out if we wanted to."  
  
"Shawn." Rei says, still looking toward Hyperion, "Can you teleport the others, and yourself, outta here?"  
  
"... perhaps. Why?" Toramaru responds, wearing a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Then, Do it." Rei responds, not taking her eyes off Hyperion, "And take Serena, too. I'll face him, alone."  
  
"But!!" Toramaru says, then looks at the others... and realizes that it would be best to get them out, "... very well."  
  
"I'm not going." Serena says, determinedly, "I'm staying here to fight with you, Rei!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"No, Rei! I'm staying." Serena interrupts. Rei finally nods in agreement.  
  
Pluto, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune, and Uranus gather near Kyoko's unconscious frame. After collecting the Zanmato and replacing it in the scabbard on his back, Toramaru stands near them and brings his hands up the same way he did when he spoke mentally with Ryuumaru, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen!" he says, a field encircles himself and the senshi(except Serena and Rei, of course), "Ninja teleport!!" in a moment, all eight vanish from sight.  
  
"Now, We begin." Hyperion says, holding up his right arm, "Sword of the Eternals!" a glowing white sword appears in his right hand and he draws it back, "You shall now learn..." he adds, "Fate has no forgiveness for those who dare defy it!" he dashes at the two and swings his sword in an overhead-swing.  
  
Rei and Serena both fly out of the way, and are astonished to see what happens when Hyperion's sword hits the floor... it splits the pocket-dimension in half, causing there to be two separate halves of Hariel's former created dimension.  
  
"Impossible!" Rei states, with wide eyes as she stays aloft in the air, "Not even the Zanmato could do that!"  
  
"Wahahahahaha!" Hyperion laughs, "You would dare to compare my sword to that mere demon weapon?" he says, "Surely, That be a jest."  
  
A new power(or an old one) is reawakened within Rei, as the Ifrit gauntlets' flames grow more intense.  
  
"Ifrit Flame!!"  
  
Rei launches an extremely powerful fireball from her hands(basically, a hugely more powerful version of 'Mars Fire Ignite', 'cept it's performed like 'Celestial Fire') which flies toward Hyperion.  
  
However, Hyperion evades the attack and swings his sword in a diagonal slash-motion, launching an energy attack from the blade which flies at Rei. Rei uses her wings to fly to one side out of its way. Unfortunately for her, Hyperion appears behind her and blasts her with his left hand, knocking her down to the floor.  
  
"Time to die." Hyperion says, and he flies down toward Rei('he' doesn't need wings to fly). However, he hears...  
  
"Crystal Flash!!"  
  
A new attack is launched from his right side, causing him to stop his approach toward Rei and fly back slightly to avoid Serena's attack. Serena's standing on the floor, by the way, and holding out her crystal which is floating between her open palms.  
  
"Wahahaha!" Hyperion laughs again, "Very well, If you wish to be first..." he says, then flies toward her.  
  
Rei steps infront of Serena, as Hyperion begins to close in on her. Hyperion begins a swing with his sword. However, suddenly, Toramaru appears again infront of Rei.  
  
Toramaru quickly crosses his arms over his chest in an 'X' and shouts, "Shield of the Four Gods!!" he jerks his arms to his sides and all four of the symbols on his arms glow.  
  
Hyperion's sword connects only with the energy shield.  
  
"Shawn!" Rei says, surprised, "What're you doing? I told you to escape with the senshi!"  
  
"Forgive me." Toramaru replies, closing his eyes momentarily. He reopens his eyes and adds, "The others are safe, but I can not sit idly by and do nothing whilst you put your lives on the line for everyone!"  
  
"Foolish boy!" Hyperion states, "How long do you think an under-powered being such as yourself can hold that 'four-gods' shield against the Sword of the Eternals?"  
  
"Rei." Toramaru whispers, "I am going to drop the shield in a moment and, as Hyperion's sword strikes me, I want the two of you to focus your powers on the blade... the combined powers of the two of you should be able to break it."  
  
"But," Rei responds, in a whisper also, "You'll die if that blade touches you... you didn't see when it split this dimension in half."  
  
"I... cannot die." Toramaru responds, still in a whisper, "As I am Chaos' son, the last to share his blood... thus, I am unable to die, for there must always exist Chaos."  
  
"... alright." Rei agrees, with a nod.  
  
"Are you sure, Rei?" asks Serena, unconvinced as she blinks her eyes.  
  
Rei nods and Serena reluctantly agrees.  
  
"Now!" Toramaru says, "Shield disperse!!" the barrier against Hyperion's sword vanishes and the blade hits Toramaru, cutting a gash along his chest, and sends him flying backward.  
  
However, at that exact moment, Rei and Serena fly to either side of Hyperion.  
  
"Crystal Flash!!"  
  
"Ifrit Flame!!"  
  
They each launch their newest, and most powerful, attack at the sword's blade.  
  
"What!?" Hyperion says, as the two blasts hit the blade and shatter it.  
  
"Now, Shawn. Get outta here!" Rei states, as Toramaru is indeed getting up, "Me and Serena will take care o' this guy!"  
  
Toramaru nods slowly and again teleports out of the pocket dimension.  
  
"Wahahahahahaha..." Hyperion laughs once again, almost hysterically, "This is better than I could have imagined." he says, "I am going to thoroughly enjoy ending your lives."  
  
"Fated Circle!!"  
  
Hyperion moves his arms in a circle, starting with his right one up and his left one down, and ending with his right one down and his left one up. The movement creates a ring of energy, then Hyperion brings his hands back to his right side and thrusts them forward toward the center of the circle, firing a blast through it. (In case you're wondering, The circle of energy greatly increases the power of his blast).  
  
"Crystal Flash!!"  
  
"Ifrit Flame!!"  
  
Rei and Serena both launch their blasts(they're standing close to each other, beside one another), which collide with Hyperion's.  
  
"Give up." Hyperion says, "Even with the combined powers of both of you, You can not overpower fate!"  
  
~Normal Dimension~  
  
Toramaru places himself in a sitting position on his knees, then wordlessly goes through the hand symbols for: rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. He begins focusing on helping Rei and Serena however he can.  
  
The others look on for a few moments, then, "Right." Venus says, "We 'can' still help." She pulls out her henshin pen and focuses on it. After a moment or so passes, The other senshi follow suit and do the same thing as her.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!!"  
  
~Pocket Dimension~  
  
"???" "D'you feel that, Serena?" Rei asks.  
  
Serena nods, "It's the others!" she says, smiling, "They're lending us their powers. I can feel it in the crystal."  
  
"I see." Rei responds, "Then, Let's not waste 'em." she moves her hands to position the right one above Serena's crystal and her left one below it.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!!"  
  
She infuses her own power into the crystal as well and an extremely powerful beam fires from it and begins overpowering Hyperion's beam.  
  
Rei looks over at Serena and the odango-atama returns her gaze. Rei wordlessly moves her lips in an 'I love you' motion and smiles softly. Serena smiles back at the ravenhaired priestess, then... the colliding blasts explode, causing the entire pocket dimension to expand and then collapse back in on itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Yep, That's right. This still wasn't the last chapter. So, You gotta keep checking back to see how it's gonna end. 


	36. After

Author's Notes: How many chapters ya think are left? 1? 2? 5, maybe? Well, I ain't gonna tell ya. You'll just have to continue reading each chapter as it's posted. Speaking of which, here's the next one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 37: After...  
  
~Black Void~  
  
Rei is adrift, clothesless, her body in a fetal position and her eyes are closed(basically like Serena in the episode where she got her second transformation locket).  
  
"Where... am I?" she questions, her eyes remaining closed, "Who... am I?"  
  
/"Veran." angel Serenity's voice says, happily.\  
  
"Is that me?" Rei asks herself, creasing the bridge of her nose.  
  
/"*giggle* Mars!" Princess Serenity's voice says, laughing, "That *giggle*... That tickles!"\  
  
"Or, Is that my name?" she questions, shaking her head.  
  
/"You're such a pain, Rei!" Serena's voice says. Then, crying, "Why're you always so mean to me? waahhh!!"\  
  
"I think that's me but, I just don't know!" Rei says, unsure as she hugs herself tighter, "Am I Mars, or Veran? Or, Am I Rei?"  
  
"A hard question to answer." a female voice, vaguely similar to her own, says, "In a sense, You are all three." "And yet, Only one."  
  
"Who said that?" Rei asks, as she lands softly on her feet and one of her regular outfits(from the show) appears on her, "Who's there?"  
  
"Open your eyes, and you shall see." the voice responds.  
  
Rei opens her eyes to see herself(?), wearing a similar outfit to her own senshi uniform. She has black feathered wings, claws on each of her fingers, fangs which are only visible when she opens her mouth, and the Ifrit gauntlets and greave. "You're..."  
  
"You." Veran responds, flatly, then explains, "Rather, One part of you... who died four thousand years ago."  
  
"And, I am the part of you that lived one thousand years ago." another says, wearing Mars' uniform and leaned against a nearby *wall*(wonder where that came from?), "Mars."  
  
"Then?" Rei says, almost questioningly, "I'm Rei."  
  
"Correct." Veran responds, looking off to one side, "Yet, You are also us. You were right, though, as I no longer exist."  
  
"Neither do I." Mars adds, closing her eyes and tilting her head down.  
  
"You see, however," Veran continues, turning back to Rei, "As we are each a part of you, you retain a part of us."  
  
"You have accepted that you are you, I am me, and Veran is Veran." Mars says, raising her gaze toward Rei, "That is the key to being 'you'. While we each possess some similarities to one another, even identical in ways, we are still different."  
  
"I see, I think." Rei responds, sortof confused, "Then, I can live my life as who I am now?" Mars and Veran both nod.  
  
~"Rei!" Serena's voice is heard, slightly concerned.~  
  
"Time for you to go." Veran says, smiling, "'Your' angel is calling you."  
  
~"Rei! Wake up!" Serena's voice says, a bit more concern "Please!"~  
  
~???~  
  
Rei wakes, opening her eyes slowly to see Serena's worried face, which soon changes to a relieved one when she knows Rei's alright. Serena smiles and Rei sits up.  
  
"Where are we?" asks Rei, looking around the area.  
  
"The Death Gates." responds Saturn's voice.  
  
Rei and Serena both look to see Saturn and... Queen Serenity(?).  
  
"What's going on?" questions Rei, obviously confused.  
  
"There is not time to explain." Queen Serenity replies, in her proper tone of voice(to be expected of a queen), "Suffice is to say, because of the bonding ritual Veran and Serenity performed, the two of you are able to be reborn repeatedly, along with those you choose as senshi."  
  
"You mean...?" Serena says.  
  
"Yes." Saturn replies, raising her Silence Glaive, "Raika has already returned, and is currently with Damia. See for yourselves..." she creates a porthole(to see through), which is to allow Rei and Serena to see...  
  
~Near a Wooded Area~  
  
Raika and Damia are standing several feet apart from one another, looking at each other...  
  
"R-Raika?" Damia says, shocked and happy as she reaches her right hand out slightly toward the girl, "Is it... r-really you?"  
  
Raika nods, "I'm back, Damia." she replies, smiling with tears in her eyes, "And, I'm human... this time."  
  
Tears spill over from Damia's eyes, as she runs over to Raika and hugs her. Raika returns the embrace and strokes the girl's hair. She then says, "Don't worry, I'll never leave you again... I love you."  
  
"*sniff* I love you, too." responds Damia, happy and crying all at once.  
  
~Death Gates~  
  
Rei smiles, "I'm glad." she says. Then, Her expression changes a bit, her smile fading, "But, What about Mamoru?" she asks, hesitantly.  
  
"Do you think he should be granted another chance?" responds Saturn, questioningly, "After everything he's done?"  
  
"... yes." Rei replies, somewhat reserved, "I do think he deserves a chance to find happiness, as Serena and I have."  
  
"Right!" Serena adds, "And... Maybe you could erase his memories of the senshi and the past, to help him move on?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, He's not really cut out to be a warrior, anyway." Rei says, tilting her head to one side slightly and shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"It can be done." Queen Serenity responds, then nods, "... very well."  
  
"Um, There 'is' one other thing..." Serena says, with a slightly sad expression.  
  
"You needn't worry." Saturn responds, "Rini will still be born." "I know, because..." she continues, managing a smile, "I love her. And, If she's... not going to be born then, my love for her couldn't continue to exist."  
  
Serena's expression changes to a relieved and happy one, though a bit confused, "But, How?" she questions, unsure how the girl could be born without... well, you all know.  
  
"Let us just say," Queen Serenity answers, "'Love finds a way'." she smiles to her daughter.  
  
Serena returns the smile, then hugs Rei tightly, causing the priestess to look at her, "She's still going to be born, Rei!" Serena exclaims, happily, tears in her eyes. And, Rei can't help herself but to smile and return the girl's hug.  
  
"It is almost time for the two of you to return." Queen Serenity says, "Know this, though, I believe the Eternals may not stop here. They may, very well, try again. Although, I have some confidence they shan't try anything for a time. Then again, You may have gained their acceptance... which is near an impossible task."  
  
"Ah, There is one more piece of advice I wish to give you, Rei." Queen Serenity says, gaining a curious look from the priestess, "When Veran erraticated the race that Toramaru spoke of... it was not merely an act of murderous rampage, it was all... because of her love for Serenity. Those inhabitants of that planet injured Serenity and, due to her rage at that... Veran, thus, was unable to control her immense power... which is what annihilated that race."  
  
"It's time." Saturn says, holding up the Silence Glaive.  
  
In a bright flash of light, all four disappear...  
  
~Normal Dimension~  
  
The same light flashes and when it fades, the other senshi see Rei and Serena.  
  
;Celebrating; (Okay, So I didn't feel like including the entire 'welcome back' celebration. But, Would it really be necessary? If so, Then I will go back and write a celebrating scene).  
  
Then, The senshi notice the other two...  
  
"I wish to thank all of you, in person." Queen Serenity says to the senshi, "Never have I seen more worthy senshi than all of you. I thank you all, for protecting Serena as you have. And, I hope you all continue to help her, and protect her."  
  
"Queen Serenity." Saturn says, gaining the former moon-queen's attention, "We should be going. You have to return to the other side."  
  
The former moon-queen nods in acknowledgement and the two turn, then start walking toward the portal back to the Death Gates.  
  
Kyoko steps out infront of the other senshi, "Queen Serenity!" she calls.  
  
"!?" Kyoko's voice causes Queen Serenity' eyes to widen slightly, as she stops walking.  
  
Kyoko holds out her left hand toward the former moon-queen, "H-have... have you forgotten me?" she asks. Then, She pulls her arm back, closing her hand and placing it to the center of her chest, and tilts her head downward, closing her eyes, "Why am I asking? Of course you have..." she says, sadness lining her voice.  
  
"... no, Kyoko." Queen Serenity responds, causing Kyoko to raise her hopeful gaze toward the silverhaired odangoed queen. "I could never forget you..." Queen Serenity adds, turning to the blackhaired woman, "My 'angel of death'." she smiles.  
  
Kyoko smiles largely(something that's never happened before) and tears fill her eyes(also never happened before). She runs into Queen Serenity's open arms and hugs her with her left arm, her tears falling freely. The former moon-queen returns the hug(with both her arms, in case you're wondering) and smiles gently.  
  
"I... I thought I m-might never get the chance to see you again." Kyoko says, crying, her voice breaking due to the sobs, "Wh-when I lost you, my heart died... I didn't even have a... a chance to say g-goodbye to you... I didn't think that I'd... that I'd ever feel again!" she stops to sniffle a couple of times, "The love we shared... it's what allowed me t-to... to finally break free of Hariel..."  
  
"Shhh." Queen Serenity says, soothingly, "It is alright, Kyoko." she slowly heals Kyoko's right arm with her left hand, as she runs her other hand over the woman's hair.  
  
After several more minutes of the embrace, Queen Serenity says, "I have to go, now."  
  
"No!" Kyoko states, tightening the hug, "I-I can't stand to watch you walk out of my life again! To lose you again, I don't... I don't think I could bear it!" she holds the other woman, as if to let go would mean certain death.  
  
"I must." Queen Serenity responds, causing Kyoko to look up at her, her eyes still filled with tears, "I do not belong in this, the world of the living."  
  
"Then, Let me go with you!" pleads Kyoko, her eyes reflecting her need to be near the former moon-queen.  
  
"I am sorry. But, You still have things to do in life." Queen Serenity says, looking away from Kyoko toward the other senshi, "You must remain here... Serena and the others can still use your guidance, as the eldest senshi." "Then." she adds, returning her slightly misty gaze to the blackhaired senshi, "When your work is finished in life, you may come to me on the other side of the Death Gates." she forces a smile.  
  
Kyoko sniffles a couple more times, "I... understand." she says, tightening the hug before reluctantly releasing the other woman. The two stand up and Kyoko bows, "I shall carry out my duties first, your Highness." she says, then raises back up.  
  
Queen Serenity nods and says, "I shall be waiting for you." then, she and Saturn leave through the portal.  
  
'One day...' Kyoko says, in her mind 'One day, I'll be with you again, my love.'  
  
The others all remained silent during the entire scenario, not wanting to interrupt the two... as well as trying to process the fact that Kyoko and Queen Serenity had been in love. However, It wasn't really 'that' surprising anyway.  
  
A short while later... "I think it's finally over." Serena says, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah." Rei agrees, "Phew." she brushes her wrist across her forehead, "At least for now."  
  
"Worry not, my friends." Toramaru says, folding his arms, "I doubt you need to be concerned about the Eternals. I believe they may very well be impressed by your love, and your determination to overcome any obstacle to maintain that love. You very well may have earned their respect."  
  
"Are you saying our battles are over?" asks Minako, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"No." Toramaru responds, shaking his head back and forth once, "As long as there are people-no, beings-who possess opposing viewpoints, there will always be war... the need for battles."  
  
"So, You're saying..." Rei translates, "Be prepared for anything." Toramaru nods. "So then, Are ya gonna stick around?" Rei then asks.  
  
Toramaru nods again, "I shall remain..." he says, looking up toward the sky, "To witness with my own eyes, the future you forge together."  
  
~Makoto's House/Later~  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto are talking...  
  
"Okay, What's up Ames?" Makoto asks, "You've been actin' kinda strange since Rei and Serena came back from the Death Gates.  
  
"Well..." the blue-haired girl responds, looking down at the floor, "It's just... you see, I was concerned about their health, so I ran a diagnostic on them with my mini-computer..."  
  
"Yeah?" Minako says, questioningly, "So, What'd you find out?"  
  
"Well, It said both were in perfect health." Ami replies, almost nervous about something, "E-except..."  
  
"Except, What?"  
  
"Except, It said they're both... uh, pregnant."  
  
"WHAAATT!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: Actually, No ramblings... except, What about that shocker at the end? Well, I'm gone til the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little extra...  
  
~/"WHAAATT!?"\~  
  
"B-but, How?" questions Makoto, her expression in total confusion.  
  
"Yeah." Minako adds with a nod, wearing a similar expression, "I mean, they've like only been with each other! How could they be... you know." she asks, "I mean, Two girls can't have children. ... can they?"  
  
"I'm... not exactly sure but," the genius responds, pretty confused herself, "There 'is' a minor possibility that, upon passing through the dimensional-portal connecting to the Death Gates, Rei and Serena may have been in direct physical contact with one another."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And, if that's the case, it might explain it. If, say, they were holding hands for instance... the wormhole could have fused their cells or, more likely, exchanged some of them through their touching hands... If someone passes through a wormhole alone, their cells automatically realign within them once out of it. But, If the cells are switched with someone they're in contact with, the cells are unable to return to their original place... because they are no longer in the original person's body."  
  
"How does that explain how they could be..." Makoto says, then pauses to swallow a lump in her throat, "pregnant?"  
  
"Easy." Ami replies, tapping a few keys on her mini-computer, "According to my mini-computer, all it would take is a single chromosome from one of them to fertilize an egg in the other's womb... but, if my theory is correct, they would have switched at least one chromosome each, thus both became pregnant... And, As you may know, females have all 'X' chromosomes and, thus, if Rei and Serena both have a child from each other, they'll both be girls."  
  
Mina and Makoto are just completely confused, as if the only part of that they understood was 'Rei and Serena are pregnant'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued... in the next chapter. 


	37. Living in Today

Author's Notes: Well, These notes are gonna be short cause, guess what... This is the last and final chapter! It's actually an epilogue, but I don't usually write those so...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 38: Living in Today...  
  
~I really don't know where to have this take place. All I know is it's an area with a stage~  
  
Rei is on stage, the other senshi, their friends and families make up the audience(Serena is, of course, in the front row). Music starts and Rei begins singing a song she wrote for Serena...  
  
~*Maybe I can't buy you fancy pearls  
  
And diamond rings  
  
Maybe I can't give you pretty clothes  
  
And expensive things  
  
But, This is a promise  
  
I make now to you...  
  
I can give you  
  
What he never could  
  
One true heart  
  
And, Unconditional Love  
  
You own my heart  
  
And I want you to know  
  
I'll never be afraid  
  
To let my love show  
  
I had longed for you  
  
And wanted to be  
  
The one you call your own  
  
But I once thought you'd never see  
  
That...*~  
  
She holds out her right hand to Serena and helps the odango-atama up on stage with her. The two stand, facing one another...  
  
~*I can give you  
  
What he never could  
  
One true heart  
  
And, Unconditional Love*~  
  
Rei moves her right arm around Serena's waist(she's holding the microphone in her left hand) and the two look into each other's eyes...  
  
~*Believe me when I say...*~  
  
Rei leans her face very close to Serena's...  
  
~*I can give you...  
  
One true heart  
  
And, Unconditional Love*~  
  
Rei finishes the last line in an almost whisper, then her left arm lowers as she and Serena slowly press their lips together gently. Serena wraps her arms around Rei's neck as Rei drops the microphone and snakes her left hand around behind the odango-atama's head.  
  
The two girl's lips remained locked for several minutes and, during that time, they receive a standing ovation.  
  
Minako, who told Setsuna what she and Makoto learned from Ami, leans over to the former time-guardian and whispers, "So, You think we should tell 'em?"  
  
Setsuna shakes her head, "I believe they will find out." she replies, then smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------!!The End!!---------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: Well, There it is. My longest(and first) fic is finally completed. I hope you all like it, if anyone stuck around til the end. And, The song belongs to me, I personally wrote it. Also, I had to have at least one just plain 'cute' chapter, right? Anyway, I'm now going to include something that most author's don't... credits.  
  
CREDITS:  
  
First and foremost; You, the reader.  
  
Me; For writing this fic.  
  
My little sister; For her help in writing it.  
  
My friends: the Chan-clan; For, well, being my friends.  
  
Authors of Rei/Usa fics; For inspiring me to write it.  
  
Those who gave good reviews for this fic; For helping inspire me to keep on til I finished it(particularly, those who reviewed because they truly like the pairing of Rei/Usagi).  
  
And, My favorite: True fans of Rei/Usagi; those who truly believe in this pairing, like me!(this includes: my sister, the Chan-clan, and any others that do truly believe in it... which means, you cannot like either character in any other pairing). ^_^  
  
Thanks, Everyone!! Look forward to my other fics. I'm looking forward to writing them(Rei/Usa fics, Kiddy/Katsumi fics, Ryoko/Ayeka fics, and many more). Okay, Okay... I shoulda already left but, I just couldn't resist adding my favorite pairings, so you'll all know what to expect from Armor King:  
  
SAILOR MOON: Rei/Usagi, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Setsuna, Haruka/Michiru, ChibiUsa/Hotaru.  
  
INUYASHA: Sango/Kagome, Yuka/Eri, Kagura/Ayame, Kikyou/Tsubaki, Nazuna/Suyu, Yura/Suijin.  
  
SILENT MOBIUS: Kiddy/Katsumi, Yuki/Lum, Nami/Lebia.  
  
TENCHI MUYO: Ryoko/Ayeka, Kiyone/Mihoshi, Tsunami/Sakuya.  
  
POKEMON: Misty/Melody(from 2nd movie), Joy/Jenny, Claire/Liza, Karen/Carol(also from 2nd movie), Sabrina/Erika, Jessie/Wendy, Whitney/Jasmine.  
  
DIGIMON: Sakuyamon/Angewomon(human-versions: Sakuya/Angela) and Angewomon/Ladydevimon.  
  
CAPCOM VS SNK 2: Yuri/Sakura, Chun-Li/Cammy, Hibiki/Hinata, Athena/Nakoruru.  
  
OUTLAW STAR: Aisha/Melfina, Hilda/Suzuka.  
  
FATAL FURY: Mai/Sulia.  
  
VOLTAGE FIGHTERS: Karin/Shaia.  
  
DUAL: Mitsuki Sinata/Mitsuki Rara(No! I do not like twincest, I don't even think they look much alike and they're completely different, attitude-wise) or Mitsuki Rara/Dee and Kazuko/Mitsuki Sinata or Mitsuki Sinata/Dee, Yayoi(w/long hair)/Akane.  
  
YU-GI-OH: Te`a/Serenity.  
  
G-GUNDAM: Raine/Alenby.  
  
BLUE SEED: Momiji/Sakura, Kome/Ryoko, Kaede/Yayoi.  
  
GUNDAM WING: Dorothy/Relena.  
  
TEKKEN: Xiaoyu/Miharu, Jun/Michelle.  
  
FINAL FANTASY(all): Yuna/Rikku(X), Tifa/Aeris(VII), Quistis/Xu(VIII) or Selphie/Quistis(VIII), Yuffie/Ellone(Crossover).  
  
CHRONO CROSS: Kid/Riddel or Kid/Leena, Miki/Orlha, Leena/Lisa.  
  
.HACK//SIGN: Mimiru/Subaru.  
  
STAR OCEAN 2: Rena/Chisato.  
  
TENCHU 3: Ayame/Kagura.  
  
YUYU HAKUSHO: Boton/Keiko.  
  
GOLDEN SUN: Jenna/Mia.  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA: Din/Nayru.  
  
SHINOBI: Ageha/Kagari.  
  
LEGEND OF DRAGOON: Shana/Meru, Rose/Miranda.  
  
MONSTER RANCHER: Holly/Colt or Holly/Granity.  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID: Meryl/Sniper Wolf.  
  
SHADOW SKILL: Elle/Kyou.  
  
DRAGONBALL Z: Videl/Erasa or Eighteen/Videl, ChiChi/Bulma or ChiChi/Eighteen or Bulma/Eighteen, Pan/Bra.  
  
BETTERMAN: Hinoki/Kaede.  
  
TRIGUN: Meryl/Millie.  
  
RANMA 1/2: (female)Ranma/Akane.  
  
NIGHT WARRIORS: Morrigan/Felicia.  
  
CARDCAPTOR SAKURA: Meiling/Sakura.  
  
LODOSS WARS: Deedlit/Pirotessa.  
  
BUBBLEGUM CRISIS(BGC 2040): Priss/Sylia.  
  
EVANGELION: Asuka/Rei, Ritsuko/Maya.  
  
NOIR`: Kirika/Mireille.  
  
XENOGEARS: Elly/Miang, (adult)Emeralda/Alice, Dominia/Kelvena, Maria/Margie.  
  
UTENA: Utena/Anthy. 


End file.
